Ashes and Dust
by Juno L
Summary: Deuses revezam-se na terra, mas dessa vez Minerva adiantou-se; caberá a Athena e seus cavaleiros defenderem novamente o mundos dos homens e agora a recém nascida deusa.
1. Minerva

Tropeçava nos próprios pés a medida que tentavam escapar daquele que a perseguia; a barriga, já de sete meses, pesava demais e não permitia que alcançasse maior velocidade. Chorava copiosamente e gritava pelas ruas, mas ninguém parecia ouvi-la, ou sequer se importar.

Os pés doíam demais, assim como as costas, e parecia que não conseguia ir muito longe do agressor; pedia a Deus que a tirasse de lá com vida, porém nem mesmo suas preces podiam ser ouvidas naquelas ruas tão desertas.

Por fim, viu-se numa rua sem saída. O pânico tomou conta da moça, e sequer tinha coragem de se virar e encarar o homem que ela já sabia estar logo atrás. Mais uma vez as lágrimas caíram grossas pelo belo rosto da jovem. Um grito de profundo terror deixou a garganta da mulher assim que sentiu agarrarem seu braço e virarem-na a força.

Pela primeira vez, vira o rosto daquele que estava prestes a machucá-la. O espanto não podia ser maior, e a moça tornou a gritar em desespero. Um soco bem dado no lado direito do rosto e fez calar-se.

Chorava baixinho sentindo o rosto arder com o golpe que acabara de levar; estava impotente, e sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir. Sentiu o coração comprimir-se no peito, e mais uma vez gritou em desespero ao ser jogada contra a parede imunda daquela viela.

-POR FAVOR!- Berrou em meio ao choro. –MEU FILHO!

A mulher pôs a mão contra a barriga enquanto fitava o homem a sua frente. Esperava que ao menos lhe poupasse a vida e a de seu filho, mas o que vira no olhar do homem mostrara que dali não teria saída.

-É ele mesmo que quero. –Disse o outro sem um pingo de sentimento.

Sequer ouve tempo para que a pobre senhorita dissesse algo mais. Quando pode perceber, o homem já segurava uma barra de ferro. Após, ouvisse apenas um grito de puro desespero.

No dia seguinte a notícia de mais um moça grávida que perdera vida naqueles últimos meses por causa de um maníaco desconhecido. Como as outras duas, tivera o filho arrancado do ventre e também morto; o corpo da criança jazia ao lado do cadáver da mãe sempre.

_X_X_X_X_

Saori lia a notícia de primeira página do jornal que lhe fora entregue. Seu coração apertou ao ver a foto das três moças que sofreram aquele ataque brutal. Todas sorridentes e tão belas naquelas imagens cedidas pela família para o jornal

-Por isso precisamos de sua ajuda, Athena.- Finalmente pronunciou-se um dos quatro homens sentados a frente da deusa.

O dia havia começado com uma simples reunião de negócios com um dos principais parceiros de negócio da Fundação Kido, mas logo o jovem deusa viu-se numa situação um pouco mais complicada.

Ainda tentava absorver todas aquelas informações, e mesmo querendo acreditar se tratar de uma brincadeira sabia no fundo que a situação exigia sua atenção. Não só a dela, mas como a de seus cavaleiros.

Num mesmo dia descobrira que a Empresa Kaito- a qual pertencia majoritariamente aos quatro homens a frente- não só participava do mundo financeiro, como encobria e mantinha a existência de um "outro mundo", assim como o que Saori viva quando deixava a cede da fundação no Japão e dirigia-se para o Santuário.

Athena suspirou pesadamente; achava que não tão cedo precisaria se preocupar com outros deuses e ameaças ao humanos. Acreditava que poderia, por fim, dar um descanso a seus cavaleiros que a pouco tinham revivido. Não queria sacrificá-los mais uma vez .

-Senhorita...- Cassius, o mais alto do quatro homens, a chamou.- Pedimos perdão. Não estaríamos aqui caso não fosse preciso. Mas essa questão não envolve apenas a nossa sociedade, como a dos homens e até mesmo alguns que estão sob sua proteção no Santuário.

Saori franziu o cenho e encarou Cassius; como assim havia pessoas do santuário envolvidas?

-O oráculo, Athena.- Pronunciou um dos outros três, Tucidides, que mais parecia um menino de tão jovem que aparentava ser.- O oráculo nos informou das possíveis candidatas. Dentre elas, alguns nomes parecem pertencer à amazonas ou servas, ainda não sabemos

A jovem deusa levantou-se de sua cadeira e seguiu para a enorme janela da sala de reunião, observando a paisagem da cidade enquanto assimilava todas aquelas informações.

-Contem-me tudo o que preciso saber para ajudá-los.- Athena olho-os por cima do ombro.

Tucidides se levantou e começou :

"_Há algum tempo, Athena, os deuses tem se revezado entre si para reger suas funções sem maiores problemas. Assim como os homens, os deuses precisam revigorar-se de tempos em tempos. Por isso, Minerva, deusa romana, cumpre o papel de protetora da paz e defende a guerra justa quando Athena não está entre os homens._

_Como o deus não consegue manter a memória quando reencarna no corpo do homem, a grande maioria sequer sabe desse fato._

_O que acontece é que por algum motivo, pela primeira vez que se tem notícia, Minerva irá reencarnar com Athena ainda na terra. Não sabemos o por que e o oráculo não consegue captar a mensagem de nossa deusa._

_As conseqüências de esse ressurgir de Minerva antes da hora já estão aparecendo. As mortes dessas jovens são a mando de Marte, irmão e também rival da deusa._

_Diferente de Minerva, Marte não consegue um corpo que o suporte. Por isso, controla o corpo e a mente daqueles que possuem o coração impuro e alma corrompida; envia seus demônios para possuírem esses corpos e assim realizarem seus trabalhos._

_Como sempre conseguimos prever quando a deusa iria reencarnar, tínhamos tempo para preparamos os guardiões que a protegeriam, mas isso não será possível dessa vez. Parece que assim como Minerva, os guardiões também tiveram o nascimento adiantado, porém o mais velho de todos, o General do exército de Minerva, está com apenas cinco anos. Os demais ainda estão no colo das mães e dois deles sequer nasceram- achamos que as moças que estão nessa lista podem ser, além da provável mãe de nossa deusa, aquela que dará a luz aos outros dois guardiões._

_Suspeitamos que algo muito sério está para acontecer nos próximo anos e por isso Minerva adiantou-se; talvez Marte tenha conseguido algum corpo que o suporte...Não sabemos._

_O oráculos nos deu o nome de 18 jovens, 3 delas já estão mortas. A previsão é que dentro de três anos essas moças dêem a luz a deusa e aos protetores restantes. Algumas das moças já estão grávidas, outras ainda estão por engravidar."_

Athena ouvia tudo com muita atenção, e após uma breve reflexão, não teve dúvida:

-Está bem, arrumem suas coisas, pois iremos à Grécia. Tenho que comunicar aos meus cavaleiros que mais uma provável guerra se aproxima.- Disse com pesar.

* * *

Então, não ficou lá como eu queria, mas acho que dá pra ter um idéia, certo¿ Bom, peço muita paciência comigo, pois é primeira vez que publico uma fic desse tipo!Então se eu cometer gafes absurdas pode gritar- mas educação é bom e todo mundo gosta!Ah, ajuda sempre será bem-vinda!

Não colocarei personagem algum meu participando, nessa fic, como estréia, quero aprender a trabalhar com o personagem alheio!

**ATENÇÃO:** precisarei de pelo menos duas personagens já grávidas.

-Quanto a ser uma das mulheres do santuário seriam amazonas, servas ou moradoras da vila.

-Não é porque será mãe de um deus que a personagem tenha que ser a virgem Maria, surpreendam com a profissão!De dançarina de boate à freira tá valendo.

-Para aqueles que curtem um YAOI, YURI, sou super adepta do estilo, por isso sintam-se livres pra disponibilizar personagens assim. Qualquer coisa entro em contato com vocês.

-Aos moços e moças que queiram colocar meninos na história: As amazonas como Marin e Shina estão disponíveis caso haja par para ela.

Mais alguma coisa?AH, NÃO necessariamente TODAS engravidarão, mas com certeza TODOS terão um par.

**FICHA**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**País de origem:**

**Aparência: ( roupas também contam.)**

**Personalidade: (descreva MUITO BEM como será uma personagem)**

**Profissão:**

**Par:**

**O que achará dele?:**

**O que ele achará de você?:**

**O que achará dessa história toda? ( Ser mãe ou pai de um deus; A existência de deuses e cavaleiros e ao eventual perigo que correrá.)**

**O que acha da idéia de ser mãe ou pai num geral?:**

**Modificações e sugestões?:**

Duvidas?Sugestões?Puxões de orelha?É só falar.

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	2. Início

Mal havia acabado de chagar de uma missão e já fora convocado para a reunião com Athena. Ficara preocupada com a urgência com que fora chamado; como cavaleiro mais fiel à deusa, correu escadaria a cima até chegar ao grande salão.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio, não pode esconder sua surpresa ao ver os demais companheiros por lá também, além da amazona Marin.

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, cumprimentou os cavaleiros de Aquário e Escorpião que estavam no caminho e seguiu para aqueles com quem tinha mais intimidade: Mascara da Morte e Afrodite.

-Mas o que se passa por aqui?

-Não me pergunte. - Afrodite respondeu um pouco irritado. - Fomos chamados há quase uma hora e até agora não vieram nos comunicar o motivo de estarmos aqui.

-E ainda chamaram as amazonas!- Respondeu entre dentes o cavaleiro de Câncer. - Era só o que faltava!

Shura olhou para a mulher e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Tinha que concordar com os outros dois cavaleiros, além do atraso, misturar amazonas com os honrados cavaleiros de ouro era um desrespeito. Mas acreditava que sua deusa tinha motivos para cometer esse deslize.

Não se passou nem mais um minuto e então os portões do salão abriram-se, num convite para que os demais entrassem. Todos os guerreiros avançaram e assim que avistaram a deusa fizeram reverência e colocaram-se apostos. Marin atrás dos doze dourados.

-Peço perdão pela demora, meus cavaleiros.- Athena sorriu-lhe.- Mas a discussão tomou mais de nosso tempo do que imaginávamos.

Shion observava atentamente aos cavaleiros, e pelo cosmo do Grande Mestre sabiam que o assunto deveria ser sério. Alguns trocaram olhares preocupados enquanto outros apenas esperavam pela notícia.

-Foram chamados aqui hoje, cavaleiros de Athena, pois uma nova ameaça surgiu.- Shion começou.- E apesar de ser contra a participação de Athena nessa luta, pois essa não é uma batalha que nos diz respeito e põe em risco nossa deusa, a mesma insiste que sejam comunicados de tal fato e tomem a decisão se irão ou não comprar essa luta.

Mu surpreendeu-se com o discurso de Shion e voltou seu olhar para a deusa, que parecia não chatear-se com as palavras do grande mestre. Os demais cavaleiros também sentiram-se incomodados com o tom do Grande Mestre. Mas o clima não durou muito tempo. Logo uma voz vinda do lado esquerdo do salão chamou a atenção de todos. Avistaram apenas um rapaz que não aparentava ter mais de 17 anos trajando uma túnica branca comprida, adornada em dourado nas mangas e gola

-A missão dos cavaleiros, Grande Mestre, não é proteger a integridade física da deusa apenas, mas seus ideais.- Disse o tal sujeito com expressão serena. -E a missão de Athena é garantir a paz e proteção dos homens de estou enganado?

Shion apenas olhou para o jovem; sabia que e outro estava certo, mas ainda sim não concordava com aquela loucura. Não era problema de Athena comprar briga de outro deus. O Grande Mestre ainda desconfiava de toda aquela estória e tentara persuadir Athena a pensar melhor, mas a jovem deusa dizia que sua intuição era mais forte que qualquer razão.

-E pensei que a situação que estamos vivendo pudesse afetar não apenas meia dúzia de pessoas, mas aqueles que Athena deve proteger.- O jovenzinho continuou seu discurso, sendo interrompido por um irritadiço cavaleiro de Peixes.

-Por fim, qual seria a situação?

Afrodite já estava farto daquela discussão sem sentindo- se bem que sequer chegara a ser um discussão, pois o cavaleiro já de adiantara em dar um basta. Se já não bastasse faze-lo esperar durante quase uma hora, ainda tinha que ouvir esses dois metidos a sábios degladiarem pelo posto de o mais sagaz dos sábios. O pisciano estava com cara de poucos amigos assim como Máscara da Morte. Ou bem avisassem que um outro inimigo estava por vir ou os deixassem voltar para suas respectivas casas.

Athena respirou fundo antes de começar a estória que lhe fora contada há alguns dias atrás. Não se surpreendeu ao ver alguns cavaleiros olharem-se desconfiados, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo até que tudo se provasse verdade.

Contou-lhes da existência de Minerva e seus cavaleiros até a possível ameaça de Marte conseguir descer ao mundo dos homens. Explicou da existência do Oráculo que previu o desastre que se aproximava, além das candidatas a mãe de Minerva.

Por fim, esperou que os cavaleiros se pronunciassem. Não os obrigaria a participar de uma batalha que poderia custar-lhes a vida recém adquirida por causa de uma deusa que não era trabalho deles defender ou ajudar.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou...

Dois.

Três.

Quatro.

-Então?- Perguntou Shion.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi:- Kanon olhou para o rapaz defensor de Minerva.- Querem que nós, cavaleiros de Athena, lutemos por uma deusa Romana cujos os guardiões ainda não estão nem nascidos porque a deusa resolveu reencarnar uns 50 anos mais cedo? Sacrificar nossas vidas por uma causa um tanto quanto duvidosa e ficar de babá de mulheres grávidas?

Túcidides sorriu para o geminiano antes de respondê-lo.

-A começar, o senhor não possuí nenhuma das armaduras dos defensores de Athena. Até onde me consta, Kanon, ainda luta com a armadura de Dragão Marinho, General Marina.

-Segundo:- Continuou o rapaz.- Pedimos ajuda pra que mais nenhuma jovem seja brutalmente assassinada e tenha o filho arrancado de seu ventre e depois morto a pauladas ou tenha o crânio esmagado com uma pisada.

-Terceiro: Nossa causa é tão válida quanto à da deusa que defendem. E não é apenas nossa comunidade que está ameaçada, senhor Kanon, mas o mundo. Caso Marte consiga eliminar Minerva, será tão caótico quanto Hades subindo ao mundo dos homens.

Aquilo fora quase um soco no orgulho do geminiano e dos demais cavaleiros. Ainda mais vindo de uma "criança". Kanon engoliu em seco, tentando controlar-se para não voar naquele rapaz tão abusado. Mas não podia negar que se sentia um pouco envergonhado, não só pela sova verbal, como moral.

-Eu estou dentro, senhor...?- Aldebaran pronunciou-se com seu vozeirão chamando a atenção para si.

-Tucidides.- Respondeu o jovem com um sorriso no rosto, arrancando outro do cavaleiro de Touro.

-Eu também.

Dessa vez foi Mu quem falou, seguido por Aiolia e Aiolos. Logo em seguida foi a vez de Dohko, que ganhou um olhar atravessado de Shion, o chinês apenas sorrius, gostava de contrariar o amigo de longa data.

-Se é a vontade da Deusa...- Shaka também concordou em ajudar. E Shura não tardou a pronunciar-se.

Por fim, todos os cavaleiros acabaram concordando, até mesmo Shion que ainda alertava que isso podia ser perigoso para Athena, mas deusa, sempre altruísta, estava mais interessada no bem estar daquelas moças e da sociedade num geral.

Máscara da Morte reclamou algo sobre não querer ser babá de criança alguma, assim como Kanon, Camus, Milo e Afrodite. Alegou que só estava naquela pelas batalhas, assim como a maioria dos guardiões.

Não podiam negar, alguns até se animaram com a possibilidade de uma nova batalha, afinal, esse era o objetivo de vida de todos. Foram criados para lutar! Por mais que estivesse contentes em ter uma segunda chance de vida, ainda sim sentiam falta de um propósito. Não sabiam o que fazer; serem cidadãos comuns estava fora de seus planos- afinal, nunca imaginaram que viveriam "tanto"- e aqueles tempos de paz estavam dando nos nervos de alguns. Finalmente os cavaleiros poderiam mostrar do que eram capazes e reparar a imagem de "fracos" depois da derrota para simples cavaleiros de bronze. Aquilo feriu o orgulho de quase todos, mesmo que no final os moleques estivessem certo a respeito da deusa.

-Pois bem...- Tucidides começou.- Como já sabem o Oráculo nos deu inicialmente 20 nomes. Mas já sabemos que cinco nomes foram excluídos com a morte de quatro dessas mulheres. A princípio teremos que resgatar essas moças e levarmos para um lugar seguro. Peço que os senhores dividam-se em grupos de três ou quatro.

-Sr. Tucidides- Aiolos se pronunciou.- Perdoe a ignorância, mas como dentre essas 20 saberão qual é a mãe da deusa?

- Só saberemos quando a criança nascer. O Oráculo não consegue captar as mensagens de nossa deusa. Caberá ao General dos exércitos de Minerva reconhecê-la ao nascer.

Aquela estória ainda era muito para os cavaleiros compreenderem, o melhor agora era buscar as tais moças. Shion fez a divisão dos grupos a medida que Tucidides colocava numa mesa, bem ao canto do salão, quase imperceptível, as fotos- fotos essas que pareciam terem sido tiradas sem o consentimento das moças; como se estivessem sendo seguidas por algum detetive - das moças com os nomes e endereços.

Explicou que ele e os demais representantes não poderiam buscar as moças sem chamarem a atenção dos capangas de Marte e alertou aos cavaleiros que tomassem cuidado e não subestimassem o inimigo.

-Está bem, acho que já entendemos tudo, mas pra que chamar a amazona Águia?- Perguntou com certo desdém Afrodite.

Marin que até então não tinha se pronunciado, aproximou-se a pedido de Athena. Também não gostava de estar próxima aos cavaleiros de ouros; aqueles se achavam o máximo, mesmo tomando uma surra sem tamanho quando os bronzeados subiram as doze casas.

-Ao que parece, há nessa lista nome de algumas mulheres relacionadas ao santuário.-Explicou Shion.

Nesse momento, Milo engasgou; Saga e Kanon sentiram uma súbita dor de cabeça compartilhada; Aioria sentiu- se tonto; Shura ficou ainda mais sério e Máscara praguejou algo em italiano. Camus revirou os olhos enquanto Aiolos dava tapinhas nas costas de Milo; Mu sorria discretamente e Shaka balançava a cabeça em desaprovação a atitude dos amigos mulherengos.

Aldebaran não se conteve e gargalhou da situação dos amigos. Todos ali sabiam que aqueles não eram fáceis, e sempre passavam as noites acompanhados de alguém.

-Marin.- Tucidides aproximou-se da guerreira.- Seu nome apareceu na lista.

O choque só não foi maior porque...Bom, o choque foi grande. Ainda mais quando todos sabiam que Aiolia tivera um caso com Marin não tinha muito tempo.

O cavaleiro de Leão parecia querer desmaiar; branco feito papel fora aparado pelo irmão e o cavaleiro de Touro que estavam ao seu lado. Marin, por sua vez parecia não se abalar, só não se sabia se era pela máscara que cobria qualquer expressão.

-Mas não estou grávida!- Explicou a amazona, que sequer dava atenção para a reação dos cavaleiros.

-A previsão é que a deusa nasça dentro de três anos ou menos, amazona de Águia, pode não estar agora, mas quem sabe daqui a algum tempo.

-Bom, pelos menos saberemos que do Aiolia não será, já que você o chutou, Marin.

O comentário de Milo causou histeria de risos entre alguns cavaleiros, até mesmo Athena que tentou conter o riso. Shion revirou os olhos e Camus acertou um tapa no companheiro Escorpião pela brincadeira num momento tão sério.

-Muito bem. – Tucidides sorria; aqueles cavaleiros, apesar de grandes guerreiros não passavam de crianças.- Acho que não há mais nada a resolver com os senhores. Peço que o quanto antes tragam as moças para o Santuário.

Os 13 cavaleiros foram dispensados, porém, apenas nove deixariam o santuário para buscarem as futuras mães. Quatro cavaleiros e o mestre ficariam para tomar conta de Athena; Tucidides também foi com os nove guerreiros.

X_X_X_X_X

Tucidides andava calmamente pelo corredor até o quarto em que estava hospedado no vilarejo próximo ao santuário. Mesmo Athena insistindo para que ficasse como convidado de honra, o jovem sabia que sua presença ainda não era muito querida pelos protetores das doze casas. E queria que os homens se preparassem para a viagem que iriam fazer sem maiores estresses.

Ao entrar no quarto- iria fazer suas malas para que pudesse acompanhar os dourados na procura pelas moças- deparou-se com os outros conselheiros de Minerva.

-Como foi?- Perguntou Cassius, o mais velho de todos.

-Como previsto.- Sorriu o jovem que seguiu para o armário de roupas sem comentar mais nada.

Os outros três se olharam como quem esperasse por mais notícias. Marco, cujos cabelos grisalhos passavam dos ombros, chegando à cintura, levantou-se da pequena cadeira onde estivera sentado quase a tarde toda esperando por notícias.

-Então eles aceitaram nos ajudar?- Marco falou.

Tucidides confirmou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto colocava umas blusas dentro de uma mochila. Cassius apenas o observava, aquela mania de poucas palavras do mestre podia ser angustiante.

-E como reagiram a notícia de serem os possíveis pais de Minerva- Cornélius, o terceiro homem finalmente pronunciou-se. Tinhas os cabelos de um loiro platinado, parecia estar no auge dos seus quarenta anos.

-Não contei.- Respondeu de forma simples Tucidides, ignorando os olhares incrédulos dos outros três representantes.

-Como não, meu senhor?- Marco exaltou-se.- Era preciso que soubessem!

-_Confiem em mim Marco, Cornélis e Cassius, eles não estão prontos para saberem de tudo.- Suspirou pesadamente.- Por mais homem que sejam; por mais bravo que sejam os cavaleiros de Athena, não passam de crianças._

_-Ainda não sabem lidar com a vida que ganharam. O mundo deles sempre foi o do santuário, foram criados para lutar e morrer pela deusa. Não conhecem nada do mundo dos homens. Não sabem que a vida é feita de amores, dores, lágrimas, suor, sangue, felicidade e troca de experiências; conhecer o novo._

_Viveram confinados em seus templos até os cavaleiros de bronze subirem as doze casas, após lutaram com Hades. Digam-me, esses meninos tiveram tempo de sentir a vida?De sentir a dor da perda?_

_Não...Deixe que se envolvam, que conheçam essas moças...Assim, a causa ganhará força e a luta deixará de ser apenas uma missão. A luta será vida pela vida daqueles que amam. A luta será verdadeira. Talvez assim tenhamos alguma chance._

Os outros três ouviram aquele discurso e calaram-se. De certa forma, o mestre deles estava certo.

Por mais que convivessem juntos durante anos ainda era difícil crer que aquele homem com aparência de um menino era tão mais velho que ele e tão sábio em suas palavras.

-Senhor, - Cassius quebrou o silêncio.- Recebemos notícias de Sophie.

Por um segundo a tensão foi tamanha que o ar tornou-se quase palpável. Tucidides, apesar da expressão serena, parou o que fazia e esperava que o outro continuasse o que falava, mas não o encarava.

-Parece que o estado de saúde dela piorou, mestre.

O rapaz sorriu tristemente antes de continuar a arrumação de sua bagagem. Os outros homens olharam-se com pesar, pediram licença e retiraram-se do quarto.

Tucidides largou o que fazia e sentou-se na cama. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar seu coração; por mais que já tivesse passado por aquilo umas duas vezes não se acostumaria nunca.

"_Logo acabará."_

* * *

Então, segundo Capitulo com a reação dos nossos rapazes lindos. Como podem ver a galera não ficou muito feliz, mas bastou falar em briga que o povo aceitou o novo desafio!Homens...Todos iguais. Mulheres no santuário não são muito bem vistas, como puderem perceber. Então preparem-se...

Esse capítulo foi mais pra se ter um idéia de como esses homens irão reagir com essa estória. No próximo já haverá a introdução das moças. Até lá então!^^

Ah, teremos YAOI e YURI!/o/ Tou super feliz pela variedade de personagens da estória!

Galera **Milo, Camus, Mu e Dohko** ficaram sem pares. Infelizmente não achei nenhuma ficha que achasse que ficaria com com esses rapazes. Aqueles que não foram selecionado e quiserem tentar de novo terão preferência, mas qualquer um pode tentar uma ficha!^^

**Agradeço desde já o voto de confiança de todos, e peço perdão pelos possíveis erros ortográficos e afins. Além disso, queria poder usar todas as fichas que me enviam, mas nem todas se encaixam com a estória. Espero que compreendam e não desistam! Gente, muito obrigada de verdade!^^**

**Dúvidas?Sugestões?Só gritar.**

**PARES**

Luka- Shaka

Artemis- Aldebaran

Evangeline- Shura

Annabel- Shion

Cristhine- Mask

Michael- Afrodite

Annemie- Marin

Dália- Kanon

Nancy- Saga

Monise- Aiolos

Alaya- Aiolia

?- Mu

?-Camus

?-Milo

?Dohko


	3. Ao resgate

_Sentia como se o mundo rodasse mais rápido do que pudesse acompanhar; as imagens eram apenas borrões, mas o cheiro forte de sangue e morte era quase palpável. Ouvia com nitidez os gritos de desespero daquelas pobres almas, mas não podia fazer nada; seu corpo não lhe pertencia._

_Aos poucos fora recobrando a visão, então, olhou para o chão e viu seus pés afogados num mar de sangue. Sentiu o coração apertar, uma dor absurda atravessava-lhe o peito. Mãos surgiam à superfície daquele mar num pedido mudo de ajuda, novamente, não podia fazer nada._

_-Pobres almas... - Ouviu num sussurro._

_Ergueu então o rosto apenas para encarar uma escadaria sem fim; a cada dois ou três metros de escada, uma casa; a cada casa um homem. Deviam ser doze, não sabia bem. __Ao pé da escadaria alguns seres cobertos de sangue tentavam ergue-se do chão, com suas últimas forças clamavam por ajuda._

_Ao seu lado, de repente, um homem trajando uma armadura aparecera. O mesmo homem olhou-a e apontou na direção das escadas. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia ver o rosto do cavaleiro, pois uma máscara o cobria._

_"Por Minerva...!"- Pensou._

_Conhecia aquela armadura!E como conhecia!Ao lado dela, outros surgiram e encaravam as escadarias. Eles iriam subir. _

_Ao topo das escadas estava a deusa, mas não a que jurara servir; outra cujos cabelos eram curtos e de cor roxa. Não conseguia reconhecê-la, mas sabia que algo estava errado. A mulher mantinha-se imponente e parecia gritar algo, não com a voz, mas com o cosmo: "Cavaleiros de Minerva, daqui não passarão!"_

_Uma dor absurda atravessava-lhe o peito novamente. _

_Sentiu o ar faltar e curvou-se, apoiou as mãos no chão e constatou que também usava uma armadura. Ela agora era um deles. O sangue continuava a brotar do chão e o desespero daquelas almas era sentido de longe. Ergueu o rosto novamente e a sua frente estava Minerva. Não conseguia ver o rosto da moça, mas reconhecia aquela aura, sentiu-se ser tocada pela deusa e então tudo escureceu._

_Aos poucos as imagens foram se acertando e pode ver que as doze casas já não estavam mais de pé; não havia um homem sequer para defendê-las. Os corpos eram aos montes, crianças, mulheres... Mulheres de Minerva, aquelas que teriam o privilégio de dar à luz a deusa. Mas estavam diferentes: envelheceram. Olhou então à volta e viu os outros cavaleiros de Minerva retirarem suas máscaras... _

Um grito.

_Mataram as próprias mães e sequer uma lágrima rolava pelo rosto dos jovens guerreiros._

_Uma risada. Minerva ria, e uma outra mulher ao seu lado também. _

_O fim; o fim chegara trazido pela deusa da sabedoria, da guerra justa... A deusa que deveria defender aquele mundo._

_Um grito..._

_Um grito..._

Um grito e as servas se levantaram e correram até a mulher. Os lençóis revirados e o corpo da moça contorcendo-se em dor; suava em abundância e seus olhos reviravam, as mãos delicadas agarravam-se com força a colcha da cama e gemidos de profunda dor e terror eram deixavam sua garganta. Mais um grito. O corpo da jovem arqueou abruptamente e os dentes trincaram, as convulsões viriam em breve.

-Tenha piedade... - Clamou num sussurro uma das servas enquanto tentava impedir que a moça se machucasse durante a crise.- Tenha piedade minha deusa...

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

Andavam por aquelas ruas não muito agradáveis já há alguns minutos. Tentavam chegar ao hotel em que ficariam hospedados até encontrarem a primeira moça. A princípio os nove cavaleiros e Tucidides foram para Bélgica; a idéia era achar a mulher e três ou dois dos guerreiros escoltarem-na para o Santuário, o restante seguiria para o próximo local.

Tucidides por fim entendeu porque dois cavaleiros de ouro jamais devem ficar juntos no mesmo local... Briga de mil dias com ambos os cosmos elevados ao máximo e ameaçando destruir meio mundo?Não, isso era o de menos na opinião do jovem mestre. A implicância, as brincadeiras de gosto duvidoso e as reclamações sem fim, essas sim, eram o maior dos problemas.

O jovem romano já não agüentava mais ouvir Milo reclamar do quanto Camus reclamava dele. Afrodite não parava de xingar cada vez que uma das "meninas de família"- prostitutas- se esfregavam nele, enquanto Máscara da Morte o chamava de "viadinho" em meio a risos devido a cara de nojo que o pisciano fazia. E Shura, Kanon e Aiolia infernizavam o juízo do pobre romano na tentativa de saberem quais eram os outros nomes naquela lista de "mães de Minerva"- como apelidaram. Ao que parecia apenas Aldebaran e Mu não davam dores de cabeça, mas Tucidides já esperava o pior de todos ali.

-É aqui!- Quase berrou o romano quando chegaram à frente de uma lojinha de quinquilharias. Só queria que todos aqueles homens- "Homens não, moleques!", pensou consigo- calassem a boca.

-Nessa loja que encontraremos... Annemie Molko¿- Mu leu o nome na pasta que lhe fora entregue por Tucidides assim que saíram do avião.

-Que pocilga!- Afirmou Milo ao dar uma olhada pela vidraçaria imunda da loja. - Isso lá é lugar pra se trabalhar¿

-Ainda mais uma moça tão bonita... - Completou Aldebaran ao ver a foto anexada a pasta que Mu segurava.

-Nem todos têm o privilégio de se tornarem cavaleiros. - Tucidides respondeu um pouco mal- humorado. - Mas não, não é aqui que ela trabalha!E logo ali.

O romano então apontou para uma esquina logo a frente, onde se podiam observar alguns bares de aparência precária. O lugar não era dos melhores, aliás, Mu podia jurar que era uma das ruas mais inóspitas e sujas que já vira em toda a vida.

Algumas mulheres trajando roupas minúsculas desfilavam por ali convidando todo e qualquer homem que por ali passava para "dar uma volta" com elas. Em cada bar havia meia dúzia de bêbados escorados nas paredes ou pendurados no balcão. Alguns deles mexiam com as prostitutas na tentativa de conseguir um carinho naquela noite, mas normalmente eram ignorados, além de receber um olhar nada amigável das meninas. O cheiro também não era nada agradável além da aparência insalubre. As construções estavam depredadas, e as moradas da região não passavam de cortiços apertados com roupas estendidas na janela a mostra para todos que passassem.

Aiolia e Kanon se olharam; Camus tapou o nariz, pois o cheiro forte de sabe-se-lá-o-que o incomodava profundamente e Shura foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-A futura mãe de Minerva mora aqui?- Tucidides sorriu diante da reação do cavaleiro.

-A _provável_ mãe de Minerva não mora aqui, Capricórnio, mas trabalha. - Os cavaleiros trocaram olhares; a única forma de uma mulher trabalhar aqui não seria vendendo doces, com certeza.

Tucidides respirou fundo. - Sim, ela é uma prostituta!

- Uma puta irá parir uma deusa?Brincou, né?- Máscara da Morte logo se fez presente na discussão. Mas que absurdo uma criatura divina ser colocada ao mundo por um humano tão impuro quanto uma garota de programa!

- Pois então, - Continuou ignorando qualquer coisa que o cavaleiros de Câncer tenha dito após. - A idéia é um de nós abordarmos Annemie e levá-la para o hotel, assim, ficara segura e poderemos seguir para o santuário. Dois de vocês irão escoltá-la até lá, os demais seguirão comigo para buscar as outras e assim seguiremos até estarmos todos de volta à Grécia.

Todos confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça. Mas estavam se perguntando quem seria o sortudo a "contratar" a moça.

Ficou decido então que ao cair da noite, Milo iria atrás da moça e a convidaria para o hotel onde estava hospedado - afinal, Escorpião já tinha certa experiência em convidar moças para uma volta, e se fosse Mu o escolhido provavelmente não hoje conseguiriam falar com Annemie; os demais cavaleiros e Tucidides aguardariam num dos quarto do hotel. Ali, ao menos, a estória poderia ser contada com mais calma e qualquer reação extrema da moça contida.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Já no santuário, Shion estava com os nervos à flor da pele, apesar de não demonstrar. Não concordava ainda com toda aquela estória, e sua intuição dizia-lhe que algo estava errado; sentia que os Conselheiros de Minerva escondiam algo, porém, os outros cavaleiros e até mesmo Athena pareciam não notar ou se importar.

-Pensando demais, Shion!Assim irá envelhecer cedo.

O Mestre virou-se na direção da voz que o perturbava, não se surpreendeu ao ver Dohko. Só mesmo o libriano para ser tão insolente com o Mestre do santuário; não importasse quantas vezes Shion chamasse a atenção de Dohko, o amigo de longa dada continuaria a tratá-lo da mesma forma.

-Dohko...

-Que tanto lhe preocupa, velho amigo?- O chinês aproximou-se com aquele sorriso característico estampado no rosto, desarmando o antigo cavaleiro de Áries por completo. Shion fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, esquecendo-se de brigar pela milésima vez com Dohko por não se dirigir apropriadamente ao Grande Mestre.

-Minerva é o que me preocupa, Dohko. Há algo errado nessa estória!

Dohko fitou-o por alguns segundos. - É, eu sei.

-Sabe?- Espantou-se o Mestre. - E ainda assim aceitou essa missão suicida?Como pode ser tão irresponsável, Dohko de Libra?Os outros até entendo, pela pouca idade, mas você... 'Que tem na cabeça?

-Ora, não seja dramático!- Dohko riu.- Sei que há algo que não nos contam, mas não quer dizer com isso que eu vá deixar que aquelas meninas sejam mortas.

O Grande Mestre bufou; às vezes o chinês o tirava do sério. Perguntava-se como o cavaleiro não pensava na segurança de Athena ante a situação vivida. Dohko jamais mudaria...Uma grande criança!Isso sim!

Já o cavaleiro de Libra divertia-se com o mau humor de Shion; às vezes o amigo podia ser estressado demais. Se até mesmo a deusa achou que deveria proteger aquelas mulheres, que mal havia?E Tucidides falara a verdade: protegiam a uma causa! Salvar Athena dos perigos era apenas um dos deveres. O importante era garantir a paz e a salvação do mundo dos homens que nesse momento, ao que tudo indicava, corria risco mais uma vez.

-Ah, antes que me esqueça, velho amigo, Marin encontrou duas moças da lista e as trouxe para cá.

-Já?- Shion virou-se para Dohko.

- Ao que parece uma é amazona, a outra é uma das servas. Marin já as convocou, devem estar esperando no salão. Athena disse que irá falar com as duas pessoalmente.

Shion revirou os olhos e Dohko apenas riu. Sentia que o amigo mal-humorado ainda mudaria sua postura com relação às moças que estavam por vir. Afinal, se bem conhecia Shion, apesar de aparentar indiferença com tudo e todos, tinham um enorme coração.

**_x_x_**

Quando a amazona de Águia apareceu, não se preocupou, achou que seria apenas que teria mais serviço para o dia, porém quando Marin veio informa-lhe que sua presença se fazia necessária no salão do Grande Mestre, Agnes ficou tensa. Até onde se lembrava não havia feito nada de errado para ser chamada, mas acreditava que o Mestre tinha seus motivos. A mulher então seguiu imediatamente para a reunião que fora convocada; ao chegar deparou-se com Shion, Dohko e a própria deusa. Imediatamente curvou-se perante os três e aguardou calada e de cabeça baixo suas ordens.

Agnes, apesar da idade, era uma mulher atraente. Já não era tão moça assim, mas agüentava o trabalho que muitas, ainda mais novas que ela, não conseguiam. Tinha lá seus 32 anos e o tempo parecia não ter efeito sobre ela; mantinha-se bela e forte; os seios fartos e ainda empinados; corpo acinturado com os quadris largos. Agnes era uma belíssima mulher e de aparência simples, com os cabelos cor de chocolate presos num firme e elegante coque. Trajava uma toga branca um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, e sandálias de couro que trançavam nas pernas.

Saori aproximou-se da mulher e tocou-lhe o ombro. Mais que depressa, Agnes ergue o rosto um pouco surpresa e fitou a jovem deusa; Athena apenas sorriu-lhe.

-Onde está a outra moça?-Perguntou.

-Senhorita...?- Agnes a olhou sem entender o que se passava. -Que moça, minha deusa?

Antes mesmo que Saori pudesse responder, sua atenção, assim como a dos outros cavaleiros, foi desviada para o ser que adentrava as pressas pela porta. A amazona quase tropeçou ao ver a deusa a sua frente. Conteve o passo e imediatamente curvou-se, de forma desastrada, aos três que estavam ali. Estava ofegante devido a correria

-Peço mil perdões pelo atraso, Athena!- A jovenzinha permanecia de cabeça baixa, mas se a levantasse poderia ver o sorriso se desenhar no rosto de Dohko e a expressão de desaprovação de Shion.- Mas estava treinando e...

-E como sempre falando demais, Virgínia!

A jovem amazona calou-se e voltou-se para Marin, que aparecera logo após a entrada um pouco desastrada de Virgínia.

-Bom, - Athena começou. - Sei que as duas estavam ocupadas com seus afazeres, mas o assunto que tenho para tratar com vocês não podia esperar.

Tanto Agnes como Virgínia se encararam. A pergunta que não calava em suas cabeças era: que diabos uma amazona e uma serva teriam em comum no assunto a ser tratado?

Virgínia, inquieta, aguardava ansiosa pelas palavras de Athena; ouvira os rumores de que uma nova guerra se aproximava e mal podia esperar para colocar seu treinamento à prova!

Marin, que percebeu a agitação da colega, e pupila, não conteve o sorriso- que não foi notado pelo uso da máscara.

Ginger, como era chamada pelas outras amazonas, era uma menina presa em corpo de mulher. Se ao menos a morena soubesse dos olhares que arrancava quando passava pelos outros cavaleiros... Mas ainda era moleca, apesar disso, muito responsável e esforçada.

Como a maioria das amazonas, demoraria a notar que era uma mulher e, com isso, diferente dos cavaleiros.

A menina tinha um corpo escultural, esculpido pelos duros anos de treino; a pele negra sem marca alguma era algo exótico em meio às guardiãs de Athena. O rosto escondido pela máscara não deixava a decepcionar, apesar de negra, possui os traços caucasianos; o nariz fino, o rosto de traços delicados. Os cabelos negros, liso natural, cortados num Chanel com franja perfeito.

- A situação é um pouco delicada, senhoritas. - Dohko começou.- Ao que parece uma nova batalha se aproxima.

Ginger conteve-se para não dar pulos de alegria; podia parecer estranho comemorar a aproximação de uma guerra, mas convenhamos, a vida dessa jovenzinha sempre foram as lutas.

Agnes, por outro lado, ficou preocupada. Sua expressão fechou-se e a respiração ficou pesada, só de lembrar-se dos acontecimentos da guerra passada tinha vontade de chorar... Quantas vidas não foram perdidas? Quanto sangue não fora derramado? Sua própria vida virou de cabeça para baixo.

-Perdão, meu senhor, mas em que uma serva como eu poderia lhes ser útil em uma batalha?

-Qual seu nome, serva?- Dohko lhe perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Agnes, meu senhor. - Respondeu firme.- Chamo-me Agnes.

-Pois bem, Agnes, - O libriano sorriu um daqueles sorrisos encantadores à serviçal. – Sei que pode parecer um pouco confuso, mas um dos motivos dessa guerra ocorrer pode ser as senhoritas.

A serva arregalou os olhos sem entender nadas; Ginger não se conteve:

- Que fizemos pra dar início a uma guerra?

Shion olhou para Dohko e suspirou; isso seria pior do que tinha imaginado.

-Não é exatamente o que vocês fizeram... - Shion começou.

-Ou já fizeram, não sei. - Interrompeu Dohko, sendo fuzilado com o olhar por Shion.

-Acontece, senhoritas, - Athena resolveu intervir. - Que recebemos o pedido de ajuda de outra deusa, Minerva, que está para reencarnar. Mulheres que estão numa lista de possíveis mães da deusa estão sendo atacadas e mortas.

Virgínia ficou indignada. Como assim mulheres inocentes estavam sendo atacadas?Cerrou os pulsos em raiva; se tivesse a oportunidade que esperava iria mostrar a esses desgraçados a não machucarem inocentes mães!

-Minha deusa, se for preciso, irei atrás dessas moças para protegê-las!

-É muito nobre de sua parte, guerreira de Lince, mas os cavaleiros de ouro já foram mandados para essa missão. – Shion informou. – E se a chamamos aqui, juntamente com Agnes e Marin, é porque o nome das três aparece na lista que nos foi dada pelos Conselheiros de Minerva.

Agnes arregalou os olhos, estupefata com o que acabara de ouvir. Não sabia como reagir diante da notícia; achava que algo assim seria impossível, afinal, era apenas uma serva!Esquecida pelos deuses e abandonada a própria sorte.

Ginger olhou para Marin que apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. A jovem amazona então voltou à atenção para Athena e os outros dois cavaleiros. Só podia ser algum engano!

-Mas, mas... eu?

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

-Ande logo, Milo!- Camus berrava pela terceira vez enquanto esmurrava a porta do banheiro.

-Arre!Francês mais impaciente!- Gritou Milo de volta.

Aquário, vencido pelo cansaço foi sentar-se na enorme cama de casal ao lado de Afrodite esperando que Milo terminasse logo de se arrumar. Desse jeito, não conseguiriam achar Annemie tão cedo. Sem falar do possível perigo que a moça corria.

Por fim, Escorpião deixara o banheiro. Estava bonito, e como! Os cabelos rebeldes, presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e algumas mechas que escapavam, emoldurando o belo rosto do cavaleiro. Vestia uma calça jeans de cor escura, um pouco justa, e uma blusa de cor clara. Um visual simples, mas que num homem daquele chamava muita atenção.

Milo calçou o tênis e, recebendo as últimas instruções de Tucidides, seguiu para a rua onde Annemie trabalhava. Máscara da Morte e Shura acompanharam o amigo até a entrada do hotel, ficariam ali de guarda até que o outro voltasse com a moça.

O grego andava apressado e olhando para os lados, estava concentrado e atento para qualquer movimento suspeito ou cosmo que se aproximasse. Chegou à esquina em que estivera pela tarde e dali tentou avistar seu alvo. Não demorou muito e achou a moça. Tinha que admitir que a menina parecia muito mais bonita ao vivo, e que era uma pena, alguém assim viver uma vida tão desregrada.

Annemie mexia nos cabelos; a todo o momento olhava para os homens que por ali passavam. Muitos a convidavam para um momento a sós, mas a moça, com um sorriso no rosto, dispensava um a um. Sabia que no meio de todas àquelas era uma jóia.

-Hey...- Milo aproximou-se da garota felinamente. – Está sozinha essa noite, querida?

A belga olhou-o de cima a baixo. – "Turista" pensou.- e sorriu sem pudor algum. Ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos negros por trás da orelha e aproximou-se perigosamente do grego.

-Procurando companhia?- Milo sorriu de volta; como deseja não estar em "serviço." Mas ninguém disse que não poderia tirar proveito da situação.

Escorpião acariciou o rosto de Annemie e sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido:

-Conheço um lugar onde podemos ficar mais confortáveis.

Annemie afastou-se um pouco do grego e ajeitou o casaco que usava. Mais uma vez olhou Milo, como quem avaliasse se valeria à pena. Não podia negar que o rapaz era bonito, mas não estava nessa por prazer.

-São duzentos dólares adiantados e mais duzentos na saída, garotão. Uma hora apenas, se passar, cobro cinqüenta dólares a cada meia hora.

Quase engasgou com preço, porém manteve a postura. Como assim quatrocentos dólares só pra uma hora de transa! Jamais precisou pagar para mulher alguma ter o prazer de deitar-se com ele!Quem essa mulher pensava que era?

Tudo bem que a pele branca e os cabelos negros, bem cortados na altura do ombro, faziam um contraste interessante com os olhos de cor prata. E os traços delicados do rosto, com o nariz empinado – um charme, na opinião de Milo- além do corpo bonito com seios fartos, muito bem realçados pela blusa decotada da moça, e uma bunda que... Okay, definitivamente ela valia o que cobrava, mesmo que nem fosse tão boa assim de cama.

O grego abriu a carteira e entregou os duzentos dólares a Annemie, que sorriu e guardou na pequena bolsa preta que carregava consigo.

-Muito bem, aonde vamos?

Milo a pegou pela mão e foi guiando até o hotel. Annemie apenas ficava atenta para ver aonde aquele gringo iria levá-la. Qualquer coisa atacava-o com o canivete que sempre levava consigo e corria para seu cafetão.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel, Milo mais que depressa subiu com a moça; Máscara e Shura que estão montando guarda na entrada subiram logo após a porta do elevador que Escorpião e Annemie tinham entrado fechar. Acharam melhor dar um tempo antes de seguirem para o quarto, assim a moça não estranharia nada.

-Pra quem paga quatrocentos dólares numa companhia para noite esse hotel é bem chinfrim!- Ela comentou.

-Economizam-se em algumas coisas para se ter outras. – O cavaleiro respondeu com um sorriso safado.

Abriu a porta do quarto e com um gesto com as mãos, convidou Annemie para entrar primeiro. A belga riu do falso cavalheirismo e entrou no quarto, só notou que havia mais gente lá dentre quando já era tarde; virou-se para tentar sair de lá, mas o gringo e mais outros dois – Máscara e Shura.- bloqueavam a porta.

A moça sentiu o coração parar; como pudera se deixar levar pelo charme daquele turista?Agora estava numa enrascada... Ao menos era o que pensava.

-Não se preocupe, Annemie.- Tucidides falou. Estava sentado numa cadeira de madeira, ao lado da escrivaninha.

-Co-como sabe meu nome?- Se a intenção era acalmá-la não funcionou; agora sim a belga começava a ficar nervosa.

-Tente se acalmar, senhorita Molko. – Aldebaran começou. - Estamos aqui para ajudá-la.

Annemie olhou para todos aqueles homens e desatou a rir, mas era um riso nervoso.

-Meu caro, da onde eu venho, uma puta num quarto com mais de um homem não é boa coisa!Ainda mais quando a puta sou eu!

-Se puder nos escutar... - Milo tentou aproximar-se da mulher, mas esta, mais que depressa afastou com tapa na mão que tentava tocá-la.

-E você...!- Apontou o dedo no rosto do grego. - Saiba que irei cobrar mais caro!

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o meio-dia, mas ainda assim o tempo parecia se arrastar. Escrevendo, por fim, a última frase no quadro negro, Annabel largou o giz em cima da pequena mesa de madeira.

-Bom, acho que é isso, crianças!Aqueles que acabaram de copiar podem ir embora.

Mais que depressa as crianças terminaram de escrever em seus cadernos e os guardavam na mochila, todos ansiavam pelo final de semana. Um a um, deixaram a sala de aula despedindo-se da professora em meio a gritinhos e risadas.

Annabel suspirou aliviada ao se ver sozinha em sala; não que não gostasse dos alunos, mas às vezes aquelas crianças lhe davam uma canseira!E foi pensando nesse trabalho todo que tinha com aqueles pequenos que Bellee acariciou a própria barriga. Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

A barriga ainda não estava grande, mas já dava sinais de que estava ali, logo as roupas largas que usava não seriam o suficiente para esconder a gravidez. Não é que ela fosse indesejada, mas numa vila tão pequena, ser mãe solteira era complicado e ainda não havia se preparado psicologicamente para aturar os comentários e questionários que seriam feitos. Sem contar as circunstancias na qual aquela criança fora gerada...

Perdida em pensamentos, sequer ouviu quando a porta da sala de aula foi aberta. Apenas notou que havia alguém mais na sala além dela quando o homem aproximou-se.

-Ahn, olá!- Annabel tratou de ajeitar-se na cadeira. - Peço perdão, estava completamente distraída, senhor!Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

O homem sorriu-lhe, mas no interior de Annabel, chame de intuição feminina, que seja, dizia que algo estava errado. Por educação a moça sorriu de volta, porém um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

- É pai de algum aluno, senhor...?- Bellee tratou de afastar-se do homem; fingiu mexer na bolsa que estava no outro canto da sala.

-Está grávida. - O homem disse de supetão, surpreendendo a mulher.

Annabel não respondeu, apenas o encarava séria. Como ele poderia saber disso?E porque ainda sorria daquela forma tão... Assustadora? Bellee sentiu o coração disparar; só queria sair dali o quanto antes, mas a porta estava bloqueada pelo tal homem.

Estava assustada e aquele ser a olhava de forma fixa.

-Não sei do que está falando!- Desconversou. - Mas se me da licença, preciso ir. Tenho que encontrar com meu marido!

Mentiu na tentativa de intimidar o homem, que sequer se abalou. Bellee então pegou sua bolsa e seguiu, pisando firme, em direção a saída. Não queria demonstrar seu medo, mas estava difícil, ainda mais quando o sujeito veio em sua direção, impedindo-a de sair.

Ele chegou bem próximo a professora e segurou-a pelo pulso. Annabel o olhou com os olhos marejados; mas o que estava acontecendo ali?Novamente o homem lhe sorriu, a italiana teve certeza então de algo muito ruim iria acontecer.

* * *

**Ae!Seguindo com nossa estória: nesse capítulos algumas moças já são apresentadas!Annemie, Ginger, Agnes e Annabel!**

**Bom, galera, agradeço MUITO as reviews!Me diverti lendo os comentários de vocês...sim os nossos lindinhos são machistas até cansar!E mulher, quem precisa disso quando se tem uma boa briga?Não é a toa que povo desconfia, né?XD * aquela que desconfia sério***

**Se não fosse por vocês não estaria escrevendo essa estória, então, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo incentivo e paciência. Perdão os erros ortográficos e afins, mas eu não tenho muita paciência pra revisar e a peste que me dá algumas idéias e sempre lê os capítulos antes de serem publicados é tão disléxica quanto eu!XD**

**Aqueles que por ventura eu esqueci de responder a mensagens, perdão, mas final de período é isso ae!x_x *morre* Assim que puder eu responderei a todos!^^**

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS!De coração.**

**PS: Camus e Mu ainda estão na pista pra negócio!XD'' Se não tiver par pra esses dois já viu que eles vão terminar juntos, né?u_u BRINKS!XD ou não...**

**Dúvidas?Sugestões?É só gritar!**

**Juno.**


	4. Italianos e Gregos

Belle sentia a pressão em seu pulso aumentar. Queria gritar desesperadamente, mas por algum motivo a voz parecia presa em sua garganta. Os olhos marejados em lágrimas e a respiração alterada demonstravam todo o seu medo.

O homem que até então apenas a segurava sorriu. Um sorriso cínico e medonho. Annabel olhou dentro daqueles olhos a sua gente tentando encontrar qualquer resquício de sentimento, mas só via o vazio. Aos poucos as feições do sujeito iam se transformando.

No lugar dos olhos esverdeados, a cor preta começava a dominar o globo ocular. Os dentes pareciam entortar-se e ficarem afiados; o rosto contorcia-se numa carranca horrorosa. A própria mão que prendia firmemente o pulso de Annabel ganhava um aspecto pavoroso; as unhas compridas e afiadas e a pela seca e repuxada descamava.

Ao ver aquelas transformações bem diante de seus olhos sentiu o coração disparar em medo. A respiração tornou-se mais ofegante que antes e finalmente sua voz se fez presente. Grunhiu em dor ao sentir o homem, ou melhor, criatura, aperta mais ainda seu delicado pulso.

Quando abriu a boca para gritar, Bellee fora acertada por um violento tapa em seu rosto. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo conto do lábio e a face arder. Tentou livrar-se daquele sujeito que a segurava e num movimento brusco, reunindo o pouco de força que tinha no momento, empurrou a criatura.

Pego desprevenido, acabou por soltar a moça que correu desesperada e cambaleante em direção a porta.

-Desgraça...- Proferiu entre dentes e numa voz grossa e animalesca. Correu atrás de Bellee e agarrou-a pelos longos cabelos negros antes que pudesse escapar da sala.- Vai se arrepender, vadia!

-AH!

Num misto de surpresa e dor a moça gritou. Fechou os olhos com força assim que se sentiu sendo puxada pelos cabelos. Tentou agarrar em algo para evitar a queda devido ao puxão, mas acabou levando consigo a carteira na qual se apoiara.

O monstro puxou mais uma vez com força os cabelos da jovem forçando-a a baixar a cabeça. Belle tremia e as lágrimas escapavam dos belos olhos azuis e banhavam seu rosto. Queria ser forte, porém não conseguia.

"_Por quê? Pelos deuses... Alguém, pelo amor dos deuses, alguém ajude...!" _– Pedia mentalmente em suas preces. Estava desesperada.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Essa é a verdade. - Tucidides concluiu.

Annemie, que estava sentada na enorme cama de casal, cruzou as pernas e acendeu um cigarro. Deu uma longa tragada, sentindo a fumaça invadir seus pulmões, e então olhou para os cavaleiros.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi: Uma guerra entre deuses está para acontecer e eu sou uma das que irá parir um desses deuses.

-Exato. – O romano confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não satisfeito, esse outro deus – inimigo da que irei parir- resolveu que irá me matar, assim, poderá dominar o mundo sem maiores problemas. - Ela continuou.

-Isso.

-E para impedir que eu seja morta, vocês precisaram me levar para um santuário na Grécia?

Com o cigarro ainda entre os dedos, ela observou os cavaleiros confirmarem toda aquela estória com um aceno de cabeça; ela deu uma risada e apagou o cigarro na sola da bota.

-Okay, conta outra!- Annemie levantou-se e já ia sair, porém Máscara da Morte postou-se em frente à porta.

-É melhor sentar. - Informou o cavaleiro.

Annemie fitou-o por alguns segundos antes de sorrir sedutoramente; aproximou-se do homem e chegou seus lábios bem próximos ao do italiano.

-Esquece que nessa estória não caio. – Disse num sussurro. – Agora me deixa ir, vai. Prometo recompensá-lo de alguma forma.

Máscara sequer se abalou; olhou-a nos olhos e repetiu mais grosseiro que antes:

-Melhor se sentar, garota.

O rosto da belga contorceu-se numa careta e, mais que depressa, empurrou o cavaleiro a sua frente e ia tentar escapar. Porém, o italiano fora mais ágil, agarrou-a pela cintura e jogou-a por cima do ombro.

-ME SOLTA! Seu imundo!- Annemie acertava alguns socos nas costas de Câncer, mas esse sequer se abalava. - Vocês não vão me levar de volta para aquele bêbado nojento, ouviram?

-Não vou voltar para meu pai!Não mesmo!- Ainda esperneava e xingava em sua língua pátria, tentando livra-se dos braços do cavaleiro.

Já irritado com a moça, o italiano dirigiu-se até a cama, onde a jogou sem a menor delicadeza. Annemie rapidamente fez menção em se levantar, mas logo deu de cara Máscara, que lhe apontava o dedo.

-CALADA!E chega de chilique porra!- A moça olhou-o assustada; a respiração estava alterada devido ao esforço. - Você vai com a gente e fim de papo!

-Não se preocupe, - Tucidides olhou feio para Máscara e depois se voltou para a menina. - Não iremos levá-la para seu pai. Confie em nós.

Annemie continuava a olhá-los um pouco assustada, não queria confiar neles, mas não teria jeito. Pelo visto, não conseguiria escapar daqueles homens. Suspirou pesadamente, tentando acalmar-se e ajeitou os cabelos que caiam por seu rosto.

-Grosso!- Sussurrou, enquanto encarava Máscara da Morte; o cavaleiro revirou os olhos apenas.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A pedido de Athena, Aiolos fazia sua ronda quase diária pelo pequeno vilarejo nas proximidades do Santuário. Após o anuncio da possível ameaça aos moradores tanto da vila quanto do local sagrado, Saori achou por bem reforçar a segurança.

Os cavaleiros revezavam-se para a ronda. O cavaleiro de Sagitário por conhecer melhor a vizinhança e seus moradores quase sempre era colocado em serviço de vigia. Os moradores o adoravam e sempre vinham a seu encontro para conversas e contar dos últimos acontecimentos.

E dessa vez não era diferente. Enquanto passeava por entre as casas e cumprimentava seus moradores Aiolos sentiu uma energia diferente no ar. A princípio um cosmo estranho guiava-o até a escola primária, à medida que se aproximava sentia aquela energia transformasse em algo maligno.

"_Algo está errado!"-_ Gritavam seus sentidos.

Mais que depressa, o cavaleiro de Athena correu até a escola onde entrou sem muito cuidado pela porta da secretaria, assustando a velha senhora que tomava nota de alguns documentos.

A velhinha olhou-o com cara de poucos amigos e antes mesmo que pudesse mandá-lo embora e voltar num outro horário, Aiolos correu pelo estreito corredor – logo a direita da entra- em direção ao cosmo que sentia. Viu-se em frente a uma das salas de aula cuja porta estava trancada. Atrás de si vinha a velhinha, gritando para que esperasse.

-Não pode entrar assim!- Brigou a senhora. - A professora está reunião com um dos pais!

Sagitário ignorou a velha senhora e com um chute arrombou a porta da sala, assustando tanto Bellee quanto seu agressor. Aproveitando a distração da criatura, a moça levantou-se um pouco estabanada e praticamente pulou em Aiolos, abraçando-o pelo braço fortemente. Anna tremia e soluça por entre as lágrimas.

-Vamos...Saia daqui!- Ordenou. Não tinha tempo para consolar a moça.- Agora!

Bellee olhou-o assustada e fez como mandado, junto com a velhinha deixou correu para fora da escola.

Aiolos então encarou o homem a sua frente. Algo estranhou chamou sua atenção. Aquele sujeito não parecia humano; não era como os cavaleiros que havia enfrentado, parecia uma espécie de demônio...

-Quem pensa que é?- Esbravejou a criatura numa voz grossa.

Sagitário pôs-se em posição de luta. Os pés separados e as mãos em punho denunciavam que atacaria sem pensar duas vezes caso se fizesse necessário. Concentrou o seu cosmo, elevando até onde considerava seguro para não destruir o local. Queria apenas assustar aquele ser para que não tivesse que lutar ali, no meio do vilarejo, e correr o risco de machucar alguém.

Funcionou. O homem, agora com uma expressão bestial, gritou como um animal acuado e se desfez em meio a uma fumaça negra. Aiolos respirou um pouco mais aliviado, mas ainda preocupava-se com a moça.

Correu para fora da escola, afinal, tinha que tirar aquela mulher de lá o quanto antes. Achou-a sentada num banquinho, próximo a uma casa, aos prantos. A velhinha estava ao seu lado tentava acalmá-la.

O moreno aproximou-se devagar, não querendo assustar nenhuma das duas.

-As senhoras estão bem?

Annabel levantou o rosto, banhado em lágrima e correu para Aiolos, abraçando-o forte enquanto murmurava palavras de agradecimento. O sagitariano ficou sem reação e um pouco sem graça; abraçou a moça de volta um pouco sem jeito esperando que logo ela se acalmasse.

-Moça,...- Chamou após alguns segundos.- A senhorita precisa sair , há um lugar seguro aqui próximo.

Não é que Annabel fosse com qualquer um pra qualquer lugar, mas por algum motivo aquele homem inspirava confiança. Sem falar que ele havia salvado sua vida. A morena concordou em ir com ele, apesar dos olhares de reprovação da velha senhora que os acompanhara até então.

Bellee ainda estava muito abalada com tudo; tremia de leve e algumas lágrimas teimavam em rolar por seu belo rosto, sentia o pulso latejar pela força que aquele homem fizera para detê-la dentro da sala. Além da dor de cabeça e o lábios levemente inchado.

O cavaleiro acompanhava a moça em passos lentos, sempre atento para um possível ataque de o que quer que fosse aquela criatura de minutos atrás. Olhava para Bellee num misto de preocupação e revolta por Marte submeter aquela mulher a tal episódio. Com toda certeza, quando visse de novo tal sujeito, acabaria com ele num piscar.

Aos poucos vinham se aproximando dos portões do Santuário, Annabel por alguns segundos esquecera-se do ataque sofrido, e surpreendia-se com a grandiosidade do lugar. Nunca havia passeado por aqueles lados; parte se devia por ouvir as estórias daquele lugar ser místico e coisas muito estranhas acontecerem por lá.

A italiana olhou para Aiolos como quem perguntasse onde estavam; o cavaleiro sorriu e tomou-lhe a mão, guiando-a portões adentro.

-Não se preocupe moça, aqui estará a salvo.

-A salvo de que?- Finalmente pronunciou-se num fio de voz.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Cristhine estava um pouco ansiosa com aquele encontro que poderia definir sua carreira. Ainda não acreditava que havia sido promovida e que agora iria a uma reunião para planejar a cerimônia da nova filial da Fundação Kido.

A idéia, pelo que entendera, era promover um desfile com crianças das mais variadas em prol da nova causa abraçada pela empresa. Para isso, se reuniria com o pessoal de propaganda e com Monise Manson, dona de uma empresa de talentos mirins. Fora selecionada para mediar o encontro por dominar com maestria diversas línguas.

Preocupada com o trabalho, Cristhine conseguia esquecer-se de seus problemas, inclusive o de uma gravidez inesperada cujo pai da criança havia sumido no mundo. Aliás, só de lembrar o quanto tinha sido ingênua em acreditar nas palavras daquele italiano besta sentia raiva de si mesma.

Perdida em pensamentos a grega só notou que chegara ao hotel onde a senhorita Manson estava hospedada quando o motorista da empresa deixou o veículo e foi abrir a porta para que Monise entrasse e senta-se ao lado de Cristhine.

-Bom dia! – Disse alegremente a italiana ao entra no carro..- Deve ser a senhorita Marinelli, correto?

-Sim,- Respondeu a ruiva. – Peço desculpas pelo atraso, senhorita Manson, mas o trânsito estava terrível!

-Por favor, não há necessidade de tanta formalidade!Pode chamar-me de Monise.- A italiana sorriu abertamente enquanto prendia os longos cabelos negros num caprichoso rabo de cavalo.

Cristhine sorriu; Monise era bem simpática- "_Pela graça dos deuses!"-_ afinal, teriam que trabalhar juntas por um bom tempo! A grega então informou a outra mulher que seriam levadas para o lugar indicados pela senhorita Kido onde aconteceria a reunião sobre o grande evento da empresa.

Monise estranhou um pouco, afinal, essas reuniões costumavam ser durante almoços ou jantares, mas não discutiria com um cliente jamais.

-Deve gostar bastante de criança, não?- Perguntou Cris na tentativa de puxar papo.

-Ah, e como!- A italiana gesticulava.- Não vejo a hora de ter os meus!

A ruiva sorriu um pouco sem ânimo; ter filhos não estava em seus planos, aliás, a barriga logo estaria visível e não haveria roupa que pudesse escondê-la. Num instinto levou a mão ao próprio abdômen.

O medo de ter a promissória carreira encerrada antes dos trinta lhe causava arrepios na espinha; não saberia como lidar com isso!Pior, não sabia bem como lidar com uma criança aquela altura.

Monise percebeu o gesto discreto e o desconforto da moça, sorriu na tentativa de acalmá-la. Não iria dizer nada já que sequer tinham intimidade.

Aos poucos o carro foi se afastando da cidade e dando lugar a uma paisagem quase rural. Nessa hora até mesmo Cristhine estranhou; mais que depressa a grega questionou o motorista:

-Senhor, tem certeza que estamos indo para o lugar certo?

-Essas foram às coordenadas que recebi, senhorita. - Respondeu o homem.

Ambas as mulheres se olharam um pouco apreensivas, mas se era no fim do mundo que Saori Kido queria fazer uma reunião, paciência! Ambas estavam recebendo muito bem por aquilo, ao menos.

O motorista parou minutos depois em frente a um vilarejo. Informou que era até ali que tinha sido autorizado a ir. Dali pra frente as duas deverias seguir sozinhas.

-Deve ter algo errado!- Bradou Cristhine já irritada.

-Não, senhorita.- O homem respondeu calmamente.- É aqui mesmo. A senhorita Kido avisou que alguém iria vir recebê-las. Um rapaz louro, disse ela.

-Mas eu não estou vendo homem louro algum aqui!- Dessa vez foi Monise quem falou. – Pra mim chega!Leve-me de volta, por favor!

-Não posso. Ordens da senhorita Kido!

Cristhine não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Pegou o celular e tentou discar para a chefa, mas não havia sinal algum. Era só o que faltava. Se já não tivesse problemas o suficiente para se ocupar, agora nem mesmo o celular funcionava! A jovem de cabelos alaranjados, tendendo ao vermelho, respirou fundo na tentativa de se acalmar, mas foi em vão. Estava irritadíssima com aquela situação; e se juntasse aos problemas pessoas podia-se dizer que Cristhine estava prestes a matar um!

Do outro lado era Monise quem tentava usara o telefone celular. Sabia que iria ser em vão, mas achou que não custava tentar. Conhecia bem a região para saber que a tecnologia ainda não havia chegado a tal lugar.

Criada nos arredores, e freqüentadora assídua das pequenas cidades da Grécia, Monise costumava casar seus pequenos talentos por aquelas bandas. Apesar de nacionalizada italiana, Monise fora criada pelos pais em Grécia. O inverso acontecia com Cristhine; grega de nascença, a moça viva em Itália.

-Ah, pelo amor dos deuses!- Cris deixou o carro e bateu a porta com violência. Monise a seguiu, não iria ficar sozinha dentro do carro.

-É melhor se acalmar, senhorita.- A italiana aproximou-se da colega de trabalho e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

-Como posso me alcalmar?- Respondeu ríspida.- Estamos no meio do nada, com um motorista acéfalo e esperando um suposto homem louro que sabe-se-lá-onde ele está!

-É, mas perder a cabeça vai nos ajudar em quê?

Cristhine respirou fundo, havia errado ao perder calma e ainda por cima ser grossa com um dos participantes do projeto da Fundação. Se quisesse manter o emprego seria melhor desculpar-se.

-Eu...

- Devem ser Cristhine e Monise, certo?

Novamente a ruiva sentiu-se irritar, detestava mais que tudo ser interrompida. Ambas olharam na direção em que foram chamadas; finalmente avistaram o tal homem louro.

- E quem é você? -Irritou-se Cristhine. Monise ainda tentou manter a calma; estava curiosa com a situação, afinal, não era todo dia que se via um homem louro usando roupas típicas indianas em pleno interior da Grécia. Além de tudo o tal sujeito andava de olhos fechados.

-Chamo-me Shaka, - Respondeu fazendo pouco da irritação de Cristhine.- Sou o Cavaleiro de Virgem e vim a pedido de Athena, por isso, se puderem me acompanhar...

Nem bem terminou de falar e deu as costas paras as duas mulheres, seguindo em frente. Monise pensou em protestar, mas estavam longe demais da civilização e, se bem lembrava, não conseguiriam sair de lá se não fosse pela ajuda dos moradores do vilarejo.

-Mas que Athena?- A italiana apressou-se e ultrapassou Shaka, parando bem a frente do indiano.- Estamos esperando por Saori Kido! E será que da pro senhor abrir os olhos?

O cavaleiro sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. "Encarou" de olhos fechados Monise por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir.

Cristhine respirou fundo, sentia a cabeça latejar tamanho o estresse. Senhorita Kido que a perdoasse, mas ela não seguiria nenhum maluco que andava de olhos fechados!A mulher girou nos calcanhares- o vestido preto de tecido leve seguindo seus movimentos- na intenção de voltar para o carro; iria sair de lá. Porém, ao virar-se viu o carro cantando pneu e afastando-se.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se ao ver-se sem transporte para casa e dependendo de um homem louco de vestes indianas e de uma moça que ser conhecia! Sentia o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça e vontade de xingar se fez presente. Uma leve tontura a assolou; não devia se estressar estando grávida.

Monise que não sabia se seguia o rapaz loiro ou ficava ao lado de Cris. Pensou até em tirar as sandálias de salto-baixo e ir andando até uma cidadezinha próxima. Lá, com certeza conheceria alguém que pudesse ajudá-la.

Porém não teve muito tempo para pensar, assim que voltou-se para encarar Cristhine, viu a moça cambalear. Rapidamente correu até a jovem a amparou nos braços antes que está alcançasse o chão de terra.

Os cabelos antes presos num coque desfizeram-se pelos movimentos rápidos para tentar segurar a colega; como uma cascata as ondas negras do bonito cabelo cobriam as costas de Monise até a cintura. Para aqueles que fossem atenciosos, podia-se perceber que apesar do belo corpo – pele branca, pernas grosas e longas, seios fartos e quadril largo- a cintura, que deveria ser fina, desfazia-se pela gestação já de três meses.

-Ahn...Sr. Cavaleiro!-Chamou educadamente, porém com urgência. Monise era outra que não podia se estressar ou fazer grandes esforços.- Sr. Cavaleiro de Virgem!

Shaka suspirou pesadamente. Definitivamente aquela não era uma tarefa para o "Homem mais Próximo de Deus". Parou de caminhar e voltou-se para as mulheres. Não pode deixar de se preocupar, ao menos um pouco, ao ver Monise amparando Cristhine, que parecia um pouco pálida e fraca.

O servo de Athena caminhou pacientemente até as duas e tomou Cristhine nos braços. A ruiva exclamou em surpresa. Monise apenas fitava muito curiosa a situação, afinal, o tal Cavaleiro de Virgem estava carregando Cris, porém mantinha os olhos fechados. Curiosamente, ele não batia em nada ou sequer tropeçava.

Cristhine até pensou em protestar, ou ao menos mandar o sujeito abrir os olhos, mas sentia-se zonza e fraca, além de terrivelmente enjoada.

"Maldita gravidez!"- Praguejou internamente. Tinha vontade de chorar cada vez que se lembrava de sua situação. E agora, para piorar, tinha que ser carregada!

Monise apenas ia acompanhando os dois. De canto de olho, observava o indiano andar de olhos fechados. Toda aquela situação lhe era estranha.

"-Não é pra menos."- Pensou.- "Olhe onde você está...!"

Cansara de ouvir as estórias fantasiosas de seu pai; de um lugar místico com homens poderosos e fiéis a uma dama que carregava dentro de si uma deusa!Onde o impossível era real e o destino do mundo travado em batalhas épicas de tempos em tempos.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas idéias de cabeça. Tudo aquilo não passava de estória para criança dormir! Ora, e ela não era mais criança!Não, senhor!Era uma mulher feita e bem sucedida.

-Para onde estamos indo, senhor?- Perguntou Monise finalmente.

-Para o Santuário.

-Santuário?- Perguntou Cristhine. – Já dissemos que viemos encontrar Saori Kido!

-Que Santuário?- Monise estancou onde estava. _"Será que...?"_

-Athena para nós, Saori Kido para vocês. Não importa, são a mesma pessoa e vocês estão indo de encontra a nossa deusa!Agora podemos ir?

Cristhine, que ainda estava sendo carregada por Shaka, olhou para Monise. As duas não sabiam o que fazer. Saori deusa?Santuário?Cavaleiro de Virgem? Não restou muito a fazer a não ser continuar na companhia daquele "louco."

X_X_X_X_X_X

Sentia o corpo pesado e a cabeça latejava dolorosamente, a tremedeira das mãos e pernas a incomodava profundamente, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para amenizar os efeitos de suas visões. Ainda sentia-se enjoada, mas se quisesse ao menos ter um pouco de paz, teria que comer o que as servas lhe empurravam. Não queria saber de nada daquilo. Mal conseguia manter-se sentada na cama, mas fez menção em levantar. Mais que depressa as duas servas que a paparicavam correram para impedí-la de levantar.

-Minha senhora!- Uma delas pediu.- Não se levante.

-Irá só te fazer mal, mestra.- A outra concluiu com sorriso tristonho no rosto.

A moça a encarou as duas serviçais como quem decidisse se ia ou não acatar ao pedido. Sem ter como refutar, voltou a recostar nos enormes travesseiros que lhe serviam de apoio. As mãos finas e delicadas buscaram pelo copo d'água em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Com o copo em mãos deu um gole no líquido que jazia ali; parecia engolir pedras tamanho o esforço que tinha que fazer. além disso, as mãos tremiam, tornando árdua a simples tarefa de beber água.

Depositou o copo de volta à mesa, e com certa dificuldade tratou de prender os longos e cacheados cabelos cor de esmeralda. As servas, nesse momento, se prontificaram a ajudar. Mas Sophie recusou-se. Se já não bastasse toda aquela dependência agora nem poder o cabelo com as próprias mãos ela podia?

-E Tucidides?- Perguntou num fio de voz.

-Ainda não retornou, minha senhora..- A criada mais velhas adiantou-se em ajeitar os travesseiros de Sophie.- Parece que irá demorar um bocado. Ao menos foi o que disse Mestre Cassius.

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça. Com o olhar demonstrando visível cansaço, a romana chamou pela segunda serviçal. A moçinha de cabelos curtos, aproximou-se.

-Traga Dante, sim?

As duas servas trocaram olhares preocupados; sabiam das restrições de Tucidides impostas à Sophie. Uma delas era evitar o contato com Dante, mas a moça parecia não querer acatar as ordens do Conselheiro Mor de Minerva.

-Ou vocês o trazem ou eu irei buscá-lo.- Sentenciou a jovem, seus olhos de cor dourada, apesar de cansados, demonstravam sua determinação.- Tucidides não irá saber. Eu prometo.

A mais nova das servas sorriu para sua mestra e saiu do quarto em busca de Dante; a segunda serviçal apenas olhou para Sophie. Sabia que era mentira e que Tucidides cedo ou tarde saberia que suas ordens foram descumpridas. Mas também não poderia contrariar o Oráculo, afinal, também era mãe.

* * *

Pois bem, galera, pelo mil desculpas pela demora absurda! Mas final de período e problemas pessoas e de saúde atrasaram tudo. Ta aí mais capítulo e mais duas moças foram apresentadas!A idéia é fazer as apresentações de três em três. Assim todos conseguem ver os próprios personagens e dos outros serem bem trabalhados. Espero que gostem! Perdão como sempre pelos erros de digitação e coerência. Ainda estou sem beta!u_u Espero que agora que estou quase de férias eu consiga ser mais assídua com a publicação dos capitulos!

**Agradeço desde sempre aos reviews!^^ Obrigada pelo incentivo e pela confiança, gente!Mas, ó, tem gente que não tá comentando, hein?u_U Brincadeira!XD Façam essa humilde ficwriter feliz!**

**Ah, os pares de Mu e Camus já foram devidamente escolhidos!8D yey!As moças já receberam a MP de aviso e em breve conheceremos as personagens!^^ **

**Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões? É só gritar!**


	5. Heróis e Vilões

Com Annemie devidamente encaminhada para o Santuário, Tucidides e os demais cavaleiros seguiram para o próximo país: Inglaterra. Ao que parecia, o Velho Mundo tinha como moradoras pelos menos três das moças que estavam na lista do Oráculo.

Os escolhidos para levarem Annemie de volta foram Mu e Camus, ambos cavaleiros tiveram um bocado de trabalho. A jovem belga debatia-se e tentava escapar sempre que tinha uma chance. Com muito trabalho, a prostituta foi colocada no jato fretado pela empresa Kaito- a qual eram sócios majoritários Tucidides e os demais conselheiros.

Num outro avião os cavaleiros de Athena já desembarcavam em Inglaterra. O clima frio e úmido desagradava profundamente a Milo, Aiolia, Shura e Kanon, tão acostumados ao calor da Grécia. Afrodite reclamava que seu cabelo logo estaria desfeito e Aldebaran já caçava seu casaco mais pesado para vestir. Definitivamente brasileiros e frio não combinam.

-Mas que lugarzinho mais safado pra se viver!- Reclamou Milo enquanto entrava no carro que os levaria ao encontro de Luka Krammer. – Tempo horroroso numa cidade horrorosa!

-Faço minha as suas palavras.- Aldebaran se pronunciou enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela.

-Tucidides, - Chamou Kanon. O jovem romano encarou o General Marina.- Quantas garotas ainda faltam?

-Bom, Cassius avisou-me que cinco moças já estão em poder do Santuário. Contando com Marin e Annemie, serão sete no total. O que quer dizer que ainda faltam sete mulheres a serem encontradas.

-Como se já não tivesse o suficiente naquele Santuário.- Tucidides olhou para Afrodite um tanto quanto perplexo com a forma desgostosa com que falara aquela frase.

-Você tem algum problema com mulheres, Cavaleiro de Peixes?- O romano perguntou. Nesse mesmo momento explodiram as gargalhadas dentro do carro.

Milo e Máscara da Morte se contorciam de tanto ri e Aldebaran tentava disfarçar. Kanon, Aiolia e Shura pareciam já sem ara de tanto gargalhar. Apenas Afrodite permanecia sério olhando para o conselheiro de Minerva.

-Você só pode tá brincando, né?- Máscara disse entre risos.- Olha pra cara dele, pelos deuses!Ele é quase uma mulher!

-Vá se foder!Nem de longe você reconheceria uma mulher, Câncer!

-Como é que é?

-Ah, por Athena, vocês dois não vão começar a brigar, né?- Shura interrompeu antes que a briga ficasse feia entre Afrodite e Máscara. Aqueles dois podiam ser grandes amigos, mas quando davam pra implicar um com o outro o Santuário inteiro tremia.

-Para sua informação, fedelho de Minerva, - Afrodite falava sem olhar para Tucidides, mas encarando Máscara da Morte. - Não tenho problema nenhum com mulheres. Aliás, sirvo a uma. Mas convenhamos que se não são deusas, elas são inúteis.

-Oh, calma lá, Afrodite.- Milo interrompeu.- Também não é assim. Mulheres têm sua serventia.

-Sexo?Cozinhar?- O sueco respondeu rindo.

-Eu ia dizer fazer a faxina, mas isso também serve. - Completou o escorpiano também rindo da piada machista.

Os outros cavaleiros também riram, Tucidides revirou os olhos. Como Athena poderia escolher criaturas tão desprezíveis como seus protetores?Aliás, quem havia criado aqueles garotos daquela forma?

-Ainda irão pagar pela língua, meus caros. - Tucidides profetizou antes de voltar sua atenção para o livro que carregava consigo.

-É só brincadeira, Tucidides, não precisa ficar tão sério. - Aldebaran tentou tranqüilizar o romano e defender os amigos. Afinal, que mal havia nas brincadeiras?

-Cavaleiro de Touro, toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade. Isso eu aprendi muito bem. E outra, se não se tocaram, a partir de agora irão lidar com mulheres!- O jovem de cabelos encaracolados fechou abruptamente o livro que tinha em mãos- Não creio que nenhuma delas irá gostar de ouvir isso...E sinceramente, é da mãe de minha deusa a quem estão caçoando ao falar assim das mulheres; e conseqüentemente a minha deusa também!

Os homens trocaram olhares um pouco arrependidos, exceto por Afrodite. Homem, mulher, animal, não importava para sueco, eram todos inferiores a ele a sua deusa. Não devia respeito a ninguém menos que ela. E isso o jovem cavaleiro aprendera desde pequeno.

Para por fim aquele clima, Shura resolveu perguntar se ainda faltava muito para acharem a tal Luka. Tucidides, após acalmar-se, respondeu que logo estariam lá. A moça trabalhava num pub para poder pagar pela faculdade.

-Não disse que mulher servia para sexo ou cozinhar?- Afrodite comentou para os amigos.

Todos tentaram conter o riso, mas foi difícil. Tucidides apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negação. Seria um longo dia com aquelas crianças.

**x_x_x_x_x_x_x**

Depois de muita discussão Aldebaran , Shura e Milo ficaram encarregados de levar Luka até o ponto de encontro que tinham marcado com Tucidides. De lá, sairiam escoltando a jovem inglesa e as outras duas moças que o restante dos cavaleiros, juntos com o romano, foram buscar.

Os três cavaleiros entraram na badalada lanchonete que naquele momento estava lotada. Com muito custo os três conseguiram uma mesa bem ao fundo do restaurante.

-Okay, alguma sugestão em como tirar a garota daqui sem que ela dê um escândalo como a outra lá na Bélgica?- Shura perguntou.

-Bom, eu podia convidá-la para sair, ou ir rapidinho atrás da loja e bom...

-Porra, Milo!- Shura riu.- Ela não é uma prostituta como a outra!

-Ué, vai saber.- O grego deu de ombros e recebeu um tapa bem dado do brasileiro Aldebaran.

-Nem todas precisavam vender o corpo, Milo. E você não é tão irresistível assim!

-Você que acha, né, Deba?

-Meu amigo, o dia que eu achar homem bonito troco meu nome!- Respondeu entre risos.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, se chamará Afrodite?- Milo completou com um sorriso sacana.

-Só está falando isso porque Peixes não está aqui!- Riu Shura.- Ou ele já teria acabado contigo.

Os três continuaram entre brincadeiras e risos. Por pouco não notam a bela moça, ao lado da mesa em que estavam sentados, pronta para anotar o pedido deles.

-E o que vão querer, senhores?- A menina sorriu toda animada, principalmente para Aldebaran.

-Ah, bom, estávamos esperando que Luka viesse nos atender!- Respondeu Milo num sorriso encantador que a atendente fez questão de ignorar principalmente quando Aldebaran se pronunciou.

-Sabe como é, - Começou o brasileiro.- Foi ela quem nos atendeu da última vez e gostamos muito do serviço.

A mocinha sorriu de volta para o brasileiro e mais que depressa foi chamar a colega de trabalho, mas não sem antes dar uma última flertada com Deba.

-É, amigo, - Disse Shura.- Acho que aqui quem faz sucesso é o grandão aqui!

Milo fechou a cara diante do comentário do espanhol; emburrou-se mais ainda ao ouvir a risada dos dois companheiros de luta. Mas logo seu mau humor se desfez. Vindo em direção a mesa que estavam vinha a tal moça Luka Krammer.

Vestindo o uniforme do trabalho - uma camisa branca com gola alta e mangas curtas e bufantes; saia rodada preta, colete de garçom; meias acima dos joelhos branca e sapatos de fivela preto.- Luka chamava bastante atenção. Não só pelo bonito corpo de pernas finas e firmes, mas pelos cabelos, cor de rosa ,enormes que ela usava presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, e ainda assim passavam da altura das costas. Uma franja desfiada cobria parcialmente os olhas da jovem; ela tinha um ar quase infantil.

Aproximando-se serelepe, a moça parou bem ao lado da mesa para qual fora requisitada.

-Olá! E sejam bem-vindos!-Disse num enorme sorriso.- Agradeço por me escolherem como a garçonete de vocês!E então o que vão querer?Posso sugerir uma entrada deliciosa que temos para acompanhar a tão famosa cerveja do nosso pub?

Os três cavaleiros trocaram olhares. Não tinham pensado no que diriam para a moça para levá-la até Tucidides e os outros.

-Luka Krammer é o seu nome, correto?- Perguntou o brasileiro com um sorriso enorme no rosto. A inglesa sorriu de volta e acenou que sim com a cabeça.- A senhorita faz o curso de enfermagem não é isso?

-Como sabe disso, senhor?- Perguntou um pouco desconfiada, mas ainda sorria.

-Bom, chamo-me Aldebaran Taurus e trabalho para a Fundação Kido, já ouviu falar?

-Mas é claro que sim!- A menina respondeu animada.- As empresas Kido patrocinam parte dos estudos de biomédica da minha faculdade.

-Pois então, sabemos que uma carta deveria ser enviada para notificá-la, mas a empresa preferiu um contato próximo para saber se os candidatos a bolsa de estudo...

-Bolsa de estudo?- A inglesa sequer deixou Aldebaran terminar tamanho o entusiasmo. – Eu- eu fui selecionada?Ai meu Deus!

-É, a senhorita foi selecionada.- Completou Milo já entendendo a idéia de Touro.- Assim como outros estudantes.

Luka sorriu abertamente, e deu um pequeno grito antes de dar pulinhos de alegria. Como esperara por uma oportunidade daquela, afinal, pagar uma faculdade de medicina não era fácil! Essa bolsa de estudos seria sua salvação; estudara demais para consegui-la após se inscrever no programa.

Porém, achava um pouco estranho que mandassem pessoalmente os funcionários avisarem-na que havia sido selecionada. Uma pouco desconfiada a moça olhou bem para os três homens. Nem de longe pareciam trabalhar na Fundação. Aliás, vestiam-se como qualquer um ali naquele pub.

-Sei, mas...Como vou saber se eu realmente consegui essa bolsa?- Agora que estava mais calma ela parava pra raciocinar.

-Bom, a senhorita pode pedir pra sua faculdade entrar em contato com a Fundação e chegar meu registro como funcionário.- Respondeu prontamente Aldebaran.

Luka olhou por alguns segundos para os três rapazes; fazia sentido o que o grandão dizia. Sorriu mais uma vez para eles antes de dizer:

-Okay então. Amanhã pela manhã irei confirmar!- A moça era só alegria. As bochechas rosadas ficaram ainda mais róseas.

-É só informar meu nome, Aldebaran Taurus que irão lhe confirmar.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

Tudo estava no maior silêncio, perfeito para que Evangeline conseguisse trabalhar. Há horas tentavam encontrar aquele bendito pássaro para que pudesse fotografar. E agora, com aquele belíssimo pôr-do-sol ao fundo a foto ficaria ainda mais bela.

Num click e seu trabalho estava feito. Logo pela manhã a moça iria entregar as fotos para o Jornal que a contratara e estaria embarcando para o próximo país que lhe desse na idéia.

Era assim que vivia; viajava o mundo inteiro em busca das mais diversas aventuras. Aproveitava de tudo um pouco e experimentava sempre o novo. Vivia de pequenos bicos que fazia mundo a fora e de suas fotos. Exímia fotografa era bastante conhecida.

Porém, foi numa dessas viagens que Evangeline acabou se envolvendo numa paixão arrebatadora. Desse relacionamento lhe restaram um coração despedaçado e um filho para criar. Não sentia raiva de seu filho- ainda no ventre- pelo contrário, acabara gostando da idéia e resolveu criar seu pequeno por conta própria.

Inocente, Evangeline acreditou nas doces palavras do homem com que se envolvera. Quando o rapaz avisou-a que iria viajar por uns dias, mas que logo estaria de volta, a doce inglesa acreditou fielmente.

Grávida de sete meses, a jovem já sentia o pesar da maternidade. Não gostava de se sentir limitada, aliás, qualquer coisa que a fizesse sentir presa quase a enlouquecia, mas sabia que seria apenas por um curto período que teria de abrir mão de algumas coisas. Logo, ela e seu filho, ainda sem nome, iriam viajar mundo a fora.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, a jovem fotografa imaginava como seria sua vida. Sequer imaginava dos perigos e problemas que iria enfrentar.

-Logo, logo, estaremos na Espanha, pequeno!- Disse para o filho ainda não nascido enquanto acariciava a barriga.- Só precisamos entregar essas fotos e estaremos livres!

-Então a senhorita é fotografa?- Evangeline ergueu a cabeça na direção em que vinha voz. Avistou logo de cara um rapaz moreno e de cabelos curtos.

-Acho que sim. – Respondeu com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Prazer, - O grego estendeu a mão.- Chamo-me Aiolia.

-Muito prazer. Eu sou Evangeline...

-Campbell.- Completou o leonino.- Conheço o trabalho da senhorita. E gosto muito.

-Ora, então por que perguntou-me se eu era fotografa?- Riu um pouco envergonhada pelo elogio.

-Sabe como é, puxando assunto!- O leonino sorriu.- Não sou muito bom nisso, né?

-Não é tão ruim assim.

Os dois riram por algum tempo, teriam continuado o assunto se Aiolia não sentia-se um cosmo estranho no ar. Misteriosamente, Evangeline também sentiu algo estranho; a moça virou-se rapidamente em direção ao bosque do parque em que estavam.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Aiolia notou o comportamento da moça; estranhou que um humano comum pudesse sentir tal energia, mas aquele não era o momento para divagar sobre aquilo.

-É melhor sairmos daqui. – Disse num tom preocupado.

-Concordo. – Evangeline pegou sua mochila no chão e pôs nas costas.

Os dois andavam apressados pelo enorme parque e a medida que se afastavam do bosque sentiam a estranha presença aproximar-se deles. Evangeline não conseguia captar tão bem esse cosmo, mas Aiolia sim; o leonino pegou na mão da mulher e a puxou para que corressem. Sabia que a moça iria ter dificuldades em fugir, ainda mais com uma barriga daquelas.

Aiolia estancou em meio a corrida e puxou Evangeline para trás de uma árvore. A moça, sem entender muito, não pensou duas vezes em seguir o cavaleiro. Em seu interior sentia que algo estava errado, até mesmo seu filho parecia agitado.

-Eu...Ahn...!- Uma pontada em seu ventre.

-Você está bem?- Aiolia amparou a moça que se curvou diante da leve dor.

-Estou...Estou.- Ela estava ofegante.- O que está acontecendo?

-Escuta, moça, eu que vai ser difícil, mas você terá que correr o mais rápido que puder, okay? – Aiolia dizia sério.

Evangeline encarava Aiolia assustada. A respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado denunciavam o nervosismo, mesmo que ela não quisesse. Acatou ao que o cavaleiro disse e correu o mais rápido que seu corpo permitia para longe dali.

Aiolia a observou por alguns segundo antes de voltar-se para o cosmo que se aproximava. Logo avistou um homem num terno. Estranhou o cosmo vir daquele sujeito, mas não perderia seu tempo com divagações. Ao primeiro passo do homem, o leonino voou na direção do sujeito.

Um soco bem dado acertou o sujeito que no mesmo instante pôs-se de pé e partiu pra dentro. Socos e chutes eram trocados numa velocidade absurda. Aiolia apenas testava o inimigo, queria saber até onde o sujeito poderia ir.

Num rápido movimento o sujeito desferiu um forte chute no leonino, que agarrou a perna do homem. Sequer teve tempo de prever o ataque seguinte; sentiu o rosto arder e o sangue escorrer-lhe pela face assim que o sujeito arranjou seu rosto com afiadas garras.

-Mas que p...?- O cavaleiro afastou-se no inimigo e levou a mão ao rosto. Viu o próprio sangue nas mãos e aquilo foi o suficiente para enfurecer o orgulhoso leonino.

Ergueu o olhar enfurecido para criatura a sua frente que já não possuía as feições de um homem. O sujeito riu diante do ódio de Aiolia e novamente o atacou. Com o punho erguido no ar, o demônio tentou acertar um soco no cavaleiro, que desviou num simples movimento.

Aproveitando que o inimigo estava de costas para si, o cavaleiro de Leão agarrou pelo pescoço, enforcando-o. Arremessou a criatura para longe, fazendo-o colidir brutalmente com uma árvore que se partira tamanho impacto.

Em passos largos e decididos, Leão aproximou-se do demônio que ainda tentava se recuperar do ataque. Assim que a criatura ergueu o rosto deformado viu o punho de Aiolia em sua direção. Conseguiu por pouco segurar a mão que vinha para agredi-lo.

-Se pensa que vai me vencer...- Disse o odioso ser numa voz rouca.

-Não penso. Eu vou.

Sem mais palavras o leonino agarrou o braço da criatura que segurava sua mão e quebro-o sem dó nem piedade. A partir daí ouviu-se apenas os gemidos e lamentos do ser que apanhava de um furioso Aiolia.

**x_x_x_x_x_x**

Evangeline corria o máximo que podia, mas a barriga não a deixava ir longe. Pode sentir enquanto fugia o choque de duas energias poderosas. Presumiu que fosse o rapaz que acabara de conhecer e o outro ser que os perseguia.

Exausta, a jovem fotografa parou de correr e escorou-se em uma árvore enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Suas pernas estavam bambas e estava ligeiramente suada. Seu coração disparou mais ainda quando sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o braço. Virou de imediato pronta para atacar quem quer que fosse; ergueu a mão e tentou desferir um soco.

-Hey!- Kanon segurara a mão da moça sem maiores problemas.- Calma lá!

-Eu...- Evangeline não sabia se pedia desculpas ou tentava agredir de novo aquele desconhecido.

-Você está bem?-O grego perguntou. Havia sentido um cosmo maligno se aproximar e correu para acudir Aiolia.

-Estou...É só que...- Ela não conseguia formular as frases.- Tem um rapaz...E alguém...Ai, corremos...

-Ei, ei, ei...Tente se acalmar , okay?-Kanon tentou tranqüilizá-la. – Respire fundo.

A inglesa sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, e se não fosse por Kanon, teria caído sentada no chão. O geminiano a segurou em seus braços.

-Escuta, esse rapaz que estava no parque com você, - Evangeline sentiu-se um pouco constrangida pela situação, mas ainda sim ergueu o rosto quando ouviu a pergunta do homem que segurava.- Chama-se Aiolia, certo?

Ela afirmou com um balançar de cabeça. Ficou um pouco mais aliviada em saber que os dois eram amigos, segundo a explicação de Kanon. O geminiano ainda afirmou que iria levá-la para um lugar seguro; Evangeline apenas concordou com homem.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

-Mas essa não é a questão!- Falou injuriada a doce Artemis. Michel apenas ria da cara da amiga.

-Entenda, meu amor, que o que te falta é um bom par!- Michel respondeu entre risos.

Artemis sorriu, mas ainda fingiu estar de mau humor. Adorava como irmão o amigo Michel, ambos se formaram na mesma escola nos EUA, mas por circunstâncias do destino acabaram se afastando. E agora, depois de anos, os dois se reencontraram numa das exposições organizadas por Artemis.

A jovem americana, que recebera o nome da deusa Artemis, trabalhava no museu de New York, mas como o sucesso de sua exposição sobre Egito Antigo foi mandada para Inglaterra, onde o evento seria também realizado e as palestras reapresentadas.

Já Michel, deixara a terra natal Escócia, depois do falecimento de sua irmã. Achou melhor afastar-se do local pelas lembranças que este trazia, não por sua causa, mas pela sobrinha Ana, de apenas quatro anos.

Artemis levantou-se de seu assento indo até a pequena geladeira que tinha em seu escritório. Só então Michel notou que a amiga não tinha crescido nada nesses últimos anos; continuava a mesma baixinha de sempre. Só mesmo o cabelo crescera, agora no meio das costas. Sempre achou curioso o contraste entre os olhos azuis e as madeixas castanhas de Artemis. Só mesmo ela para não perceber o quão bonita era.

-Do que está rindo?-Perguntou a moça.

-Nada. Só você que não cresceu!-Ele continuou a rir.- Parece ainda ter quinze anos!

-Ora, seu...!

Os dois continuaram a rir até uns barulhos chamar-lhes a atenção. Ana andava desajeitada pelo apertado escritório e tinha derrubado alguns livros de Artemis. A historiadora correu para resgatar seus livros tão preciosos.

-Essa menina ainda vai me deixar de cabelos brancos!-Comentou Michel enquanto pegava a sobrinha no colo.

Dessa vez foi Artemis quem riu. Michel já tinha os cabelos brancos, ou melhor, prateados. A cabeleira do jovem chegava até o meio das costas. A pele levemente curtida pelo sol e o corpo definido tornavam-no um exemplar e tanto de homem.

-Já sabe que seus cabelos são brancos, né?

-Engraçadinha...- Ele mostrou a língua.- É o charme da família!Não é, Ana?

A menina no colo de Michel riu da careta do tio-pai. Após a morte da mãe, Ana foi colocada sob os cuidados e Michel, uma vez que seu pai tinha falecido antes dela nascer. De bom grado Michel aceitou tomar conta de sua sobrinha- até ficou feliz-, mas não podia negar que ainda tinha muito que aprender. Ser pai não estava em seus planos. Ao menos não tão cedo.

Alguém batendo a porta chamou a atenção dos três que estavam na sala. Artemis deu permissão para que entrassem e uma das estagiarias veio avisar que havia um homem se dizendo possuir alguns artefatos e que queria doá-los ao museu.

Artemis pediu licença a Michel e foi ao encontro do homem. Não era sempre que batia a sua porta alguém interessado em doar artefatos históricos. Quem sabe não podiam ser importantes esses objetos?Como responsável pelo museu até o diretor voltar de viagem era obrigação de Artemis averiguar.

Ao chegar ao hall de entrada avistou três homens conversando. Aproximou-se deles com um sorriso tímido.

-Olá, senhores!Em que posso ajudá-los?

-Deve ser a Artemis, não é?- Perguntou Tucidides.- Sou Tucidides e esses são Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.

-Ahn...Muito prazer.- Artemis estranhou os nomes dos outros dois homens, mas não disse nada. – Ah, disseram que o senhor tinha alguns artefatos a serem doados para o Museu.

-Ah, claro...Será que teria um sala onde pudéssemos conversar, senhorita?

Artemis concordou e levou-os até o pequeno escritório onde estavam Michel e a pequena Ana. Afrodite e Máscara mantinham-se alertas depois de receberem a ligação de Aiolia contando o ocorrido no parque. Tucidides também tentava apressar-se, temia que fossem atacados, por isso, mandou que Shura, Milo e Aldebaran levassem logo Luka para o aeroporto.

Assim que abriu a porta os dois cavaleiros e Tucidides entraram, o romano logo percebeu Michel e Ana, principalmente. Ao ver a pequenina o Conselheiro de Minerva ficou estático.

-Não creio...- Ele balbuciou enquanto observava a garotinha que se divertia rabiscando algo num papel.

Michel mais que depressa pegou a sobrinha no colo preocupado com a atenção que ela recebia de Tucidides. Artemis também ficou apreensiva e tratou logo de dar fim aquele encontro.

- Então, senhores, seja lá qual for o objeto que tiverem, por favor, entreguem e podem se retirar; estou sem tempo nenhum hoje!

Não costumava ser grosseira dessa forma, mas estava achando a situação um tanto quanto estranha. Até mesmo Afrodite e Máscara estranharam a reação de Tucidides ao ver Ana.

O jovem romano adiantou-se em pedir desculpas pelo comportamento, mas tinha seus motivos, ele afirmou. Contou brevemente o que estava acontecendo e não diferente das outras situações nenhum dos dois civis acreditaram na estória.

Por mais maravilhosa que fosse a idéia de deuses existirem, assim como criaturas místicas, pensava Artemis, aquilo tudo era impossível demais. E achando que a situação estava ainda mais estranha que no começo resolveu apelar para a segurança do museu.

-Nem pense.- Afrodite praticamente estraçalhou o telefone ou tirá-lo da mão de Artemis.- Não estou muito afim de lutar com "seguranças de museu."

Ambos Michel e Artemis assustaram-se com a força do homem, que até então eles pensavam em se tratar de mulher.

-Não é preciso tanto. – Adiantou-se Tucidides.- Escutem, sei que pode parecer fantasioso demais. Mas acreditem em mim, temos que tirar a senhorita e a menina daqui o quanto antes.

-A garotinha?- Perguntou Máscara da Morte, isso era novidade para ele.

-Ninguém vai levar minha filha!- Michel recuou alguns passos; abraçava Ana possessivamente.

-Entenda, senhor, a sua filha é...

Não tivera tempo de terminar a frase, a janela do escritório de Artemis estourara arremessando cacos de vidro para tudo quando era lado. Por instinto Michel usou seu corpo para proteger Ana dos estilhaços.

-Puta que pariu!Andem, vamos logo sair daqui!- Máscara da Morte puxou Artemis e Afrodite guiou Michel que estava levemente ferido nas costas.

Os quatro corriam pelos corredores do museu, todos os funcionários estavam em pânico. Todas as janelas tinham estourado ao mesmo tempo; alguns se machucaram e outros apenas assustaram-se. Afrodite parou de correr quando estavam chegando ao hall de entrada.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Tucidides.

-Dêem o fora daqui.- Retrucou o cavaleiro.- Eu cuido disso.

Tucidides pensou em contra argumentar, mas saberia que alguém teria de lutar para que os outros pudessem sair dali.

-E por que você tem que ficar com toda diversão?- O italiano queria lutar.

-Pois eu serei rápido, Máscara, meu bem.- Afrodite sorriu para o companheiro.- E você sempre faz sujeira demais.

Nesse momento uma rosa apareceu nas mãos de Afrodite, o cavaleiro virou de costas para os demais e fitou o extenso corredor a sua frente. Sabia que dali logo sairia o inimigo. Podia sentir o cheiro de sangue de longe... Como adorava aquilo.

Não tardou e logo apareceram duas criaturas em corpos humanos correndo na direção deles. Em questão segundos Afrodite ergueu a rosa e num piscar ela já estava cravada no peito de uma das criaturas que urrou de dor antes de ir ao chão sem vida.

Maravilhados e ao mesmo tempo assustados com o que vinham, Artemis e Michel foram postos para correr por Tucidides e Máscara. Se ficassem ali podia ser que mais daquelas criaturas aparecessem.

O segundo demônio encarou o cavaleiro de Peixes com nojo antes de atacá-lo. Graciosamente o cavaleiro de Peixes desviou da investida.

-Não sei para que se dar ao trabalho.- O pisciano já segurava uma segunda rosa e a pressionava delicadamente contra os próprios lábios.- Que beleza é mais bela?A minha ou a da rosa?

**...**

Quando todos entraram no carro as pressas esperavam que Afrodite logo retornasse. Tucidides , Artemis e Ana assustaram-se com o estrondo vindo da entrada do museu. As pesadas portas foram destroçadas e seus pedaços caiam pela rua.

-E depois sou eu quem faço sujeira.- Disse num sorriso o cavaleiro de Câncer.

Michel olhava abismado para a nuvem de poeira que subiu após a explosão. Por sorte não havia ninguém nas ruas àquela hora. Mas com certeza, depois de toda aquela confusão, não tardaria a encher de pessoas.

Em meio a poeira a figura de Afrodite ia se formando. O homem descia a escadaria do museu imponente. Nenhum fio de cabelo parecia fora do lugar e sua expressão demonstrava indiferença pela destruição.

Artemis desceu do carro e foi seguida por Michel, que de forma alguma ficaria ali com aqueles dois loucos, Máscara e Tucidides. A jovem americana ficara boquiaberta com tudo o que vira; não sabia se pulava de alegria ou se chorava em desespero. Optou por reclamar da destruição de seu museu.

Ela deu a volta no carro e decidiu averiguar o estado das peças do museu; Tucidides, preocupado a seguiu. Antes mesmo que Artemis colocasse o pé no primeiro degrau Afrodite alertou:

-Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado aonde pisa. - Ele apontou para o chão.

Artemis seguiu com o olhar a direção que dedo de Afrodite mostrava, deparando-se com o corpo do sujeito que a pouco tempo os atacara. Afastou-se num pulo com um grito rouco. O corpo estava destroçado, além do que sangue escorria. Com a explosão do cosmo de Peixes, a criatura que o desafiara voara metros de distância.

-Oh, pelos deuses...- Artemis tremia de leve diante da cena. Tucidides a acolheu num abraço, tapando sua visão. O jovem romano olhou insatisfeito para Afrodite, que, para variar, não se importou.

Para surpresa de todos o corpo se mexeu. Tucidides deu um passo atrás e Artemis não conseguiu desviar o olhar ao ouvir o suspiro do homem caído aos seus pés. Máscara da Morte, que também já tinha deixado o carro, olhou levemente surpreso.

-Nem pra terminar o serviço direito. - Comentou.

Afrodite olhou o outro cavaleiro atravessado e se aproximou do corpo. Com o próprio pé ele virou o homem que estava de bruços. O rosto todo cortado e dilacerado tinha leves espasmos; o cavaleiro de Peixes se aproximou o suficiente para constatar que mesmo que aquele ser estivesse vivo- e não tendo contrações involuntárias; espasmos devido ao trauma- logo iria morrer. Então, para acabar logo com aquilo e poder seguir para casa, Afrodite decidiu dar fim aquela estória.

-É melhor tapar os olhos da sua filha.- Ele olhou para Michel que segurava Ana.- É melhor fechar os olhos você também.

Artemis mais que depressa escondeu o rosto contra o corpo de Tucidides que ainda a abraçava. No segundo seguinte, Afrodite esmagou com o próprio pé a traquéia do sujeito. Assim, sem dó e nem piedade. Frio. Calculista. Sua expressão continuava impassível.

Michel olhava para a figura de Afrodite e tentava entender o que se passava com aquele homem. Ele acabara de tirar a vida de outro ser e sequer se abalava!E o outro, Máscara da Morte, parecia achar graça!

Sem mais discutirem, todos os cinco entraram no carro. O silêncio reinava e até mesmo Ana, uma criança, sabia que o clima não estava para conversas. Escondeu-se então no abraço de Michel e vez ou outra olhava para Afrodite que parecia estar entediado.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

Nem bem teve tempo de responder a pergunta que lhe fora feita e um violento golpe o acertou. Caído no chão e com o lábio inferior cortado devido ao objeto que o acertara, a pobre alma tentava se levantar, porém, um pé em suas costas o impedia.

Gemeu de dor ao ser empurrado novamente contra o chão frio. Agora, uma mão agarrava-o pelos cabelos obrigando-o a erguer apenas a cabeça.

-Não foi minha culpa, eu juro!- Choramingou o homem.

A mulher que o segurava pelos cabelos o solto com violência, fazendo com que o pobre rapaz acertasse o rosto no não; quando o homem tentou levantar-se foi novamente empurrado para o chão com um forte pisão da moça em suas costas.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi.- Ela começou, ainda prendia o rapaz em baixo de seu pé. O salto agulha feria as costas de seu lacaio.- Você não conseguiu matar a professorinha?

-Mas , minha senhora, não foi minha culpa.- Novamente tentou se erguer, mas com um pé em suas costas foi empurrado de volta ao chão frio.

-Uma simples humana?- Ela continuou.- Asgard, quantas já matamos até agora?

O tal sujeito, sentado no confortável sofá de couro preto, apenas observava acena. Seu tamanho assustava, além da altura, era forte; largo como um armário. Os cabelos brancos estavam caprichosamente penteados contrastavam com a barba por fazer.

-Pelo menos umas três ou quatro candidatas de Tucidides.- Respondeu com seu vozeirão.

-Exato!- Ela continuou.- Três ou quatro humanas mortas sem problema algum!HUMANAS!

-Além dos que matamos apenas por matar.- Um outro homem surgiu na conversa.

Alexis era seu nome; magricela e alto, os braços tão longos quanto suas pernas. Um sorriso sádico parecia sempre adornar-lhe a face e os cabelos curtos de cor alaranjada caiam sob os olhos escondendo, assim, parcialmente seu rosto.

-Humanos são frágeis, criatura inútil, entende por que estou tão brava?

-Mestra Cathrine...!

A mulher tirou o pé das costas do servo, caminhando lentamente até sua mesa, onde sentou-se elegantemente; cruzou as longas e brancas pernas da maneira sexy de sempre. Os cabelos ruivos estupidamente volumosos e em cachos perfeitos faziam um belíssimo contraste com vestido negro decotado que usava.

-Sem "mas"!- Ela sentenciou.- Falhou comigo, meu querido. Sabe o que acontece agora.

-Eu lhe peço mais uma chance!- O demônio no corpo do jovem mostrava sua faceta desesperada, deixando de lado a face do avatar humano.

Cathrine olhou para o demônio a sua frente como quem pensasse se valeria à pena ou não dar uma segunda chance. Com um sorriso nos lábios a mulher levou a mãos até o pingente de seu cordão.

-Por favor!Eu imploro!

-Falhar comigo, meu caro, é falhar com um deus.

E assim, segurando firmemente o pingente entre os dedos, focou toda sua atenção a criatura a sua frente. O pingente pareceu acender-se e uma enorme luz branca apareceu aos pés do demônio; no chão um desenho que lembrava runas antigas aparecia e com ela ouviam-se os gritos de desespero do lacaio.

Assim como veio, a luz se foi, qualquer vestígio de que alguém estivesse por ali se foi. Com um suspiro resignado Cathrine recostou-se em sua acolchoada cadeira.

-Agora, - Ela começou enquanto acendia um cigarro. - Alguém pode me dizer o que impediu aquele inútil de matar aquela garota?

Asgard riu; Cathrine podia ser cruel apenas por ser, afinal, ela sabia desde o início que se um de seus demônios não conseguia cumprir a missão dada era porque algo ou alguém impossibilitara de todas as formas.

-Promete não se zangar?- Alexis aproximou-se de um das janelas do enorme escritório, abrindo-a. Detestava cigarros.

-Acabei de aniquilar um servo, como posso me zangar?

-Tucidides pediu ajuda à Athena.- Cathrine desencostou da cadeira, ainda sentada, mas suas costas eretas.- E ela aceitou.

O rosto da ruiva foi transformando-se num careta odiosa, e o tom de pele antes branco como a neve, dava lugar a um vermelho de pura raiva. Cathrine crispou os lábios na tentativa de suprir um grito de ódio; acertou um forte soco na mesa derrubando tudo e danificando a madeira. Seus dedos pareciam impressos na tampa da mesa.

-Você disse que não ficaria brava.

- COMO POSSO NÃO FICAR?- Berrou.- Aquele infeliz chama Athena para briga e ninguém me avisa?

-Descobrimos hoje.- Asgard respondeu.- Por isso aquele servo não conseguiu liquidar a humana. Um dos cavaleiros de Athena apareceu para salvá-la.

A ruiva levantou-se abruptamente e chutava tudo que via em sua frente. Os cabelos despenteados caiam em seu rosto irritando-a ainda mais.

-Aquele peste pensa que é assim?- Ela encarava os dois homens com uma fúria indescritível. - Se ele pensa que esse truque de chamar outro deus para essa briga em família vai funcionar mais uma vez ele está muito enganado!

-Se eu matei todos aqueles malditos cavaleiros de Poseidon com minhas próprias mãos eu farei o mesmo com os defensores daquela fedelha grega!

-Quer se acalmar?

-ME ACALMAR, ASGARD?- Cathrine respirava pesadamente.

-Já sabemos a estratégia de Tucidides, minha cara. - Asgard continuou calmamente. - Ele pretende, como no passado, sacrificar os cavaleiros de outro deus- se não o próprio- para que Minerva possa nascer, crescer e reinar.

-É, ruiva, se acalme. Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.- Alexis completou.

-Pra vocês é fácil falar...

Cathrine finalmente se acalmou e largou-se sentada no sofá ao lado de Asgard. O grandão a olhava divertido.

-Por que diabos Athena foi aceitar ajudar uma deusa que é concorrente a ela?- A ruiva gesticulava com as mãos.

-Ao que parece, Athena tem o coração mole.- Respondeu Alexis que puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se de frente para os dois companheiros.

-E a cabeça também.- Completou desgostosa.- Tucidides deve tê-la enganado como fez com Poseidon.

-Ele é esperto e bastante fiel a Minerva; já devíamos esperar que ele fosse apelar caso a deusa dele corresse risco.

Cathrine teve que concordar com Asgard. Tucidides era escorregadio e sabia muito bem o que fazer, talvez por isso, para desgosto de Marte sua irmã Minerva sempre conseguisse vir a terra.

-Bom, se ele mudou as regras do jogo nós também iremos. - Concluiu a ruiva.

-E o que faremos?- Alexis a observava por detrás da franja. - Os homens de Athena são fortes demais para simples demônios invocados por uma xamã.

-Querido, deixe isso comigo. - Disse num sorriso. - Afinal, é por isso que eu mando e vocês obedecem.

Alexis não gostou muito do comentário de Cathrine, mas não ira responder, afinal, tinha amor a vida. A "xamã", como ele gostava de chamar, podia acabar com ele em três tempos como já fizera com tantos outros. Assim que a ruiva pediu para que saísse da sala e a deixasse a sós com Asgard, Alexis tomou seu rumo. Sabia que os assuntos que seriam discutidos ali não lhe eram pertinentes.

-Asgard, por que não ficamos sabendo desse empecilho antes?

-Nosso informante disse que no Santuário de Athena todos estão em constante vigia. Inclusive, nos terrenos de Minerva não é permitida a saída de ninguém.

-Entendo...- A ruiva acendeu outro cigarro, já que o primeiro tivera uma trágico fim esmagado ao chão de tábua corrida.

-Se mal lhe pergunte, Cat, mas como pretende derrotar os doze Santos de Ouro?

-Quem falou em derrotar?- Ela sorriu.- Só chamarei os cavaleiros de Marte em último caso, se é isso que quer saber. Mas até lá tenho outros meios de conseguir aquelas mulheres.

-E como será isso?- Asgard aproximou-se da ruiva. Ela o envolveu pelo pescoço e aproximou seus lábios do dele.

-Segredo.- Sussurrou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.- Mas acredite, os próprio dourados irão me entregar essas moças.

Asgard sorriu e abraçou a mulher pela cintura. Adorava aquela louca mais do que tudo, e acreditava nela quando dizia que logo tudo iria acabar e a vitória seria do Deus da Guerra. Por fim, encerraram aquele assunto com um beijo arrebatador.

* * *

**Sim!Mais um capítulo em menos de um semana!XD Fica pra compensar a demora do último capítulo!Sem falar que para esse eu estava um pouquinho inspirada!u_u'' Por isso resolvi publicar mais cedo. Agora que estou de férias as coisas irão mais rápidas! Agradeço aos reviews meninas!^^ Muito obrigada pelo incentivo.E mais uma vez, perdão pela ortografia!x_x **

**E sim, Afrodite é mal!Milo não vale a sombra que faz no chão!Aldebaran, como todo brasileiro, domina a arte do improviso!X3 Ai como eu amo esses meninos!**

**Omg, e quem será Cathrine, Asgard e Alexis?E A coisa cute-cute da Ana?Quem ela é na vida de Minerva?E Tucidides é vilão?Não percam o próximo capítulo!XD**

**Duvidas? sugestões?críticas?É só gritar.**

**Amor, Juno.**


	6. Pimenta Nos Olhos Dos Outros

Quando conseguiram escapar do museu, Tucidides achou que seus problemas tinham acabado. Mas deveria imaginar que reunir civis a força num avião para levá-los a um lugar totalmente desconhecido para eles não seria nada fácil.

Evangeline foi a que menos reclamou, apenas questionava hora ou outra para onde estavam indo. Por algum motivo era a que mais confiava nos cavaleiros. Michel e Artemis evitavam perguntas devido ao "medo" que sentiam de Afrodite depois daquela demonstração no museu, mas ainda assim resmungavam algo sobre "seqüestro" ou "absurdo serem obrigados a irem para sabe-se-lá-onde."

Por outro lado havia a jovem e doce, Luka... Como não havia muito tempo para confirmar as mentiras contadas pelos cavaleiros, Tucidides pediu que agissem logo e trouxessem a menina para o aeroporto o quanto antes devido ao risco de ataques. Claro que isso foi um pouco mais complicado do que pensavam.

Enquanto Evangeline brincava com a pequena Ana que fazia mil perguntas sobre a gravidez da moça e Michel e Artemis conversam- agora um pouco menos apreensivos e conformados com seu "seqüestro"- Shura entrava na aeronave carregando Luka em seus ombros, como um saco de areia.

A moça se debatia e gritava, mas Capricórnio mantinha-a firme em seu ombro e tentava ignorar os comentários da garota. Milo vinha logo atrás, acompanhado de Aldebaran e Tucidides. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte entraram logo após.

-ME SOLTA!- Luka berrava enquanto acertava socos nas costas de Shura que sequer se abalava.- Argh!Anda seu bruto imbecil!LARGA!

Atendendo ao pedido da inglesa de cabelos rosados, Shura a largou na poltrona do avião sem muita delicadeza. Luka gemeu diante do desconforto. Milo riu da cara da moça e Aldebaran tentou acalmá-la.

-Olhe, não se preocupe, a senhorita está a salvo!- Disse o brasileiro.

Durante a gritaria, Ana correu para o colo de Michel com medo de todo aquele fuzuê. A menininha olhava curiosa para Luka e os cavaleiros. Michel pensou em se tratar de mais uma das "felizardas" daquela seita religiosa louca.

Artemis olhou para Evangeline que retribuiu o olhar nervoso. Nenhuma das duas sabia onde estavam metidas, mas tinham certeza que não conseguiriam fugir.

-SEU IDIOTA!- Luka apontou para Touro.- Você e esses dois me enganaram!Não trabalham coisa nenhuma pra Fundação Kido!

-Não é verdade.- Respondeu Milo.- Tecnicamente trabalhamos sim para Saori Kido.

-Vá se ferrar seu...

-Ei, olha a criança aqui!- Protestou Michel.

Luka então se tocou que havia mais gente naquele avião. Uma moça grávida de cabelos loiros, batendo até os ombros, com as pontas cacheadas; a franja curta, batia em cima da sobrancelha fina e bem desenhada, dando destaque aos seus olhos grandes e azuis, claros, quase prateados. Um outro rapaz, um pouco moreno- assim como o louco chamado Milo que havia enganado-a-, de cabelos longos e prateados presos num rabo-de-cavalo. E uma moça, baixinha, de cabelos castanhos e ondulados até o meio das costas e olhos bem azuis.

Além disso, tinha a criança a qual fora alertada estar a bordo. Luka olhou para a menina e achou curioso os cabelos curtinhos num tom bem mais claro que os do homem que a segurava no colo. Os bonitos olhos verdes da menininha transmitiam um ar de diversão e certo receio diante de toda aquela situação.

Pensando que, _por fim_, as coisas tinham se acalmado Tucidides respirou um pouco mais aliviado e tomou seu lugar no avião.

-Agora fiquei quieta e ponha o cinto.- Falou Shura.

No mesmo instante que ouviu a voz do homem que a pouco a carregara, Luka catou dentro da pequena bolsa que carregava consigo alguma coisa. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio sequer percebeu quando Luka puxou algo.

-Hey, espanhol!- Shura virou-se para moça; já estava sem muita paciência para aquela situação.

-Que é?- Perguntou grosso.

Não demorou muito para que Shura desse um berro de dor e surpresa ao sentir o spray de pimenta em seus olhos. Luka o pegara desprevenido e ainda mantinha o frasco do spray em mãos enquanto Capricórnio levava as mãos aos olhos.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte trocaram olhares surpresos antes de caírem no riso. Gargalhavam tão intensamente que chegavam a ficar vermelhos e necessitavam apoiar-se nos bancos da aeronave. Milo era outro que não continha as risadas enquanto Shura agonizava com os olhos ardendo.

Tucidides olhava surpreso para a situação; não esperava uma reação assim. Aldebaran por outro lado não sabia se ria ou ajudava o amigo. Michel, assim como sua sobrinha Ana, ria da situação do espanhol. Artemis olhava espantada e não sabia bem como proceder. Evangeline foi a única que se prontificou a ajudar o pobre cavaleiro.

Shura ainda xingava todos os palavrões que conhecia em espanhol enquanto esfregava os olhos tentando melhorar aquela ardência. Por estar com a visão tampada -e um tanto quanto agoniado- andava sem saber o rumo. Acabou por tropeçar nos próprios pés e caiu sentando no chão. Urrou de desconforto e raiva mais uma vez- agora devido a queda- arrancando mais risos dos companheiros de batalha.

Luka sorria satisfeita com a pequena vitória sobre aquele sujeito. Agora ele iria saber com quem estava lidando.

Evangeline se aproximou do cavaleiro caído; em uma das mãos segurava um lenço e na outra uma garra d'água.

-Pare de esfregar os olhos!- Alertou a loura enquanto depositava a garrafa no chão e puxava delicadamente uma das mãos de Shura.- Só vai piorar.

O cavaleiro fez o que lhe fora pedido, mesmo que com certa dificuldade. Estava com muita raiva daquela peste de cabelos cor de rosa e mais ainda dos amigos que riam de sua desgraça. A inglesa então pegou novamente a garrafa e abriu, embebeu o lenço na água gelada e levou ao rosto de Shura.

Não pode conter um sorriso diante da expressão de Shura, algo que beirava o alívio e a raiva, sem falar no rosto avermelhado.

Aproveitando a distração, Luka pulou de sua cadeira e correu para a saída do pequeno avião. Milo e Aldebaran não conseguiram segurá-la, porém ela topou com Máscara e Afrodite no meio corredor. Os dois ainda riam da situação de Shura.

Ao verem a moça diante deles, ainda entre risos, disseram para que ela voltasse a seu lugar.

-Não vou coisa nenhuma!- E já puxou novamente o spray.

Antes mesmo que a menina pensasse em apertar o botão daquele frasco ou responder mais uma vez os cavaleiros, Afrodite tomou o objeto da mão dela e numa voz séria disse:

-Nem ouse ou eu juro que arranco cada uma de suas unhas logo após quebrar todos os dedo dessa sua mão adorável.

Luka o fitou por alguns segundos; primeiro estava surpresa com a velocidade do homem a sua frente; depois, ele realmente soara ameaçador. Ela olhou para Máscara da Morte que dava suporte para o que amigo dissera com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Sem mais discutir, a mulher sentou na primeira cadeira que viu, ao lado de Tucidides e ali ficou quietinha.

Enquanto isso, Evangeline continuava a ajudar Shura. Um pouco melhor do ataque, o espanhol conseguia já abrir os olhos e ao fazê-lo deu de cara com a moça que o ajudava. Logo a raiva pareceu desaparecer diante do sorriso da loura e subitamente seus olhos já nem ardiam tanto. Shura ficou observando a moça por algum tempo enquanto sentia as mãos delicadas em seu rosto.

-Está melhor?- Perguntou Evangeline.

-Hn?

-Sente-se melhor?- Repetiu a pergunta rindo diante da expressão de bobo que Shura fazia.

-Ah!Si, si...- Respondeu tentando se recompor.- Obrigado.

Seus olhos ainda ardiam um pouco, mas achou melhor se afastar da moça se não quisesse ser mais uma vez alvo de risadas. Ela o deixara um pouco desconcertado.

Shura então se levantou e ajudou a moça a fazer o mesmo já que ela estava ajoelhada ao seu lado. Estendeu a mão para Evangeline que aceitou com um sorriso ao gesto cavalheiro.

-De nada.- Ao levantar se viu bem próxima ao cavaleiro; sempre se achara alta para uma mulher, mas perto de Shura parecia tão pequena.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos; Evangeline com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e Shura encantado com a mulher a sua frente. Somente os dois não perceberam que o restante dos ocupantes do avião observavam a cena.

-Que tá acontecendo?- Perguntou Aiolia que tinha acabado de subir. Ele e Saga estavam, a pedido de Tucidides, verificando se estavam seguros para decolar.

-A garota louca aqui, - Máscara apontou para Luka.- Atacou Shura. Nós rimos. Ele caiu. Nós rimos mais ainda. A mulher ali foi ajudá-lo. Ele agradeceu. E agora estão se olhando com essa cara de apaixonados. Já falei o quanto rimos depois que ele foi atacado pela peste cor de rosa aqui?

Luka pensou em protestar a respeito dos apelidos de "louca" e "peste", mas Tucidides a impediu com um olhar reprovador. A inglesa cruzou os braços emburrada.

-Ahn...- Kanon que estava ao lado de Aiolia observava a cena curioso.- Então ele usou a tática de Milo de "estou ferido" para atrair a mocinha e conquistá-la?

-Mais ou menos.- Respondeu Afrodite.- Afinal, ninguém faz isso tão bem quanto Milo.

-Obrigado.- O grego agradeceu.

-E também pelo fato de que ele realmente foi atacado e está "ferido".- Completou Aldebaran.

-Ah, sim.- Aiolia continuava observando o casal..

-Agora, o que eu não entendi é o seguinte: - Kanon se virou para os amigos.- Pra que o Shura tá usando a técnica de Milo pra pegar a garota e levar pra cama se ela já tá grávida?

Os outros cavaleiros deixaram de olhar o casal e se voltaram para Kanon. Fazia bastante sentido na cabeça deles a lógica do geminiano. Se a mulher já estava grávida, pra que comer?Alguém já fez o serviço antes e muito bem feito.

Do outro lado Luka olhava perplexa para Kanon diante de tal afirmação. Assim como Artemis que não acreditava no que ouvia. Michel só se preocupava em aumentar o som do Ipod de Ana para que ela não tivesse que ouvir tantas besteiras impróprias pra idade dela.

- Ô, Shura!- Milo chamou a atenção do outro cavaleiro arremessando uma garrafinha de água na cabeça do espanhol.- Depois vocês namoram. Agora senta que o avião logo vai decolar.

Após notarem serem o centro das atenções Evangeline e Shura se afastaram um pouco; com um sorriso sem graça e o rosto corado a moça voltou ao seu lugar, ao lado de Artemis. Capricórnio fingiu que nada tinha acontecido- apesar do olhar assassino que lançara ao escorpiano- e foi se sentar ao lado de Milo, aproveitou para dar um tapa na nuca do companheiro.

-Ai, qual é!-O escorpiano protestou.- Você devia me agradecer. Salvei sua vida.

Tucidides, pela décima vez no dia, suspirou em pesar. Aqueles moleques eram impossíveis.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Shaka havia chegado aos pés da escadaria para as doze casas. Ainda em seu colo estava Cris, e ao seu lado, Monise. As duas olhavam ao redor achando tudo muito curioso. Diversas pessoas usavam roupas da antiguidade, além de armaduras.

-São essas duas as moças que Athena pediu para buscar?

-Sim, - O cavaleiro de Virgem continuavam com seus olhos fechados.- Esta aqui parece não estar bem, Marin.

Tanto Monise quando Cris, olhavam para a moça que acabara de aparecer tentando compreender porque ela usava aquela máscara sob o rosto. E assim, como os demais ali, usava roupas nada típicas dos dias atuais, além da ombreira e protetores nos braços.

-Está sentindo algo, senhorita?- Marin perguntou para Cris.

-Ahn...Não!-Ela ainda estava surpresa com tudo aquilo que via.- Só me deu uma tontura...Nada demais.

-Ótimo.- Shaka imediatamente a largou sentada num dos degraus da escadaria.- Se me dão licença...

O cavaleiro de Virgem deixou as três mulheres para trás e seguiu para sua casa. Não bancaria mais a babá, afinal, era um guerreiro.

-Delicado...- Comentou Monise em sarcasmo.

-Idiota.- Completou Cristhine enquanto se levantava.

-Acostumem-se. - Marin ajudava a grega a se levantar.- Mulheres aqui não são muito valorizadas e respeitadas. A não ser que você seja Athena ou qualquer outra deusa, os homens daqui não irão olhar duas vezes para você.

-Ótimo!- Cristhine tirava a poeira de seu vestido.- Viemos parar num vilarejo gay!

Monise riu do mau-humor da colega. Marin também achou graça da piada, mas a máscara em seu rosto escondia o sorriso. A amazona pediu que a seguisse, iriam ser levadas para um check-up.

-Ahn, Marin, correto?- Chamou Monise.

-Sim, e o nome das senhoritas?

-Eu sou Monise e ela é Cristhine.- A italiana a apresentou-as.- Perdoe a pergunta indiscreta. Mas porque as mulheres aqui usam essa máscara?

As duas visitantes do Santuário tinham notado que a maioria das mulheres ali tinham o rosto coberto, apesar de algumas outras não. Cris também estava curiosa sobre o fato, mas preferiu não perguntar.

-Não são todas que tem que usar as máscaras, somente as amazonas.- Respondeu.- Serviçais mostram seus rostos.

-Sim, mas por que isso?- Reafirmou a pergunta.

-Bom, Amazonas são as guerreiras de Athena; são honradas e sagradas. Não podem mostrar seus rostos por ai e pra qualquer um. Já as serviçais são... São apenas servos.

-Mas as servas são como você, não?Digo, mulheres!- Comentou Cris.

-Não, não são.- Marin respondeu sem dar muito importância.- São serviçais. Foram designadas e nasceram para servir aos guerreiros dos deuses. São apenas...Não têm grande importância, se isso esclarecer melhor as coisas.

-Então, - Monise recomeçou.- Nós duas também não temos importância?Somos qualquer um?

-Não, as senhoritas são convidadas de Athena.- Marin parou de andar. – E como tal, têm sua importância. Diferente de servos. Compreendem?

**x_x_x_x_x_x**

Algumas horas após Shaka, Mu e Camus chegaram ao Santuário arrastando Annemie. Sim, arrastando, pois a garota ainda não facilitava o trabalho deles. Vinha gritando e esperneando o caminho inteiro. Camus teve que se controlar para não congelar a belga.

Assim que pisaram nas terras sagradas de Athena, encaminharam Annemie para Marin, que ficara responsável pelas Mulheres de Minerva. Claro que a contragosto a ruiva aceitara o trabalho. Assim como os demais, Marin não achava que ficar tomando conta de mulheres era o trabalho para uma amazona tão bem treinada e forte como ela.

-Toma!- Camus praticamente jogou Annemie para cima de Marin.- Ela é toda sua!

Marin segurou a moça para que ela não caísse. Camus saiu sem dizer mais nada, sua paciência já estava no limite, Mu apenas a saudou com um breve manear de cabeça e seguiu o outro cavaleiro- Athena já havia requisitado a presença de ambos. A amazona de Águia olhou para a garota que segurava.

-IDIOTA!- Berrava Annemie para Camus e Mu- CANALHA, BASTARDO!

-Aquiete-se.- Marin pediu.- Não está em sua casa para fazer esse escândalo.

-Não estou porque aqueles imbecis me tiraram a força de lá!-Respondeu.- E você me solta!

-Como quiser.

Marin soltou Annemie que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com as mãos no chão. A belga olhou revoltada para a outra mulher. Ela se levantou rapidamente e partiu para cima da amazona. Sabia que não poderia contra homens, mas já que a engraçadinha que a jogara no chão era mulher as chances eram iguais... Ou não?

A ruiva sem dificuldade alguma agarrou a belga pelo braço e o torceu encostando-o nas costas da garota e imobilizando-a. Annemie gemeu diante do desconforto. Estava irritadíssima por tudo que estava acontecendo.

-Vai se acalmar ou terei que acalmá-la?- Marin perguntou séria.

-Okay, okay!Agora me solta.- Pediu exaltada.

Annemie puxou o braço para si, segurando-o contra o próprio peito, assim que Marin o soltou; olhava para amazona como uma criança de mau humor. Pelo visto não conseguiria mesmo se livrar daquele povo louco. E falando em loucura, a belga notou pela primeira vez que a mulher que a imobilizara usava uma máscara. Ela olhou ao redor e viu imagem semelhante em outras mulheres; notou também as construções antigas e as pessoas usando armaduras de treino.

-Mas que...?Escuta, adorei a fantasia de halloween,- comentou sarcástica apontando para a máscara da amazona.- Mas onde estamos? Isso mais parece cenário de Hollywood!

-Halloween?Hollywood?- Perguntou a grega que não entendia o significado daquelas palavras. - Olha, não sei o que está falando, mas está no Santuário de Athena, e é melhor se portar como devido.

Annemie ia falar algo, mas foi interrompida por uma outra garota. Ginger vinha apressada ao encontro de Marin; parou ao seu lado e desatou a falar:

-Mestra!Estamos com problema. Olga e Alice começaram a brigar novamente por causa do mestre Escorpião.

"_Era só o que faltava. Duas amazonas brigando por causa do traste do Milo..."_- Pensou.

-Okay, eu vou lá resolver. Leve essa senhorita para junto das outras e fique de olho em todas!Especialmente nessa aqui.- Apontou para Annemie.

Marin deixou as duas a sós e foi resolver o problema que Milo sempre causava a ela que coordenava as amazonas. Aqueles cavaleiros só davam dor de cabeça com essa mania de seduzir as moças e prometer-lhes o mundo.

Ginger olhou para Annemie que a encarou de volta. A belga a olhava com desdém.

-Bom, eu sou Virgínia, mas pode me chamar de Ginger, senhorita...?

-Annemie.- Respondeu grosseira.- E você pode se manter longe mim, _Virgínia_...

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

Já estavam para fazer aterrissar; em menos de uma hora as moças e Michel iriam para outra aeronave, acompanhados de Afrodite e Shura, que seguiria para Grécia. De lá, um carro da empresa iria levá-los para o Santuário.

Diferente de minutos atrás, as coisas já estavam mais calmas. Os olhos de Shura já não ardiam mais; Ana dormia calmamente no colo de Michel; Luka observava a paisagem pela pequena janela assim como Evangeline- que volta e meia trocava olhares com o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

-Tucidides.- Chamou baixinho Aldebaran que estava sentando do outro lado do corredor.

-Pois não, Touro?- O romano desviou os olhos do livro que vinha tentando concluir a alguns dias.

-A menina...- Aldebaran fez referência à Ana.- Que tem ela de especial?

-Ela...- Tucidides parou para pensar alguns segundos antes de responder.- Ela é uma das amazonas de Minerva.

-Amazona?- O brasileiro não levou muita fé na resposta que obtivera.- Hn, sei.

Percebendo que Tucidides não lhe falaria toda a verdade, Aldebaran resolveu deixar de lado aquela estória e voltar ao seu silêncio de antes. O romano continuou a encarar seu livro, mas não conseguia ler. Sua cabeça estava a mil com a descoberta da existência de Ana. Sophie não havia previsto aquilo...

"_Cathrine..."-_ Pensou.- _"Ela não libertaria a alma de Ana por livre e espontânea vontade."_

"_Mas não pode ser... Ana não voltaria com a mesma aparência e nome!Seria muita coincidência e imprudência. Contudo, a energia dessa menina é a mesma da Ana que conheci anos atrá..." _

Enquanto Tucidides se perdiam em teorias e pensamentos, a pequena Ana acordava de seu sono. Apesar de tão nova, já possuía sonhos conturbados e confusos. Não expressava o problema para seu tio, pois não sabia como fazê-lo devido a pouca idade, porém, Michel sabia do sono problemático da sobrinha-filha.

A menina abriu os olhos e evitou se mexer, Michel também parecia adormecido e não queria acordar o tio; encarava a sua volta com certa curiosidade e sonolência, seus olhos prenderam-se a figura de Afrodite que se sentara na mesma direção, mas na fileira oposta na cadeira próxima ao corredor.

Afrodite, que se sentia observado, virou o rosto na direção de Ana, deparando-se com o olhar curioso da menina. Arqueou levemente uma das sobrancelhas a ver que a menina não desviava o olhar quando ele a encarava; ninguém o encarava por muito tempo. Tinha a fama de intimidar.

-Hey, qual é.- Cochichou Máscara.- Vai dar uma de Tucidides agora?

-Ela que está me olhando!- Respondeu em tom baixo ao amigo que estava sentando ao seu lado. – Só estou retribuindo.

-Não me leve a mal, mas olhar assim pra criança não é normal!- Brincou Câncer.

-Criança olhar assim é que não é normal!- Afrodite arriscou uma olhada na menina.- Ela não para de me encarar desde que a resgatamos.

-Parece que você conseguiu mais uma fã!- Riu Máscara da Morte.- Mais uma garotinha esquisita com tendências lésbicas. Afinal, convenhamos que se sentir atraído por você é o mesmo que gostar de mulher.

Afrodite acertou um soco no braço do italiano pelo comentário sem graça.

-Agora entendo porque vivia em minha casa.- Comentou jocoso.

Máscara proferiu meia dúzia de xingamentos em italiano e ameaçou dar uns tapas em Afrodite que riu. Adoravam provocar um ao outro. Ficaram mais um tempo conversando antes de se calarem; Peixes ainda sentia o olhar da garotinha sob si.

-_"Mas que merda..."_- Nunca pensou que se sentiria incomodado com uma menininha.

X_X_X_X_X

Sophie sentiu-se tonta de repente. E aquela tão conhecida sensação invadiu seu peito; um aperto no coração e o frio que se espalhava pelo corpo anunciavam mais um de seus sonhos...

"_Em minha terra, eu sonhei um lugarzinho aconchegante para que nós dois pudéssemos viver em paz. Será que conseguiremos um dia sermos felizes?_

_Minha graça é servir a ti e não me importa o que elas digam. Eu o amo. E para sempre amarei. Espero que um dia consiga deixar para trás os fantasmas de teu passado, meu amo. Se Ela o perdoou não há porque chorar. Se todos o perdoaram não há porque se martirizar. _

_É um homem e tanto, acredite. Não é apenas sua aparência, mas o interior. Como eu o adoro. Que Athena me conceda a graça de tê-lo em meus braços por toda a eternidade; e que minha deusa me perdoe por querer tirar dela o protetor a qual escolheu dentre tanto outros para vestir a armadura dourada. Que nosso filho seja aquele que o salvará dessa escuridão; que teu filho seja aquele que irá mostrar-lhe o amor." _

Quando abriu os olhos as servas já estavam a seu lado. A cabeça doía, mas sabia que ainda tinha mais por vir. No peito a incerteza daqueles sentimentos que vivenciara durante a visão, e a voz da moça que ouvia rezar aquela oração não lhe saia da cabeça.

Mais uma vez sua mente mergulhou em imagens e mais imagens que lhe trariam pesadelos terríveis e dores indescritíveis.

**X_X_X_X_X**

-Athena.

Shaka curvou-se diante da deusa. Assim como os demais cavaleiros, Aiolos, Saga, Dohko, Mu e Camus, trajava também sua armadura dourada.

-Fico feliz que tenham realizado com sucesso a missão de vocês.- A jovem deusa saudou seus cavaleiros com um sorriso sincero de gratidão. Os leais servos de Athena não puderam sentir-se menos orgulhos, apesar de considerarem a missão nada digna da elite dos cavaleiros.

-Em nome de Minerva, eu também agradeço.- Cornélius, o homem dos cabelos platinados, disse.

-É um prazer ajudar, senhor.- Camus respondeu friamente, porém educado.

-As duas moças chegaram bem, Cavaleiro de Virgem?- Athena perguntou.- Informaram-me que uma delas chegou carregada em seus braços.

-Apenas uma leve tontura devido ao estresse, minha deusa.- O cavaleiros adiantou-se em responder.- Creio que foi a senhorita Cristhine Marinelli quem teve o mal estar. Monise Mason está bem; creio que o bebê que ela espera também.

Aiolos que até então tinha o olhar vago, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o comentário de Shaka sobre as duas moças trazidas para Santuário. O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para o virginiano.

-Monise Mason?- Perguntou incrédulo.- Alta, cabelos negros e longos e olhos bem azuis?

-É.- Respondeu Shaka sem entender muito do interesse de Sagitário pela mulher.

-Você a conhece, Aiolos?- Athena perguntou ao ver a expressão curiosa no rosto de seu salvador.

O cavaleiro ficou por um tempo calado, apenas fitando a deusa. Não sabia bem como responder aquela pergunta. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas as palavras não saiam. Monise, a quem conhecera alguns meses atrás, desaparecera de sua vida sem deixar pistas. O sagitariano vivera com a moça um caso de amor que não desejava terminar, mas o destino, ou melhor Monise, assim não quis.

-A senhorita poderia me dar licença?- O cavaleiro baixou o rosto e se retirou do salão, sequer esperou pela resposta da deusa ou do Grande Mestre.

Descia apressado as escadarias das doze casas. Se ouviu bem, Monise estava no Santuário e ainda por cima carregava um bebê em seu ventre. Quanto tempo fazia que tinham se visto?Uns quatro meses, talvez. Pelo que se lembrava, naquela época Monise não estava grávida!

Quando passou pela casa de Áries, Aiolos seguiu apressado até o alojamento das amazonas; sabia que até a volta de Tucidides, todas as moças deveriam ficar por lá sob a vigilância de Marin. E foi nessa mesma pressa que o cavaleiro trombou com a amazona de Lince, Ginger, que saía da casa onde estavam alojadas as moças.

-Hey!- Ginger apoiou-se na porta para não cair.- Sagitário?

-Perdão, amazona.- Desculpou-se Aiolos, um pouco envergonhado de ser tão afobado.- Preciso ver uma das moças.

-E pra que tanta pressa, mestre?Aconteceu algo?

-Não, não...É assunto pessoal.- Respondeu de forma curta afim de encerrar o papo. Não queria dar muitas informações.- Monise Mason está ai, certo?

Ginger acenou que sim com a cabeça e deu passagem para o cavaleiro; Aiolos abriu a porta, porém ficou alguns segundos decidindo se entrava ou não. Afinal, se Monise havia sumido tinha seus motivos. Decidiu por entrar mesmo assim.

O local não era dos mais amplos; as paredes foram retiradas para se tornar um cômodo único, assim, várias camas foram colocadas uma ao lado da outra. Uma cortina servia de divisão para uma sala improvisada. Ao entrar, Aiolos saiu na "sala", onde um pequeno sofá encostado bem ao canto da parede tinha como ocupante Annabel. A moça sorriu ao vê-lo.

-Aiolos!- O homem também sorriu de volta. Bellee levantou-se do sofá e foi até o cavaleiro, abraçando-o por cima da armadura.- Hn, que roupa mas curiosa...

-Ah!São...São trajes obrigatórios na presença de Athena.- Ele respondeu um pouco sem jeito.- E você, como está?

-Melhor. Meu pulso ainda dói um pouco mas...

-Aiolos?- Bellee não terminara sua frase, pois Monise a interrompera.

Ao ouvir o nome conhecido, a italiana dirigiu-se para a "sala" dando de cara com Annabel e Aiolos abraçados. A professora ainda tinha suas mãos apoiadas aos ombros do cavaleiro, que por sua vez, continuava a segurá-la pela cintura.

-Monise!

A mulher olhou a cena a sua frente e não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes. Sua expressão fechou-se, e mais que depressa deixou a casa. Belle afastou-se de Aiolos assim que viu Monise crispar os lábios e zangar-se, mesmo que sutilmente. Sagitário ainda tentou impedir Monise de sair, mas não conseguiu.

-Eu...- Ele olhou desconcertado para Annabel. Queria tentar explicara situação.

-Vai lá.- Adiantou-se a professora a dizer. Aiolos agradeceu com um sorriso tímido e saiu atrás de Monise. Annabel não pode deixar de ficar com a estranha sensação de que teria problemas mais à frente.

**X_X_X_X_X**

"_Ele se curvou diante da dor. Mas não fora o golpe que havia recebido que lhe tirara todo o ar dos pulmões e trouxera aquelas lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto. Não, não era a dor física._

_Aos seus pés um mar de sangue e inocentes, a sua frente o homem que o subjugava; o mesmo a quem tinha dado o nome. Mais um soco e ele finalmente veio ao chão. A expressão de tristeza e cansaço refletiam no sangue espalhado no chão e também se mostrava nítido na armadura do cavaleiro contra quem lutava._

_Ele tentava levantar, mas não conseguia. Sua cova já estava cavada. Com um último suspiro ele pediu perdão a sua deusa Athena e a sua esposa. _

_O homem a quem enfrentava retirou a máscara que cobria seu rosto antes de executar o cavaleiro de Athena._

_- É o fim._

_Proferiu logo após arrebentar a armadura dourada do signo de Capricórnio"_

Cassius entrou as pressas nos aposentos de Sophie; uma das servas fora chamá-lo em desespero ao ver sangue escorrendo pelo nariz do Oráculo.

O Conselheiro ajoelhou-se ao lado da moça e tomou-a em seus braços podendo sentir o quanto se contorcia durante a visão. O corpo já fragilizado de Sophia sofria com espasmos terríveis e o sangue continuava a brotar. De repente o Oráculo abre os olhos surpreendendo Cassius.

-Acalme-se.- Disse o homem apertando-a mais naquele abraço.- Tente se conter.

Um pedido inútil, Sophie não tinha controle de suas ações. Só lhe restava esperar que as contrações musculares involuntária cessassem.

-Ela...Ela não vai matá-los...- Sussurou em meio a dor. Seu rosto espelhava seu sofrimento.

-Shhh...Tente não falar.- Cassius acariciou o rosto da romana.

-Escute...- Ela começou de novo numa voz vacilante.- Ela...Cathr...Não vai...Matá-los...Meu-meu...filho...

Cassius tentava acalmar a mulher em seus braços, mas parecia inútil. A respiração de Sophie estava alterada e ela parecer ter dificuldade para puxar o ar.

-Me...Escuta...

-Sophie, chega. Está fraca demais.

-Não!- Ela agarrou o braço de Cassius.- Ela...vai...vai pega-lo...Dante...Não deixe...Meu menino. Não deixe...

Cassius só tentava compreender o que Sophie dizia, mas não conseguia. Estava nervoso com toda aquela situação; a mulher em seus braços ainda tremia e o sangue já manchava sua bata branca. O corpo de Sophie arqueou violentamente e seus olhos embranqueceram; mais uma visão.

-Minerva ajude-nos... – Rezou num sussuro.

**X_X_X_X_X**

-Alô?

Todos os cavaleiros olharam surpresos quando Tucidides puxou um pequeno aparelho de celular do bolso.

-_Estamos com problemas. - _Era Cassius do outro lado da linha.- _Sophie teve outra visã sobre Dante e nossos cavaleiros._

Tucidides permaneceu mudo, seu olhar era um misto de preocupação e tristeza. Estava tenso e seu cosmo alterara o suficiente para os cavaleiros saberem que alguma coisa estava errada.

-_Mestre?Mestre?Está me ouvindo?_

-Sim, Cassius.- Sua voz estava levemente rouca.

_-Preciso que ouça com atenção, Mestre.- _O homem falava com seriedade_.- Sophie citou o nome de Cathrine._

-Cassius, sei que já não está mais nas Terras Sagradas, por isso, peço que se dirija o quanto antes para o México. Estarei enviando dois cavaleiros para que o ajudem a buscar Alaya Gomez.

_-Mestre, farei o que me pede, mas perdoe meu pessimismo...Talvez não conseguiremos salvar todas essas moças. Ainda faltam cinco a serem resgatadas._

-Não temos escolha a não ser tentar. Não sabemos qual delas carrega Minerva ou um dos Cavaleiros.

Com isso, o romano desligou o aparelho celular. Os cavaleiros o olharam apreensivos. Tucidides encarava o nada com uma expressão de preocupação. Seu tempo estava acabando para recolher as moças. Logo Cathrine iria agir pessoalmente e tinha certeza que se isso acontecesse, aquelas mulheres não teriam a menor chance.

-Então...?-Perguntou Aiolia que se aproximara de Tucidides.

O Conselheiro continuou calado por um tempo antes de responder aos curiosos cavaleiros.

-Teremos que correr se quisermos salvar todas essas meninas.-Ele disse sério.- O que irei lhes contar agora deve ser ouvido com muita atenção:

-_ Assim como Minerva possui seus Conselheiros, Marte também. Cathrine é nome dela e essa mulher é responsável por invocar aquelas criaturas que nos atacaram. O que acontece é que a essa hora, sem conseguir eliminar nenhuma das possíveis candidatas, ela já deve ter percebido que há alguém ajudando. Ou seja, vocês. Isso significa que logo ela entrará em jogo com as próprias mãos e se isso acontecer estaremos com grandes problemas._

_Cathrine não mede esforços, e nos tempos atuais o exército dela só faz crescer. Almas corrompidas são o que alimentam as criaturas dela e isso é que não falta na sociedade atual. A crueldade de Cathrine não conhece limites, e apesar da aparência, é uma mulher capaz de fazer deuses curvarem-se diante de si- __**suspeito até que já o tenha feito**__. Por isso, não subestimem nenhum dos seres que vierem atacá-los, e muito menos se ela aparecer. _

_Nas Américas acho difícil que ela consiga nos alcançar a tempo, contudo, há três moças aqui em França e se ela conseguiu achar-nos em terras inglesas aqui não será problema para ela._

Quando o romano encerrou o discurso, os cinco homens assentiram com a cabeça. Aquela estória estava sendo mais complicada do que previram. Sentiam pela seriedade de Tucidides que a situação estava piorando e que corriam riscos, apesar de serem a elite dos cavaleiros.

-Aldebaran e Máscara, por favor, sigam de encontro a Cassius. Os demais viram comigo.- os dois cavaleiros assentiram com a cabeça.- Que os deuses estejam ao nosso lado.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

O mundo já não lhe importava. Ao som de sua música, Clarice parecia transportar-se para uma realidade fora dali. A voz de seu violino ecoava majestosamente pelas paredes do suntuoso teatro. Dali a algumas semanas iria se apresentar com a Orquestra Sinfônica local; seria atração principal e não era para menos, seu dom em produzir música com qualquer que fossem os instrumentos de corda era invejável.

Sentada num baquinho no meio do enorme palco, uma luz a iluminava enquanto praticava para o grande concerto. Segurava seu violino com extrema delicadeza, e os olhos fechados demonstravam sua serenidade. A cabeça levemente pendia para o lado, prendendo o violino entre seu ombro e queixo; as mãos delicadas conduziam com maestria o instrumento em sua posse.

E alienada do mundo a sua volta não sentiu que mais alguém se juntara a ela naquele palco. Uma mulher alta, não muito magra -mas na medida- com um corpo curvilíneo ; pele alva e longos cabelos lisos, castanho-acinzentados, até o meio das costas; a observava atentamente, parecendo apreciar bastante a música.

- Gosto de pessoas como você.- Disse a mulher enquanto aproximava-se da loura.- Pontuais e práticas!

Clarice parou de tocar e sorriu. Depositou o violino em seu colo e permaneceu sentada no banco. Ajeitou com cuidado uma mecha do curto e ondulados cabelo loiro atrás da orelha e abriu os olhos, contudo, não virou para encarar Pilar.

-Presumo que seja senhorita Pilar Giannopoulos, correto? – O sobrenome da moça fora um pouco difícil de pronunciar e saiu arrastado naquele sotaque francês de Clarice.

-Eu mesma. – Sorriu e parou ao lado da loura.

- Muito prazer. -Clarice continuava a olhar para frente, como se não enxergasse Pilar ao seu lado.- Sou Clarice Chatterise.

-Já ouvi muito a respeito da senhorita. - Pilar comentou. - É um prazer trabalhar com sua pessoa. Espero que esse evento seja um espetáculo!

A francesa riu e se levantou de seu banco, depositando o violino no lugar. Ela então virou-se para a moça ao seu lado e estendeu-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-la. Pilar então notou os olhos da jovem; ouvira dizer que a violinista não enxergava, mas seus olhos não apresentavam aquele tom acinzentado. Os olhos levemente caídos ao canto, de íris azul intensa eram belíssimos, porém eram parcialmente cobertos pela franja loura.

-Fico feliz em trabalhar com alguém tão disposto!Não são todos que chegam no horário para sessão de fotos e ainda aproveitam para praticar!-Riu Pilar.

Pilar explicou a Clarice que iriam realizar uma sessão fotográfica para promover o espetáculo e, além disso, testariam a iluminação e som do local. A organizadora de eventos era conhecida pela perfeição em seus trabalhos. Sempre adiantava tudo que podia e não suportava atrasos. Sua mania de perfeccionismo, no entanto, podia transformá-la numa pessoa indesejável por vezes. Pilar tinha bastante paciência até, mas não se preocupava em usá-la com quem não merecesse. Da mesma forma que cobrava, recompensava. Era uma mulher justa, mas não dava margem para abusassem de sua boa vontade.

As duas conversavam sobre o espetáculo- fotos e afins - quando ouviram uma das portas de entrada para o teatro se abrir. A organizadora chefe pensou se tratar do fotografo e já ia ralhar com o profissional por se atrasar. Havia combinado com o homem que chegasse meia hora antes da artista principal.

-Está atrasado, Remi!- Zangou-se Pilar. A jovem olhava do palco em direção as entradas, porém não conseguia ver quem entrara já que a forte luz dos holofotes não permitia enxergar os fundos do teatro.

-Peço desculpas por Remi, senhorita, mas ele teve um problema hoje de manhã!-Ouviu-se a voz de uma mulher.- Vim aqui no lugar dele.

Pilar pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos; nunca desde que trabalhara com o fotografo Remi tivera problemas. Mas paciência. Ainda tentava avistar a mulher que chegara, mas não conseguia, as luzes pareciam cegá-la. Forçou a visão para conseguir visualizar apenas um borrão.

-Ah, sim. – Respondeu.- Bom, pegue suas coisas e vamos ao trabalho!Antes que me esqueça, com quem estou trabalhando senhorita?

A mulher vinha andando na direção do palco em passos lentos e rebolativos. Vinha carregando a câmera em mãos de maneira descuidada; seus sapatos de salto tinham o som abafados pelo carpete carmim que forrava o chão.

-Adeodata Crassi.- A mulher respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios pintados de vermelho sangue.- Mas me conhecem como Cathrine.

-Cathrine?- Perguntou Clarice.

-Nome artístico!- Respondeu com humor.

Ela já se aproximava do palco, Pilar então pode finalmente vê-la. Em nada se parecia com uma fotografa profissional. Usava uma saia justíssima de cor preta e uma blusa social branca de mangas compridas e desabotoada em alguns botões do decote. Os cabelos estupidamente volumosos estavam soltos e levemente desgrenhados; Pilar notou uma mancha avermelhada bem na manga da camisa da mulher.

Assim que Cathrine se chegou perto do palco, debruçou-se sobre ele, apoiando os braços. Por alguns segundo ficou observando Clarice. Um sorriso sonso não deixa os lábios da ruiva; mesmo não podendo ver o que acontecia, a jovem francesa sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe o corpo.

-Parece uma boneca.- Comentou Cathrine.- Daquelas de porcelana, sabe?

-A senhorita está machucada?- Perguntou a loura de supetão. A ruiva sorriu ainda mais.

-Não, por quê?- Seu tom de voz era divertido.

-Sinto cheiro de sangue. Ferro.- Respondeu com a voz levemente alterada. Começava a ficar nervosa com aquela situação.

-Não é sangue em sua camisa?- Pilar apontou. Estava séria.- Onde está Remi?

Num piscar de olhos Cathrine já estava em cima do palco, bem em frente às duas mulheres. A ruiva intimidava pelo tamanho e o sorriso torto nos lábios. Ela olhou para a câmera que segurava em sua mão e estendeu para Pilar. Seu olhar voltou-se para Clarice.

-Remi está um pouco indisposto.- Jogou a câmera para a morena, que a agarrou.- Pode ver pelas fotos.

Pilar olhou para a máquina em suas mãos e depois para Cathrine; algo ali estava muito errado. A jovem apertou o botão para ligar a câmera, seus instintos gritavam para que não fizesse. Assim que as fotos recentes apareceram no visor do aparelho, Pilar arregalou os olhos e supriu grito; sentiu que o ar lhe faltava nos pulmões. Nas fotos, o corpo de Remi aparecia banhado em sangue.

Ela olhou chocada para a ruiva a sua frente; não conseguia encontrar palavras para confrontar aquela mulher. Horrorizada, Pilar jogou a câmera de volta para Cathrine que agarrou o objeto sem sequer olhar, sua atenção ainda era para Clarice.

-Você me parece familiar...- Disse a ruiva numa voz rouca para Clarice.- Uma menina que conheci uma vez.

-É mesmo?- Tentava manter a calma, mas estava difícil. Sua respiração já estava rasa e o coração acelerado. Sentia que aquela mulher se aproximava dela.

-É.- Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da francesa que gritou de susto.

Tão rápido quanto subira no palco, Cathrine se aproximara de Clarice. Questão de milésimos de segundos.

-O que você quer ?- Perguntou Pilar com raiva. Apesar de o medo dizer para que saísse de lá o quanto antes, não poderia deixar Clarice sozinha com aquela louca. E não iria deixar-se intimidar pela ruiva.

-Oh, bem...-Disse teatralmente.- Estou esperando um amigo de longa data, sabem?Fiquei sabendo que ele iria aparecer por aqui.

-Então vá esperar em outro lugar!- Gritou Pilar. Clarice arregalou os olhos; aquela mulher havia enlouquecido?

Cathrine olhou surpresa para Pilar antes de desatar a rir.

-Ora, minha cara Pilar, não tem modos?- Perguntou Cathrine divertida.- Sua avó não lhe ensinou nada depois de todos esses anos de convivência?

Pilar arregalou os olhos; de repente toda a coragem esvaiu-se e o brilho de raiva em seu olhar deu lugar à preocupação. Aquela ruiva psicopata sabia que sua avó?Mas como?

-Gosto de saber de minhas presas antes de caçá-las. - Respondeu como se lesse a mente da morena.

_-"Caçar?"_

_-"Presas?"_

As duas mulheres pensaram alarmadas.

-Como eu ia dizendo:- Continuou Cathrine enquanto caminhava para o banquinho. Ela retirou o violino com cuidado antes de sentar-se. - Estou à espera de um amigo. Mas ele pode demorar... Então, sugiro acharmos algo para matar o tempo!Jogos, conversas..

-E é bom que seja algo divertido. Ou terei que matar uma das duas só pra acabar com o tédio.

A última frase já não tinha um tom divertido, mas era uma advertência. Ela iria realmente matá-las. Clarice fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente; sentia um aperto no coração e um frio na barriga. Pilar olhava séria para Cathrine, tentava bolar alguma coisa para sair de lá, mas tinha a impressão de que não seria tão fácil assim.

* * *

**Bom, é tarde da noite é peço mil desculpas pela demora e erros ortográficos e de coerência. Além de tudo, desculpas as reviews e mensagens não respondidas! Como estou de férias estou aproveitando-as (antes que volte pra labuta) da melhor maneira que conheço: saídas sem fim e muito alcool!XD Brincadeira...ou não!**

**Queria agradecer aos reviews de todas vocês(me divirto horrores lendo a todos!XD)!E fiquei super feliz de saber que há outras pessoas, além daquelas que enviaram as fichas, lendo a fic e gostando!^^ Meu dia fica mais feliz quando recebo o incentivo críticas de vocês!OBRIGADA de verdade!**

**Nesse capítulo mais alguns mistérios. Mais algumas pistas. Logo, logo saberemos de tudo!E as intrigas, claro...Como já perceberam vai rolar um atrito entre Annabel e Monise. Aiolos ahazando corações, ui!E mais duas personagens ai para nós: Clarice e Pilar. No próximo capitulo as moças restantes: Nancy, Alaya e Dália.**

**Ah, gente, estou mais disposta essa semana a MSN e afins, por isso, quem quiser add: salome(underline)is(underline)alive(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com **

**Outra coisinha, estou com uma idéia aqui matutando na cabeça sobre uma "fic jogada"- tipo RPG- não sei se vai rolar ou se terão interessados, mas qualquer coisa comunico a vocês por aqui!**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões?Críticas? É só gritar.**

**Juno.**


	7. Ame sua Deusa Não Importe o Que

Estava apreensiva com toda aquela gritaria e alvoroço e por mais que quisesse sair dali, não poderia; Nancy ainda tinha mais uma luta para aquele dia. Seus pulsos já doíam, assim como os músculos dos braços e pernas, além dos locais aonde tinha sido atingida por algum adversário.

A jovem lutadora tinha entrado para aquele torneio ilegal na tentativa de conseguir dinheiro, estava precisando urgentemente quitar suas contas ou seria despejada e ficaria sem onde morar. Nancy era órfã e não tinha mais ninguém no mundo a não ser ela mesma.

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado por um dos funcionários; seria agora que deveria lutar. Levantou-se do banco de madeira e antes de deixar o vestiário olhou no espelho. Tinha o supercílio cortado e um pouco de sangue escorria por seu rosto; mais tarde deveria dar um jeito naquilo.

Vaidosa como era, não pode deixar de se incomodar com o ferimento. Suspirando pesadamente Nancy soltou os cabelos que caiam curvilíneos até os ombros , penteou as mechas de um castanho escuro com os próprios dedos antes de prende-las novamente num rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos da mesma cor brilhavam intensamente; estava determinada a ganhar aquela luta e se tudo desse certo não teria mais que se submeter aqueles torneios. Não treinara quase uma vida para usar suas habilidades para entretenimento daquelas pessoas baixas.

-Nancy!- o homem chamou mais uma vez.-Ande logo!

A australiana revirou os olhos e seguiu até a saída do vestiário; notou que ainda havia gente lutando no ringue logo à frente. Nancy olhou para o sujeito careca que a chamara.

-Qual é?Ainda não é minha vez!

-Não, não.- Deu de ombros.- Mas tem um cara aqui querendo te ver.

Nancy olhou na direção que lhe apontaram. Avistou um homem alto, de porte largo e cabelos compridos num tom azul bastante escuro. Não pode deixar de notar o quão bonito era o sujeito, ainda mais com aquele ar despojado, mas ainda assim não o conhecia.

-Se for dar umazinha antes da luta seja rápida!- Comentou maliciosos o funcionário do torneio.- Você é a próxima.

A mulher ameaçou bater naquele sujeitozinho e foi o suficiente para que ele se retirasse. Nancy olhou mais uma vez para seu "visitante" e foi até ele.

-Eu te conheço?- Perguntou sem muita paciência.

-Não.- Respondeu com um sorriso.- Mas pode conhecer agora. Kanon, muito prazer.

-Kanon...?Kanon de que?E quem é você e o que quer comigo?- Nancy pôs uma das mãos na cintura e com a outra gesticulava enquanto falava.

-Apenas Kanon.- Cavaleiros não recebiam sobrenome, eram órfãos.- E preciso que venha comigo.

Nancy olhou pra ele incrédula antes de rir. Quem aquele louco achava que era?A australiana balançou a cabeça em negação antes de dar as costas para Kanon e seguir para ringue- a outra luta já estava para terminar.

Kanon fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, depois de tudo já devia imaginar que seria difícil convencer aquelas mulheres que corriam perigo. O geminiano foi atrás de Nancy em passos largos e apressados, não queria perder tempo.

-Escuta!-Chamou segurando-a pelo braço.- Você terá que vir comigo!

Nancy o olhou com cara de poucos amigos antes de desferir um soco bem no rosto de Kanon. Pego de surpresa o General Marina acabou por soltar o pulso da australiana e levar a mão ao próprio rosto ferido.

-Qual é o seu problema?- Aumentou o tom de voz atraindo o olhar de alguns espectadores.

-Eu é que te pergunto!- Quase cuspiu as palavras; definitivamente aquele não era um bom dia para mexer com ela.- Se não quiser levar outro aconselho e meter o pé, bonitão!

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

Tanto Clarice quanto Pilar estavam estáticas; tentavam não se mexer, mas ficavam atentas para qualquer movimento de Cathrine.

-Você disse que eu te lembro alguém. – Começou a francesa.- E quem seria?

A ruiva olhou por alguns segundos para a moça antes de responder com um sorriso no rosto.

-Meu irmão tinha uma namorada. - Comentou saudosa.- E você se parece com ela.

-Então, tem irmão?- Emendou o assunto; Clarice tentava distrair Cathrine. Mantê-la ocupada seria a única forma de se manterem vivas.

-Assim como você e ela.- Apontou para Pilar.- Não é?

-Eu tenho uma irmã. –Corrigiu Pilar que se mantinha séria, mas parecia ter entendido a idéia de Clarice.

-Detalhes, detalhes...

-E seu irmão...- Continuou Clarice, atraindo novamente a atenção da ruiva.- Quantos anos ele tem?Meus dois irmãos são mais velhos que eu.

Cathrine se levantou do banquinho em que estava e passou a caminhar pelo palco; em suas mãos ainda carregava o violino de Clarice de forma displicente. Pilar ficava atenta a cada passo que a mulher dava. A cada vez que olhava para a manga da blusa da ruiva lembrava-se da imagem do corpo de seu empregado, Remi.

-Meu irmão morreu quando era pequeno.- A ruiva estava de costas para as duas mulheres, olhava para os fundo do tetro.- Tinha só quatorze anos quando foi executado.

-Eu...

-Tudo graças a namorada dele.- Cathrine não permitiu que Clarice dissesse nada.- Graças a ela e a uma mocinha chamada Minerva.

Pilar sentiu que o tom de voz de Cathrine alterara apesar do sorriso no rosto da ruiva; ela parecia rancorosa e seus olhos tinham um brilho distinto. Clarice por outro lado estava apreensiva. Não podia ver o que acontecia, mas sentia o clima a sua volta.

-Não tem idéia de quanto me irrita olhar para você.- Novamente a francesa gritou de susto, Cath brotara ao seu lado e sussurrava em seu ouvido.- Parece que estou na presença daquela vadia novamente.

Cathrine agarrou com força a francesinha pelo queixo obrigando-a a encará-la. No rosto da ruiva, o sorriso de sempre brincava em seus lábios vermelhos. Clarice fez um careta de dor ao ter o rosto agarrado, as unhas daquela mulher marcavam sua pele delicada.

-Solta ela!- Pilar foi na direção de Cathrine com banco em punho pronto para acertá-la.

A ruiva apertou mais ainda o rosto de Clarice entre seus dedos como se quisesse quebrar o queixo da mulher. Sequer virou-se para dar atenção a Pilar, apenas ergueu a outra mão em direção a produtora jogando-a longe com seu cosmo.

A morena foi arremessada a um distancia considerável, caindo de mal jeito ao acertar a parede que dava para os camarins do teatro. Zonza pelo ataque, Pilar soltou um gemido de desconforto enquanto tentava levantar-se.

Clarice apenas ouviu o estrondo da colega sendo atacada; segurava com força o pulso de Cathrine na tentativa de se livrar daquela mão que a machucava, mas parecia em vão. Algumas lágrimas começaram a brotar de seu rosto

-Pare com isso...- Sussurrou com dificuldade.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Kanon se controlava para não acertar a mulher de volta, se fosse no Santuário aquela ali não teria a audácia de levantar o dedo sequer para ele. Respirando fundo, o cavaleiro pensou ainda em argumentar, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria com aquela lá.

-Olha, moça, vamos embora!

Dito isso, agarrou a jovem pelo braço e desatou a puxá-la em meio a multidão que vibrava diante da luta que ainda acontecia na arena. Nancy tentava puxar o braço de volta, mas aquele homem era forte demais. A morena até tentou acertar outro golpe em Kanon, mas este já estava preparado.

-Me larga!- Nancy continuava lutar para se livrar de Kanon.- Os seguranças não vão te deixar sair daqui!

-Se continuar puxando desse jeito irá se machucar.- Disse sem muita paciência ignorando a parte dos seguranças; sabia que não teria grande problemas para sair de lá.

A morena continuava a xingá-lo de tudo quanto era nome; tentava chutar e socar mesmo sabendo que era em vão. Quase caiu quando Kanon parou de súbito de andar e seu corpo foi de encontro ao dele com certa força.

-Que é agora?- Perguntou mal-humorada.

-Ótimo, temos companhia!- Kanon gemeu em desgosto.

-Amigos seus?-Perguntou com sarcasmo ao avistar dois homens mais a frente vindo na direção deles; Nancy julgou serem os seguranças.

-Não, não são. E muito menos amigos seus!

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran logo encontraram com Cassius no aeroporto de São Paulo; de lá o Conselheiro instruiu o brasileiro a seguir até uma cidadezinha de interior, quase uma comunidade alternativa, onde deveria encontrar Dália. Um carro o levaria até lá e traria de volta ao aeroporto onde Aldebaran deveria seguir com a moça para Grécia.

Câncer e o servo de Minerva iriam embarcar no próximo vôo para o México, Alaya estaria aguardando pelos dois; claro, que a latina de nada sabia. Alaya recebera uma carta de uma grande universidade Grega informando que sua bolsa se estudo foi aceita através do programa da Fundação Kaito e que dois representantes iriam buscá-la dentro em breve.

Sendo assim, o brasileiro fez como foi mandando.

Em algumas horas Aldebaran encontrava-se à entrada da tal comunidade alternativa; em meio a árvores, grama e plantas havia algumas casinhas bem simples e humildes. A tecnologia parecia não ter alcançado aquele lugar; os moradores cumprimentavam-se e sorriam constantemente, suas roupas eram as mais leves possíveis. Ao fundo, o som de pássaros e cachoeiras. Para o protetor de Athena aquele local até lembrava o santuário.

O cavaleiro de Touro entrou pelo portal do vilarejo, claro que com todo aquele tamanho, Aldebaran não passou despercebido e logo as pessoas o olhavam com curiosidade. Diferente do que se podia imaginar ninguém ali parecia arisco à presença do taurino, pelo contrário, o saudavam com um sorriso ou aceno de cabeça. O jovem cavaleiro sentiu-se acolhido pelo local; não só as pessoas o deixavam confortável, mas a aura pacífica que o local transmitia.

Olhando a volta tentava encontrar o rosto de Dália.

-Ei, moço, precisa de ajuda?- Uma mocinha de cabelos cacheados o chamou. Um belo sorriso adornava seus lábios.

-Ah, sim!-O grandão respondeu o sorriso com outro.- Procuro uma moça chamada Dália, conhece?

-Dália!Ah, está com sorte!- A menina dos cachinhos apontou para uma trilha em meio ao bosque.- Ela acabou de voltar!Está nas cachoeiras. Não tem erro é só seguir em frente.

Aldebaran agradeceu a moça e saiu atrás de Dália seguindo pelo caminho indicado. Não muito tempo depois o brasileiro se deparou com uma imagem deslumbrante. Pedras enormes de onde brotavam água corrente e plantas que adornavam ao redor. Peixes nadavam pelos rios e piscinas formadas , e pássaros tomavam banho e cantarolavam naquelas águas cristalinas e puras. O barulho das águas era algo relaxante e o sol parecia contemplar o local com o seu melhor. Um sorriso se fez nos lábios do brasileiro; havia esquecido o quão belo seu país podia ser.

A sua esquerda, um caminho de tábuas ligava até o mais alta das pedras, nela Aldebaran pode ver a mulher que procurava.

Dália parecia alheia ao mundo a sua volta, curtindo apenas a brisa que soprava. Os cabelos com cachos prateados e algumas mechas negras- sendo essas decoradas com miçangas, pedrinhas de bijou e semente, tudo muito colorido- dançavam ao som do vento. A pele morena era saudada com os raios de sol e os olhos amendoados cor azul lago contemplavam felizes a beleza da natureza a sua volta.

A hippie estava desligada do mundo a sua volta e apenas quando Aldebaran estava à meio metro Dália se tocou que não estava sozinha, afinal, o grandão estava fazendo sombra e impedido o sol de tocá-la. Já que estava sentada, a mulher ergueu o rosto e deparou-se com um belo exemplar de homem, um sorriso simpático e sincero surgiu em seu rosto.

-Olá.- Ela cumprimentou calmamente.

-Olá! Senhorita Dália, correto?

-Ih, cara...- Continuou com o sorriso; a voz vinha calma mas alegre.- Pra que tanta formalidade?Pode me chamar apenas de Dália.

A pequena- se comparada ao cavaleiro de Touro.- estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Aquele ar pacífico, quase chapado, de Dália arrancou uma risada sincera de Aldebaran que se curvou e apertou a mão da moça.

-Muito prazer, Dália, sou Aldebaran de Touro.- Disse descontraído.

-Aldebaran de Touro, ahn?- Ela sorriu torto.- Nome legal, cara!

Deba sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da moça que assentiu com um sorriso.

-Dália,bom, como começar...?- Aldebaran pensava numa forma de iniciar o assunto, sabia por experiências anteriores que aquilo não seria fácil.

-Ah, cara, que tal pelo começou?- Respondeu com sorriso; o mesmo ar de "paz e amor" permanecia.

-Justo.- Touro concordou.- Eu vim buscá-la, Dália, pois corre sério perigo. Sei que pode parecer absurdo, mas falo a verdade. Você é um das escolhidas para dar luz à deusa Minerva.

Dália olhou para aquele homenzarrão e piscou algumas vezes, aquelas informações despejadas de uma vez só a deixaram confusa. A hippie franziu o cenho.

-Deusa?- Perguntou descrente.- Cara, que parada louca...

-Sim, eu sei, mas não se preocupe. Estaremos aqui para protegê-la daqueles que desejam seu mal e...

-Digo, que bagulho foi esse que você usou?- O ar calmo retornou.- Sabe, drogas...drogas não são legais.

Aldebaran piscou algumas vezes. Não esperava tal reação, no mínimo alguém gritando "Louco."

-Não, senhorita, não usei drogas!- O taurino gargalhou.

-Bom, - Dália parou para pensar.- Então serei eu a estar chapada?O que disse mesmo?

-Eu disse que a senhorita é uma das escolhidas para ser a mãe da deusa isso corre perigo.

-Cara...

-Eu sei que pode parecer loucura. – Aldebaran a interrompeu.- Mas acredite em mim, a senhorita corre perigo.

Dália olhou por alguns segundos o grandão a sua frente, ele não parecia mentir, não mesmo!O sorriso sincero e a mão de Aldebaran em seu ombro só serviam para confirmar que o homem não mentia. Com suspiro resignado Dália levantou-se e olhou para Touro.

-Bom, então é melhor eu pegar minha coisas, né?

Novamente Aldebaran se viu surpreendido, não imaginava que seria assim tão fácil convencer a moça. Sendo sincero com ele mesmo, se fosse ele a escutar aquela estória não acreditaria numa palavra sequer!

-A senhorita então...acredita em mim?- Perguntou confuso.

-E não é pra acreditar?- Dália sorriu.- Olhei nos teus olhos e não vi mentira. Aliás, vi o que pouco vejo nos dias atuais: uma alma boa.

O cavaleiro baixou o olhar e sorriu; de certo forma estava lisonjeado, mas tímido pelo elogio. Aldebaran se levantou deu passagem para Dália que seguiu pelo caminham de madeira. Os dois voltaram ao vilarejo conversando sobre banalidades, Dália não queria saber do perigo que corria, na verdade, o que ecoava em sua mente era o fato de ser escolhida para ter um filho...

A jovem hippie, apesar de conversar alegremente com seu agora protetor e amigo, tinha a cabeça a mil por hora. Se tudo aquilo fosse verdade, oh céus...

_-"Cara...Por que logo a mim, Deus?Ou deuses?Sou muito nova..."_

-Aldebaran, -Chamou a moça em voz alta atraindo o olhar do taurino para si.- Não estou grávida agora, como então serei mãe se nem namorando estou?Conhece o pai do meu filho?

O cavaleiro de Touro parou de andar e fitou Dália, piscou algumas vezes, abriu e fechou a boca como se tivesse a resposta...A verdade era que Aldebaran não sabia a resposta. Aliás, o taurino se tocara que se aquelas moças ficariam sob a proteção dos Santos de Athena, isoladas no Santuário, sendo que nem todas estavam gravidas, só haveria um jeito delas serem mães...

-Por Athena...Nos seremos.- Balbuciou um pouco confuso; Aldebaran sentiu-se tonto e toda a cor deixou seu rosto. Eles seriam pais?

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

-Solte-as, Cathrine.

A ruiva surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida de anos, um enigmático sorriso brotou em seus lábios e num geste bruto largou Clarice no chão. A francesa levou as mãos ao rosto, massageando e enxugando as lágrimas, podia-se ver que a moça tremia.

-Tucidides.- Cathrine virou-se.- Pensei que não viesse mais, querido.

-Deixe-as ir, Cathrine.- O jovem de cabelos ondulados andava em direção ao palco onde estavam as três mulheres, Milo e Aiolia vinham logo atrás.

-Então esses são os protetores de Athena!Ah, mas são mais bonitos do que me lembrava.- A ruiva parecia ignorar as ordens de Tucidides o que deixou o romano ainda mais irritado.

Milo trocou olhares com Aiolia, os dois não conseguiam entender porque aquela mulher era motivo de tanta preocupação, nenhum dos dois conseguia sentir um cosmos ameaçador vindo dela. A ruiva parecia apenas mais uma mulher dentre as outras duas, mas a preocupação desenhada nas feições juvenis de Tucidides denunciava que o perigo era maior que podiam imaginar.

Cathrine continuou a olhar para os dois cavaleiros como um predador avaliando a caça, sequer deu importância a Clarice e Pilar que se levantavam e corriam para fora do palco; Tucidides as amparou e ajudou a francesa a descer do palco; Pilar só queria sair de lá, mas suas pernas tremiam muito.

Aiolia deu um passo à frente, o peito estufado em orgulho e o semblante sério; estava revoltado com a agressão aquelas pobres e indefesas moças...Faria com que aquela vilã pagasse por seus crimes.

-Tire-as daqui, Cavaleiros. - Tucidides pediu numa voz grave.

-E pensa em lutar com essa coisa sozinho?- Perguntou num tom ofendido Aiolia que não desgrudava seus olhos da ruiva. Era forte e não se deixaria intimidar por mulher alguma.

-Faça o que eu digo, Leão.

-Faça o que ele diz, Gatinho.- Zombou Cathrine.- Deixe os adultos se resolverem.

O leonino rosnou em desgosto e lançou um olhar ameaçador à ruiva que apenas sorriu. Cathrine continuava em cima do palco encarando os homens a sua frente.

-Aiolia.- Chamou Milo.- Vamos.

-E deixar essa vadia nos insultar dessa forma?- Esbravejou Leão que mantinham seu olhar de desgosto voltado à ruiva.

Escorpião olhou sério para Aiolia; a missão ali era salvar aquelas duas moças e o estúpido leonino estava mais preocupado em defender sua honra! Milo segurou Aiolia pelo braço e entre dentes disse:

-Agora não é hora para isso.- O cavaleiro da constelação de Leão olhou-o com cara de poucos amigos e puxou o braço de volta.

-Faça o que seu namorado disso, querido.- Fez-se presente a voz da ruiva.- Isso não é briga pra dois moleques como vocês.

- O que disse?- Sibilou perigosamente Milo. Dessa vez era ele quem estava perdendo a paciência com aquela mulher.

Tucidides ciente dos planos de Cathrine tratou de intervir e se pôs na frente dos dois homens; Pilar e Clarice permaneciam juntas.

- Eu disse, Milo de Escorpião, que você e Aiolia de Leão mal puderam contra fedelhos de bronze quem dirá contra mim.

Aiolia sentiu o sangue ferver e sem pensar duas vezes empurrou Tucidides e avançou contra Cathrine; na velocidade da luz o jovem atacou-a com um soco . Todos os presentes mal puderam ver o gesto, num piscar, o leonino já estava em cima do palco com Cathrine segurando-o firme pelo pulso. Aiolia olhou surpreso para a mulher, como ela conseguira deter aquele golpe?

-Eu falei para deixar isso para os adultos.- Completou num sussurro antes de apertar o pulso de Aiolia a ponto de quebrá-lo.

-SOLTE-O!- Tucidides berrou ao ver o sorriso sádico se formando no rosto da ruiva e ao sentir o ar a volta torna-se mais frio.

Clarice olhava para os lados assustadíssima, apenas os sons de gritos e objetos caindo podia ouvir. Segurou firme na mão de Pilar que retribui; assustada a moça olhou aflita para Milo e Tucidides.

Aiolia sentiu uma dor excruciante atravessar seu corpo, mas não conseguiu gritar; sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, mas nenhum som emitiu. As pálpebras pareciam pesar, assim como o corpo que num piscar se tornou mole e fraco...O leonino sentiu a respiração rasa e um frio tomar-lhe o corpo; estava morrendo...Sim, ele conhecia essa sensação. O coração disparou em angústia.

Tucidides partiu para cima do palco e com uma força sobre humana empurrou Cathrine num espalmar de mão. A ruiva imediatamente largou o corpo do Leonino que desabou no chão. Milo correu para acudir o amigo enquanto o romano posicionava para lutar.

-AIOLIA!- Chamava desesperado Milo pelo amigo. – Aiolia!Fale comigo!

-TIRE-O DAQUI!AGORA!- Ordenou Tucidides.

Cathrine que havia sido arremessada para longe, levantava-se nos escombros produzidos pelo encontro de seu corpo e a parede do velho teatro. Os cabelos cacheados caiam por seu rosto e o sangue brotava manchando sua blusa. Desajeitada a moça pôs-se de pé; uma gargalhada histérica ecoava pelo teatro. Não se conseguia ver o rosto da ruiva, mas podiam sentir um cosmos manifestar-se dela.

Escorpião, que tinha o corpo do amigo nos braços, olhou raivoso para a mulher. Sabia que Aiolia ainda estava vivo, mas respiração estava rasa demais e falha. Estava divido entre sair de lá com Aiolia e as duas moças ou lutar; Milo não era de fugir de batalha nenhuma, ainda mais quando sua honra e a dos cavaleiros se via ofendida.

-Por favor...-Pediu Clarice.- Vamos sair daqui.

O grego olhou para as duas mulheres e sem pensar mais levantou Aiolia, segurando-o pela cintura. Com um movimento de cabeça pediu para que as duas o seguisse. Pilar, segurando Clarice pela mão, seguiu para fora do teatro.

Tucidides continuou com seu olhar pregado à Cathrine. A ruiva andava se desequilibrando em seus saltos em direção ao romano; o sorriso demente sempre nos lábios e o sangue que escorria por seu corpo, algumas lascas de madeira estavam fincadas nas pernas, braços e costas da mulher que parecia não se abalar.

-Adeodata.- Chamou o homem no corpo de menino.- Chega dessa matança desnecessária.

-Ora, Tucidides, não apele para nomes do passado. - A ruiva se aproximava mais e mais, os corte em seu corpo cicatrizando e o sangue recolhendo-se as feridas de onde saíram. - Não é como se isso fosse funcionar.

Tucidides olhava com pesar para mulher, era claro em suas feições que não desejava lutar e que no fundo, o encontro com Cathrine o abalava mais do que devia. A ruiva não era apenas a Representante de Marte; Tucidides ainda a via como no passado... A amiga que jurara, assim como ele, fidelidade à Minerva.

-Só sairemos daqui, querido, quando um de nós perecer . E a julgar pela sua carinha, - Cathrine farejou o ar como um animal. - E a essência de tua alma, saberemos quem terá esse belo teatro como tumba.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Alaya estava em casa arrumando suas coisas, em poucas horas estaria viajando para a Grécia onde conseguira uma bolsa de estudos. Enquanto dobrava as últimas peças de roupa, olhava para a imagem de Nossa Senhora na prateleira em frente e agradecia mentalmente e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Deus sabia o quanto havia batalhado por aquela bolsa!Estudiosa que só ela, foi a melhor da turma e quando recebeu a carta da Fundação Kaito, sede em Athenas, dizendo que o pedido de bolsa tinha sido aceita comemorou como pode: bebeu até não poder mais, dançou, saiu e divertiu-se com os amigos. O dia seguinte, é claro, que não foi do melhores para a jovem mexicana, a ressaca veio bater à porta com toda força, mas Alaya não reclamou, estava feliz demais.

Terminando com as malas, a morena prendeu os cabelos negros e lisos num coque alto e foi arrumar-se. Olhou no espelho a figura de seu corpo; não era magra e esbelta para os padrões da sociedade. Tinha o corpo bastante curvilíneo, com seis fartos assim como a bunda. Era baixinha e um pouco acima do peso, mas tudo muito bem distribuído pelo corpo; um mulherão apesar de não achar. Alaya tinha uma beleza de poucos, mas não se achava tão atraente assim; a pele morena reforçava o ar latino da moça.

À medida que ia se despindo em frente ao espelho, podia observar as tatuagens que marcavam seu corpo; um dragão na coxa esquerda; uma constelação no pescoço que saia detrás da orelha; e a imagem de Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe – padroeira do México- que ocupava o braço direito inteiro.

Enquanto decidia a roupa que colocaria para viajar ouviu alguém bater à porta. Olhou para o relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e estranhou alguém aparecer àquela hora.

-Já vai!- Gritou de dentro do quarto; pegou a primeira roupa que viu e vestiu-se. Um short branco e uma blusa, tipo bata, na cor preta; nos pés uma sandália rasteira.

Do lado de fora da casa, Máscara e Cassius aguardavam a moça, o cavaleiro olhava atento para os lados certificando-se que estavam seguros. O romano, Cassius, porém parecia menos apreensivo.

-Pois não.- A porta abriu e do outro lado estava Alaya.

-Alaya Pedrosa?- Perguntou Cassius com um sorriso simpático.

-Sim.

-Muito prazer, senhorita, sou Cassius Kappa, representante da Fundação Kaito.- Estendeu a mão a moça.

-Ah, senhor Kappa!- Alaya deu passagem para que Cassius e Máscara entrassem.- Informaram-me que o senhor apareceria, mas não tão cedo!

-Peço desculpas, senhorita, mas o vôo saiu antes do esperado e cá estou eu!- A resposta veio acompanhada de um sorriso; Alaya sorriu de volta, mas logo fixou seu olhar em Máscara que permanecia sério e sem anda dizer.

-E o senhor quem é?- A jovem dirigiu a palavra ao cavaleiro.

-Apenas o segurança.- O italiano respondeu seco.

Alaya torceu o nariz para o homem, achou-o um grosso, e logo voltou-se para Cassius.

- Senhor, espero que tenha um pouco de paciência. Faltam algumas coisas a arrumar.

Cassius acenou positivamente com cabeça; Alaya voltou para quarto a fim de ajeitar o que faltava. Máscara virou-se para o romano com cara de poucos amigos.

-Não temos muito tempo, você mesmo disse!-Falou num tom baixo.

-O que quer que eu faça, cavaleiro?- Perguntou.- Arraste-a pelos cabelos?Pelo o que fiquei sabendo a receptividade das outras moças a notícia de serem futuras mães de uma deusa não foi das melhores!

-Bah, tudo frescura!- Máscara deu de ombros.- Se Tucidides não fosse um frouxo teríamos terminado esse trabalho a muito tempo!Mas não, ele fica preocupadinho em "tratar corretamente" essas garotas!

-Cavaleiro de Câncer!- Exaltou-se.- Essas moças não são simples mulheres!E tem mais, ela merecem sim serem tratadas com cuidado!

-Pergunte se as amazonas tem dessas frescuras?Nem mesmo as servas reclamam!

Cassius olhou surpreso para Máscara da Morte, o cavaleiro era um poço de ignorância!O Conselheiro de Minerva não imaginava que os homens de Athena fossem tão imaturos assim. Ia repreender o italiano por seu comentário, mas logo Alaya apareceu.

-Aqui estou.- Sorriu a jovem.-Espero não ter demorado demais. Essas são as minhas malas.

Cassius olhou para as quatro malas, de aspecto pesadíssimo e olhou para Máscara da Morte com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

-Ótimo!Não se preocupe em carregá-las.- O romano adiantou-se.- O serviçal aqui fará isso.

Câncer arregalou os olhos antes de voltar-se com um olhar fulminante para Cassius. Aquele romano pensava que era quem?O cavaleiro foi resmungando recolher as malas enquanto Cassius acompanha Alaya até o carro.

-Minerva...Porra de deusa dos infernos!-Praguejou Máscara enquanto pegava as malas, contudo uma delas escorregou de suas mãos acertando o pé do cavaleiro que urrou de dor.

-Cazzo!- Xingou na língua natal. O pé latejava de dor.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

"_Ele corria tentando alcançar aquela outra criança que pulava serelepe de um lado para outro; pareciam que ficariam naquele jogo a tarde inteira se deixassem. As risadas ecoavam pelo campo aberto e o vento sussurrava uma cantiga gostosa que acalentava e acalmava._

_Podia vê-los sorrindo e divertindo-se. Não pode conter o próprio sorriso. _

_-Dante...- Chamou._

_O rapazinho parou de correr e olhou para os lados. Será que ele podia ouvi-la?Sentiu o coração disparar._

_-Dante!_

_Dessa vez não fora ela quem chamara. O jovem de cabelos verde esmeralda sorriu mais uma vez antes de disparar em direção ao homem que o chamava._

_-Pai!_

_Pai?Não fazia sentindo. Não, não, não...Aquele não era o pai de seu filho!_

_O homem abaixou-se e pegou a criança em seu colo. Um enorme sorriso se fazia naquele rosto moreno. Os cabelos cacheados, num tom azul bem escuro, dançavam ao ritmo do vento enquanto um abraço saudoso se formava entre aqueles dois._

_Ao lado do homem estava uma mulher de pele negra com os cabelos curtos num chanel, ela também sorria e parecia esperar sua vez de abraçar Dante que a olhava com alegria por cima do ombro do "pai."_

_Dante parecia feliz em ver aquele sujeito. Em ver aquele...Cavaleiro!Aos poucos a caixa dourada da armadura foi se desenhando ao lado daqueles três, mas não conseguia ver qual era a imagem talhada na caixa. Parecia um..."_

-Escorpião!

Disse Sophie de súbito ao abrir os olhos.

* * *

**Não me matem!XD Sei que demorou um pouquinho -caham u_u- mas cá estamos!8D Agora é que o bagulho começa a pegar fogo e os mistérios se resolvem!/o/ Reviews são sempre bem-vindo e muito requisitados!Agradeço, como sempre, a chance que me deram e a paciência. Perdão pela demora e erros ortográficos!i.i **

**Até a próxima gente!Prometo não demorar tanto!MAs vocês sabem como é ter vida academica...pq vida pessoal nem lembro mais o que é isso!u_U**

**Dúvidas?Sugestões?É só gritar.**

**Juno.**


	8. Todos Juntos e o Meu Passado

Kanon puxou Nancy consigo e desatou em meio a multidão que gritava exasperada. Um ou outro espectador xingava ao ter a visão interrompida da luta, mas o General Marina não dava ouvidos e continuava a guiar a moça para um local seguro longe daquelas criaturas.

Nancy, por outro lado, não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Estava sendo raptada por um louco e não conseguia se livrar dele, a força do homem em seu pulso não chegava a machucar, mas era impossível de sair, a mão do sujeito não cedia aos puxões e murros, aliás, era como se ele não sentisse nada!A australiana olhava para os lados na tentativa de que alguém viesse tirá-la daquele sujeito.

-Arre, cuidado ai!- Reclamou a moça ao quase tropeçar num dos degraus que davam para a saída dos fundos do galpão.

O cavaleiro apenas olhou de relance para Nancy, Kanon podia sentir que aquelas criaturas se aproximavam deles e com rapidez; se estivesse só o General Marina encararia sem dificuldades os demônios, mas estava acompanho de um civil , além dos demais espectadores que abarrotavam o local.

-Temos que ser rápidos se quisermos sair daqui vivos.- comentou o homem.

-Vivos?- Nancy estancou no lugar onde estava impossibilitando Kanon de continuar.

-Por que parou, garota?

-Por quê?-Nancy olhava desacreditada para o sujeito a sua frente.- Você acaba de me dizer que aqueles lá querem me matar!Você, um cara que eu nem conheço e está me seqüestrando!

-Isso não é seqüestro!- Explicou Kanon.- É um resgate forçado, pense assim!Agora vamos!

-Resgate forçado uma ova!- Nancy continuava parada e fazia força para se manter lá.- Se eles querem me pegar vão ver só.

Num movimento que nem mesmo Kanon conseguiu prever, a moça se soltou e caminhou na direção daqueles que os perseguiam. O cavaleiro de Poseidon, agora servidor de Athena, olhou estupefato para a moça. Como podia ser tão idiota?

-Volta aqui!

Kanon ainda tentou impedi-la, mas a Nancy desatou em direção a primeira criatura que se aproximava rapidamente. Saltando no ar, a jovem australiana acertou um chute bem dado no peito da figura humanóide que cambaleou para trás sem ar. O sujeito, enfurecido, atacou Nancy com suas garras, mas a mulher segurou-o pelo braço e desferiu um soco bem no maxilar dele deixando-o zonzo.

Nancy largou o demônio que caiu no chão e acertou então um chute alto, pegando de baixo para cima, bem no rosto da criatura; um estalo pode ser ouvido. Kanon piscou algumas vezes, embasbacado com o que tinha visto. Nancy era quase uma amazona.

-Era disso que tinha medo, bonitão?- Comentou com desdém ao ver o sujeito desmaiado a seus pés.

Kanon torceu o nariz em desgosto .

-Melhor sairmos logo. O amigo desse ai não será tão fácil, vai por mim!

-Ah, claro...-Um sorriso jocoso adornava os lábios de Nancy.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Cathrine olhava divertida para Tucidides que se mantinha em posição de luta; a ruiva parecia se divertir com a perturbação do romano. Em passos lentos e rebolativos ela se aproximava, sabia que a qualquer momento o ex-amigo iria atacar e não baixava a guarda.

-Chega disso, Adeodata.- Pedia sério.

-"Chega disso, Adeodata."- Repetia numa voz enjoada e fazendo careta.

A ruiva fechou as mãos e uma aura na cor negra pôs-se a formar; Tucidides respirou fundo antes de concentrar o próprio cosmos. Eles iriam lutar e não havia nada que mudasse isso.

O ar a volta tornou-se cada vez mais frio, a respiração já condensava ao entrar em contato com o ar gélido e uma leve neblina se formava próximo ao chão. Se pelo lado de Cathrine a temperatura desabava quase à zero, Tucidides mantinha-se aquecido com seu cosmo e emanava-o a sua volta. O poder dos dois poderia ser sentido de longe e a própria estrutura em madeira do antigo teatro começava a estalar devido a pressão.

-"Minerva permita que aquelas moças se salvem." –Tucidides pedia numa prece muda.

O romano fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, quando os abriu Cathrine já havia desaparecido de vista; num ataque surpresa a ruiva apareceu atrás de Tucidides e desferiu um chute que foi prontamente defendido. O homem no corpo de menino devolveu o ataque num soco, mas este também foi defendido. Cathrine sorriu antes de agarrá-lo pelo rosto num movimento veloz e jogá-lo contra as cadeiras do teatro.

O estrondo foi tamanho que ecoava pelo local; a ruiva não perdeu tempo e saltou em direção ao corpo estendido de Tucidides segurando-o pelo tornozelo e novamente arremessando-o para o outro lado do teatro com força bruta.

O homem acionou o cosmos em seu máximo, parando no ar antes de acertar a parede. Desceu sutil até o chão; alguns cortes em seu rosto podiam ser vistos. Sem perder mais tempo ele correu numa velocidade absurda até a mulher ruiva; levando uma mão de encontro a outra, num espalmar, produziu um luz tão forte que poderia cegar.

-SUN POWER!- No mesmo instante que ouviu-se o berro, a luz tornou-se mais forte e como num raio atingiu em cheio Cathrine. A mulher foi jogada através da parede indo parar no deposito de materiais dos espetáculos. Mais poeira se levantou, e o rastro de destruição só crescia.

Tucidides correu para o recém buraco aberto na parede, o cheiro de madeira queimada incomodava, assim como pequenos focos de incêndio podiam ser vistos, mas nada de Cathrine, ele sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente para acabar com a ruiva. Sentiu alguém se aproximar por suas costas e mais que depressa saltou para um estreito caminho de madeira que ficava acima de suas cabeças; lá era usado para o transporte e manutenção de peças e holofotes sem atrapalhar a rotina dos que trabalhavam no deposito e camarins que eram logo ao lado.

-Se acha que vai escapar assim...!-Rosnou a ruiva; seus cabelos bagunçados que caiam por seu rosto e a pele queimada e morta que estava pendurada como uma roupa velha, deixando à mostra a carne viva.

Com as unhas longas ela arrancou de vez aquela pele morta do braço e rosto. Num piscar ela saltava de encontro a Tucidides que rapidamente a repeliu com a expansão do cosmos. O romano, aproveitando o momento, saltou de volta ao chão e correu para o teatro, iria escapar de lá o quanto antes.

Contudo, Cath tinha sido mais rápida e agarrou-o pelos curtos cabelos, jogando-o de encontro ao chão com força o suficiente para fazer o assoalho quebrar. Tucidides gemeu de dor antes de ser acertado por um pisão de salto agulha de Cathrine e seu peito.

-AH!- O romano sentiu o salto furar sua pele.

-Você já foi melhor.- Disse entre dentes Cathrine antes de forçar mais ainda o salto no peito do outro.- Eu vou acabar com você.

A mulher retirou o pé de cima do outro e ajeitou os cabelos que caiam sobre o rosto ferido- parte em carne viva. Ela abaixou-se e segurou com firmeza o pescoço do romano.

-Você está ficando velho, amigo meu. Eu posso sentir daqui.- Ela dizia com um sorriso e a respiração um pouco alterada.

Tucidides sentia-se fraco, todo aquele esforço não lhe fazia bem. O coração já estava acelerado e se fazia difícil respirar; o corpo doía. Não deveria gastar tanta energia, afinal, já não era o mesmo de anos atrás, apesar da aparência jovem. Com esforço, o romano segurou o pulso de Cathrine e a fez largar seu pescoço, sabia que se deixasse a ruiva iria sugar suas energias até a morte.

-Deixe-me dizer o quanto você está linda com essa maquiagem.- Respondeu se referindo ao rosto agora deformado da mulher antes de chuta-la pra longe.

O Conselheiro levantou-se rapidamente, mas logo uma fisgada do lado direito do tronco o fez-se curvar de dor. Seu corpo não iria agüentar por muito tempo aquilo. Uma mancha de sangue aos poucos se desenhava na roupa branca de Tucidides. Ele ergueu o corpo e olhou para Cathrine, que já estava de pé e pronta para atacá-lo.

A mulher correu em sua direção, mas Tucidides conseguiu segurá-la. Um tentava derrubar o outro, mas ficavam naquele jogo de medir forças, infelizmente, para Tucidides aquilo não era bom. Com a força de seu cosmos ele a repeliu, mas não o suficiente, pois logo a mulher agarrava-o pelo pescoço e prensava sem corpo contra o palco.

-Desista.

-Vá pra inferno, Cathrine!- Respondeu entre dentes.

-Oh, não , querido...-Ela sorriu quase maníaca.- Será você a ir pro inferno!

**X_X_X_X_X**

Kanon fez uma cara emburrada diante do sorriso sacana de Nancy, contudo não se deixou abater por muito tempo, sabia que era questão de tempo até a segunda criatura encontrar eles. Respirando fundo o cavaleiro abriu a boca para avisá-la de que iriam sair de lá naquele instante, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa foi interrompido por um grito de Nancy.

Como esperado, logo o segundo capanga estava lá e esse parecia ser bem maior e mais forte. Ele se esgueirava pelos cantos, desafiando a gravidade, corria atrás deles pela parede. O rosto não mais era de um homem, mas desfigurado e medonho.

O geminiano agarrou Nancy pelo braço e com ela fugiu pela saída dos fundos, os dois corriam o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam e logo um taxi se viu presente. Kanon abriu a porta do veículo com certa violência, quase a arrancando, Nancy não se fez de rogada e logo entrou no taxi. O motorista apenas olhou para eles assustado.

-Vai logo!- Disse exasperada a moça. O taxista não pensou duas vezes e acelerou.

Kanon respirou fundo; era ridículo um homem como ele, poderoso, ter que fugir de uma simples criatura...Tudo por causa dessas moças que tinham que proteger!O General Marina praguejou baixinho antes de dar as coordenadas para o motorista do Taxi, deveriam ir para o aeroporto.

-Aeroporto?- Perguntou a morena.- Onde diabos pensa que vai me levar?Eu não vou pra aeroporto coisa nenhuma!

-Por Athena...- Suspirou pesadamente.- Mais que mulher mais teimosa!Nós vamos para Grécia e não tem conversa!Agora cale-se.

-Como é?- Nancy olhou sem acreditar na audácia do outro.- Você vem até mim, me seqüestra e me trata mal e ainda quer que eu fique calada?

O taxista que já dirigia em pânico quase bateu o carro ao ouvir as acusações da moça; pior foi o fato do homem que a acompanhava mandá-la descer com o carro em movimento então se estava tão incomodada. Nancy acertou um soco no ombro de Kanon que xingou e então os dois desataram brigar.

-Mulher louca!- O geminiano acusou.- E você, preste atenção no transito!

O motorista encolheu-se no banco e voltou a cuidar de seus assuntos; aqueles dois que se entendessem!

Não demorou muito e logo já estava no aeroporto, mais que depressa Kanon desceu e foi arrastando a morena consigo; jogou um maço de notas para o taxista que pegou tudo e sequer conferiu se estava correto, apenas acelerou e tomou seu rumo longe daquele casal louco.

Assim que se aproximavam do pequeno avião que os levaria para o Santuário, o geminiano percebia que mais alguém chegava com eles. Milo carregava Aiolia enquanto duas moças, a quem Kanon presumiu serem as outras duas escolhidas de Minerva, ajudavam o escorpiano.

Num piscar Kanon apressou-se em direção à Milo, o geminiano olhou assustado para o estado de Aiolia uma vez que o leonino estava pálido feito vela e os olhos, semi-cerrados, pareciam vidrados e vazios.

-Que aconteceu?- Perguntou.

-Encontramos com a tal Cathrine.- Milo respondeu sério.- Aiolia tentou atacá-la. Mas as moças estão bem.

-E onde está Tucidides?- O General olhava preocupado.

-Ficou para trás.

Nancy olhou assustada para o homem caído, pelo o que via daquela estória algo realmente ameaçava sua vida e daquelas outras duas moças também. A morena se aproximou em passos lentos e cautelosos das outras duas moças; Pilar virou-se de imediato e fitou a morena; Clarice permaneceu em seu lugar, mas sabia que alguém se aproximava.

-Eles também a atacaram?- Perguntou Pilar à Nancy ao ver o corte na testa da australiana.

-Ahn?Isso foi outra coisa.- Respondeu solícita.- Mas fomos atacados por umas criaturas estranhas.

-Aquela mulher quase nos matou.- Clarice disse num sussurro, ainda tremia de leve ao lembrar das agressões de Cathrine.

-Mas agora ficarão bem.- Milo as interrompeu.- Kanon cuidará de vocês.

O geminiano olhou curioso para o grego.

-E quanto a você?

-Fique com elas, irei atrás de Tucidides.

-Você sabe muito bem que fomos instruídos pelo próprio Tucidides a seguir em frente se algo acontecesse!O importante são as moças, Milo.

Milo ponderou alguns segundos, mas sua decisão já estava tomada. Iria voltar e resgatar o romano; ninguém ficaria para trás. O escorpiano recostou o corpo de Aiolia e voltou-se para Kanon.

-Eu volto em pouco tempo. Se passados quarenta minutos e eu não voltar siga sem nós.

-Milo.- Kanon o segurou firme pelo braço.- Está louco?E se alguém nos atacar?Estarei sozinho com essas três e um Aiolia desacordado!

-Não se preocupe.- Escorpião sorriu.- Acho difícil que alguém venha atacá-los. Não é preciso ter medo, Dragão Marinho.

-Medo, eu?- Kanon sentiu-se ofendido.

Milo riu com gosto antes de deixá-los para trás; o geminiano bufou antes de voltar-se às mulheres e Aiolia.

-Aiolios surtará ao ver o irmão assim.

Kanon recolheu o corpo inanimado de Aiolia e seguiu para dentro do avião. Nancy, Pillar e Clarice mais que depressa seguiram o grego.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Aiolos seguia no encalço de Monise que andava apressada e ignorava o outro a chamar seu nome.

-Monise!- Chamava Sagitário.

A Itália finalmente parou no lugar e girou nos calcanhares; as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas arqueadas como quem desafiava o outro a continuar.

-Precisava correr tanto?- Aiolos aproximou-se com um sorriso simpático em seus lábios, sabia que a moça estava irritada.- É bom vê-la novamente.

Monise crispou os lábios e virou o rosto, o ar zangado era quase infantil em seu rosto e Aiolos não pode deixar de sorrir. A apenas alguns centímetros da moça o cavaleiros tocou-lhe o rosto gentilmente; de imediato as feições de Monise amenizaram e a italiana suspirou.

-Por onde andou?- Perguntou Aiolos.

-Tive que ir embora.- A moça respondeu sem fitá-lo, a voz saia quase num sussurro envergonhado.- Eu apenas tive que ir.

-Você sumiu e não deu notícias, Monise.

-Eu...- Os longos cabelos negros e ondulados de Monise cobriam seu rosto.- As coisas estava indo muito rápido, Aiolos.

Aiolos baixou o rosto e um sorriso triste se desenhou; não podia negar que também ficara um bocado assustado com a relação que os dois estavam levando naqueles meses passados. Tudo ia muito bem, mas rápido demais e sem que percebesse já se imaginava ao lado daquela mulher até o fim dos seus dias, o que era terrível para um homem que jurou fidelidade a outra mulher.

Mas diferente de Monise, Aiolos resolveu enfrentar seus medos e as possíveis conseqüências daquele sentimento.

-Acho que temos que conversar, né?- A mulher olhou para Aiolos e sorriu tímida.

-Pensei que já estivesse conversando com a outra lá.- Respondeu com uma pitada de ciúme ao se referir a Annabel.

-Ela só estava agradecendo por eu tê-la salvo.- Aiolos a repreendeu docemente.- Deixe de ser boba.

Monise olhou divertida para o homem a sua frente e deu-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto; não deixou de notar a armadura que o mesmo trajava. Não era apenas ela que tinha algumas coisas a explicar.

-Aiolos, que roupa é essa?- Ela apontou para a armadura.

-Sãos os trajes obrigatórios quando em presença de Athena.- Respondeu prontamente e orgulhoso.

-Athena, a deusa?

-Isso.

-A mesma que atende pelo nome de Minerva para os romanos?A mesma que, supostamente, eu carrego em meu ventre?

-Não, não. Athena e Minerva são deusas distintas apesar de exercerem funções semelhantes e...Grávida?- Sagitário de súbito lembrou-se do motivo principal de ter descido as doze casa as pressas.- É mesmo!Monise, esse filho...

-Ele é seu Aiolos.- Disse de supetão.

Aiolos sentiu-se sem ar. O mundo parecia ter deixado seus pés; o coração batia mais lentamente e alto e os pensamentos pareciam zoneados. Seu olhar focava única e exclusivamente na mulher a sua frente que parecia temerosa a sua reação. Um sorriso largo, límpido e sincero se fez no rosto do cavaleiro. Fortemente abraçou Monise que sentiu-se sem ar diante do abraço exagerado, mas não menos feliz pela aceitação do homem a quem amava. Sim, pois ela amava Aiolos, mesmo que fosse complicado compreender e aceitar esse amor tão repentino.

-Aiolos!- Disse sem ar, mas num tom divertido.- Sei que está feliz, mas me solte!

-Perdão!- Ele solta-a afobado, aquele sorriso besta e feliz ainda em seu rosto.

-Venha.

Aiolos entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Monise e a puxou para algum lugar mais calmo onde pudessem conversar; alguns aspirantes a cavaleiro já olhavam curiosos para o casal e naquele momento Sagitário não queria interrupções.

**x_x_x_x_x_x**

No dia seguinte à chegada das primeiras moças, Afrodite e Shura apareceram com as demais resgatadas. Claro, que assim como Camus e Mu, os dois cavaleiros tiveram alguns problemas com os "protegidos." Luka vinha esperneando, Artemis e Michel reclamando e a pequena Ana vinha peralta e falante o caminho todo; ao que parecia, quando a menininha acostumava-se com a presença das pessoas a sua volta mostrava seu lado hiperativo, para a desgraça de Afrodite que de tempos em tempos olhava ameaçador para a criança.

Evangeline era a única que mantinha-se calma; brincava com Ana ao mesmo tempo que tentava consolar a moça de cabelos rosados, Luka. Contudo, quando o olhar de Eva cruzava com o de Shura a jovem não podia deixar de sorrir diante do embaraço do cavaleiro que pouco falava.

Assim que pisaram nas terras sagradas de Athena, o cavaleiro de Peixe desatou a andar em passos largos e apresados, tentando se ver livre daqueles que resgatou. Considerava seu trabalho já feito e não agüentaria mais um segundo sequer aquelas criaturas.

-Afrodite!- Chamou Shura, mas o pisciano fingiu não ouvir.- Peixes!

-Que é?- Respondeu entre dente. Estava irritadíssimo e só desejava ir para sua Casa.

-Onde pensa que vai?- O espanhol aproximou-se de Afrodite e segurou-o pelo braço.- Não pense que me deixará sozinho com eles!

O sueco olhou para o grupo logo atrás deles e sorriu sacana para o amigo de batalhas.

-Pra que precisa de mim?- Perguntou no mesmo tom baixo e quase sussurrante de Shura.- Você me pareceu dar-se muito bem com a loirinha lá!Evangeline o nome dela, né?

Shura fechou a cara e um leve rubor tomou seu rosto. Ele largou o braço de Afrodite e apontou acusador o dedo para o amigo.

-Escuta aqui...!

-Ana!- Michel interrompeu a discussão que se sucederia em segundos.- Ana volte aqui!

Os dois cavaleiros olharam para Michel e então na direção que o jovem de cabelos prateados corria; a pequena Ana pulava serelepe até o início das escadarias de Áries. Enquanto todos se mantinham entretidos com a visão do Santuário, e Shura e Afrodite discutiam, a pequenina saia por ai a explorar.

-Mas que..?- Afrodite sentiu uma ponta de dor de cabeça. Rapidamente o cavaleiro pôs-se atrás da menina; sabe-se lá o que aconteceria se ela entrasse na casa de Áries.

Ana, por outro lado, achava tudo muito divertido à sua volta. Estava maravilhada com as pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro naquele lugar tão peculiar. As ruínas a fascinavam e aquele cenário antigo aguçava a curiosidade da pequenininha que não via porque ouvir aos chamados do tio-pai. Com um sorriso enorme estampado no belo rosto de boneca de porcelana, Ana subiu as escadas com Afrodite em seu encalço. Claro que Michel não conseguiu alcançar a sobrinha-filha, mas isso não seria tarefa difícil para um cavaleiro de Athena.

-Olhe aqui sua...- Peixes estava à dois degraus atrás de Ana e esticou o braço para alcançá-la, mas por algum motivo a menina estancou no meio do caminho e para não atropelar a criança, Afrodite jogou o corpo para lado quase caindo vergonhosamente.

Prestes a ter um ataque Afrodite se recompôs do quase tombo e voltou-se sem a menor paciência para a menina. Ana, por outro lado, parecia nem notar a fúria do homem ao seu lado; seus olhinhos estavam voltados ao outro sujeito à sua frente, imponente e com sua armadura dourada.

Mu olhou para a criaturazinha loira a sua frente. Os pontinhos de sua testa juntaram-se expressando sua curiosidade, ele então olhou para um descabelado Afrodite logo à entrada de sua Casa.

-Vou presumir que isso é seu, Peixes.- Disse Mu com seu ar sereno referindo-se a criança que o encarava assombrada.

-Nem de graça eu quero essa peste!- Rosnou o cavaleiro enquanto ajeitava os cabelos.

Áries olhou para Ana e sorriu-lhe docemente. A menina olhou-o um tanto sem graça e correu para se esconder atrás das pernas de Afrodite. Mu riu da cena enquanto Peixes olhava num misto de surpresa e raiva para a menina.

-Não precisa ter medo, mocinha.- Mu estendeu a mão na direção de Ana, mas está recusava-se a sair detrás do sueco. As pequenas mãozinhas agarravam com força a barra da calça de Afrodite.

-Pelo visto não tem o menor jeito com crianças, Mu.

-Já você...- Sorriu brincalhão.

Afrodite bufou e olhou emburrado para Mu antes de pegar Ana pela mão e descer com ela, mas antes ouviu o ariano chamá-lo.

-Athena pediu para que deixassem as moças a cargo de Marin.

-Sim, e o que faço com o pai dessa menina aqui?- Peixes já transbordava irritação.

-Não nos informaram da vinda de um homem para cá. Ele não poderá ficar com as moças.- Concluiu Mu.

-Bom, disso eu sei, Mu, mas tente convencer o "pai do ano" a deixar a filhinha dele com um bando de mulheres desconhecidas!Ainda mais depois de ter sido seqüestrado.

O sueco suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negação; será que só ele pensava naquele lugar?Mu falava com uma simplicidade em afastar o pai da filha que chegava a ser hilário. Sem esperar a resposta de Áries, Afrodite desceu com Ana até Michel.

**x_x_x_x_x**

-Sejam bem-vindas, eu sou Ginger de Lince.

A jovem amazona se apresentou alegre; esperava que naquele grupo que chegara não tivesse mais ninguém como a tal Annemie. Luka piscou algumas vezes e olhou para aquela moça que tinha o rosto coberto. A garota de cabelos rosados aproximou-se da amazona a fim de observar melhor aquela máscara.

-Algum problema, senhorita?- Perguntou Ginger.

-Ah, não...Mas, por que essa máscara?Aliás, como faz pra respirar com isso ai?

-Amazonas de Athena tem que abdicar de toda sua feminilidade para servi-la. – Respondeu rapidamente Artemis.- Athena é uma deusa machista e exige que suas mulheres cubram o rosto.

Ginger e Luka olhavam para a baixinha que se pronunciara do nada.

-Isso é verdade?-Perguntou Luka à Ginger.

-Não sei.- A menina respondeu sincera.- Só nos ensinam que devemos cobrir nossos rostos que só deve ser visto pelo homem que escolhermos amar eternamente, caso contrário deveremos matá-lo.

-Cruzes!- Evangeline se manifestou.

-Que nada! -Luka riu.- O povo aqui faz jus daquele ditado "Ex-namorado bom é ex morto!"

Artemis deu uma risada assim como Michel. Evangeline balançou a cabeça em negação, mas com um sorriso no rosto; pelo visto o humor de Luka já estava melhor. A moça de cabelos rosados olhou para o casebre ao lado. Era li que ficariam hospedados.

-Há mais moças ali?- Perguntou Luka ao observar uma mulher debruçada na janela e com um cigarro entre os dedos. Os cabelos lisos e negros caiam moldando o rosto de Annemie.

-Ah, sim.- Ginger torceu o nariz ao ver Annemie na janela.- Vou logo informando-lhes que aquela lá é bem difícil de lidar!

Annemie que fumava seu cigarro com cara de poucos amigos viu-se ainda mais irritada ao notar que a amazona de Águia, Marin, aproximava-se. A prostituta fingiu ignorar a presença da moça que vinha falar com os recém-chegados, mas que a olhava- Annemie sentia, pois o rosto da mulher era coberto por aquela máscara.

A belga apagou o cigarro na janela e jogou fora com um peteleco; os olhos prateados percorriam o cenário em volta. Queria sair dali o quanto antes!Um lugar sem TV, ou bares, ou pessoas que conhecesse... Não que o Santuário fosse ruim; não conseguia pensar em outro lugar em que fosse tão bem servida, mas ainda assim. Não era onde estava habituada a ficar.

-Annemie.- Marin a chamou e a belga olhou-a desinteressada.- Já lhe falei sobre esses cigarro aqui!

-Mas dessa vez estou fumando na janela...Não tem nenhuma grávida aqui.- Rebateu enquanto gesticulava com as mãos de as unhas longas e de esmalte descascado.

-Não interessa, menina.

-Não me chame de menina!- Irritou-se.

Marin ignorou a expressão emburrada no rosto de Annemie e voltou-se para os recém-chegados. Tinha sido informada que um homem viera com o grupo de Minerva; a pedido de Athena deveria resolver isso o quanto antes. Aproveitou então a chance que tinha em mãos para dar o troco nos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

-Michel, não é?- A amazona encarava o único homem do grupo.

-Sim.- O rapaz de cabelos longos sorriu.

-Receio que não poderá ficar entre as moças.- Marin informou educadamente.- Pode ser normal de onde o senhor vem, mas aqui as regras são claras e exceções não serão abertas.

-Eu compreendo. Até porque creio que as moças gostariam de manter sua privacidade, mas terá que entender também que não deixarei Ana sozinha.

Marin consentiu com manear de cabeça e sorriu por trás da máscara.

-Não se preocupe!Poderá ficar com sua filha; tenho certeza que o Cavaleiro que o receber não se importará.

Quando Athena havia pedido para dar um jeito na situação Marin mais que depressa sugeriu que o homem ficasse numa das doze casas, afinal, os alojamentos masculinos se encontravam cheios; a jovem deusa achou a idéia plausível e concordou. Claro, que em tempo algum Saori pensou que aquilo poderia causar "desconforto" a seus cavaleiros.

-Deverei ficar com um desses homens que nos trouxeram?-Perguntou Michel um tanto quanto receoso.

-Pelo que fiquei sabendo sua menina se deu muitíssimo bem com o cavaleiro de Peixes, Afrodite.

Ginger que ouvia a conversa não pode deixar de rir; sabia o que a mestra estava fazendo e não podia deixar de concordar com a brincadeira. Só esperava que o mestre de Peixes não surtasse e jogasse Ana e Michel degrau a baixo.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Tucidides sentia as mãos em volta ao seu pescoço se fecharem mais e mais; seu corpo já fragilizado dava sinais de cansaço e se tudo continuasse não iria sobreviver àquele encontro com Cathrine. Por outro lado, a ruiva mantinha o sorriso vitorioso no rosto ainda queimado, mas que aos poucos começava a cicatrizar.

-Sabe, Tucidides,- A mulher começou.- Pra que continuar nessa luta, não é?

O romano a olhou com raiva; aquele sorriso sonso no rosto da Cathrine o irritava profundamente. Com dificuldade, e quase cuspindo as palavras ele se pronunciou:

-O que...o quer dizer...

-Eu quero o garoto.- Disse entre dentes.- Dê-me o menino e eu prometo não atacar você e aquelas moças. Todos ficarão felizes e vivos.

-Como...?

-Eu quero Dante.- A ruiva murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Tucidides.- Entregue o menino e acabou.

-Pro inferno, Cathrine!- Tucidides a olhava raivoso, mas a mulher pouco se abalava.

-Prefere então sacrificar todas essas moças?E esses imbecis de Athena?

Cathrine cravou as unhas longas no pescoço de pálido de Tucidides antes de jogá-lo de encontro às cadeiras da fileira lateral; as poltronas foram arrancadas com a força do impacto e o corpo do romano, que já não estava em bom estado, permaneceu imóvel sobre as cadeiras tortas e quebradas.

-Dê-me o menino, Tucidides!-Ela falava alto.

Em passos largos e deselegantes, para os saltos que usava, a ruiva aproximou-se de Tucidides que jazia inerte. Usou o pé para virar o corpo do Conselheiro para que pudesse ver o rosto cortado e machucado; as manchas de sangue podiam ser vistas na camisa do homem e Cat sorriu.

-Sem ressentimentos, certo?- Ela agarrou-o pela gola da camisa; seus rostos a milímetros de distância. - Posso arriscar dizer que sentirei saudades, querido.

A ruiva espalmou a outra mão contra o peito magro de Tucidides, podendo sentir a respiração fraca do rapaz. Iria dar fim aquilo e sugar de vez o que restava da energia vital do inimigo. Tucidides por outro lado, tentava juntar forças para se livrar da morte; ainda teria muito que fazer antes que pudesse fechar os olhos e descansar. Contudo, para sua surpresa, sentiu a mão de Cathrine que o segurava pelo colarinho afrouxar; ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com a expressão de surpresa desenhada no rosto da ruiva.

-Mas que...?- A vilã baixou o olhar para o próprio peito vendo o sangue brotar e manchar por completo a camisa branca. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e sem ter o que fazer largou o corpo frágil de Tucidides antes de desabar.

-Lembranças de um dos "Imbecis de Athena".- Milo disse num sussurro; o dedo indicador ainda apontado para frente e a unha vermelha reluzindo.

Tucidides ergueu a cabeça e fitou o corpo inerte de Cathrine; os olhos opacos e a evidência de que o ataque furtivo de Milo a atingira bem no coração. O romano sorriu de leve antes de tentar se levantar e falhar miseravelmente; cansado, ele deixou-se cair no chão e fechou os olhos. Teria que agradecer e muito à Athena e seus Cavaleiros quando voltasse a si. A última coisa que teve noção foi dos braços de Escorpião o recolher do chão e levá-lo para longe do teatro agora destruído.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Quando Cassius, Máscara da Morte e Alaya encontraram-se com Aldebaran e Dália, o que antes prometia ser uma viajem tranqüila transformou-se em mais escândalo e acusações de seqüestro. O italiano, Máscara, colocou mais uma vez em prática todo seu cavalheirismo e sem pestanejar agarrou Alaya e carregou-a como um saco de batatas em seu ombro quando esta se recusou a entrar no avião que os levaria à Grécia.

A latina sentiu que estava sendo enganada quando Dália, com todo bom humor, perguntou se ela também era uma das escolhidas de Minerva. Alaya pensou ser brincadeira a principio, mas a hippie continuou a fazer perguntas sobre o tal "Santuário de Athena"e o grandalhão Aldebaran se dispôs a responder de muito bom grado e de forma convicta e sincera. A morena então soube que algo estava muito errado.

Alaya debatia-se tentando se livrar dos braços fortes de Máscara, contudo, só servia para irritar mais ainda o cavaleiro de pavio curto. O italiano estava prestes a dar uns tapas na morena quando Dália interveio.

-Se acalme.- Ela começou com aquele ar de "paz e amor". – Eles dizem a verdade.

-Está louca?- Ela berrou logo após ser colocada no chão por Máscara.- Deuses?Só existe um!E apenas um!Eu não vou ficar escutando essa heresia!

Dália olhou um pouco surpresa ao perceber a intolerância de Alaya, contudo, não podia culpar a moça por suas convicções e atual estado de raiva. De certo ela tinha todo direito de acreditar na figura religiosa que melhor lhe convinha, e pelo que Dália podia perceber, a moça era monoteísta- vide a imagem de Nossa Senhora tatuada em seu braço.

-Sabe, cara, há mais entre o céu e a terra do que podemos imaginar.- A moça de cachos prateados ofereceu um sorriso.- O segredo é estar aberto as novidades!Tipo eu, sabe...Eu nunca me imaginei como mãe, cara. E agora, vem Aldebaran de Touro, o homem de nome forte como a aparência, e diz que a mãe natureza e os deuses sorriam pra mim e me concederam a dádiva de carregar um ser muito especial e iluminado, cara!

Máscara olhava incrédulo para Dália; começava achar que aquela menina estava sob efeito de drogas pesadíssimas. Aldebaran, por outro lado, ria do jeito descontraído da moça. Cassius e Alaya seguiam a mesma linha de raciocínio do italiano, contudo, a morena foi a única a se manifestar.

-Que diabos você tomou?

-Ahn?- Dália pendeu de leve a cabeça de lado.- Cara, eu não tomei nada!Aliás, faz tempo que não consumo drogas...Sabe, não é um parada maneira.

-Ah, tá explicado o jeito dela...-Máscara comentou em tom baixo.- Seqüela das drogas.

Aldebaran olhou com cara de poucos amigos para o italiano antes de acertá-lo uma cotovelada bem nas costelas, arrancando um gemido de dor do amigo.

-Alaya, não é?- Dália voltou a falar; parecia não ter ouvido o comentário de Câncer.- Sei que as coisas podem parecer inacreditáveis agora, mas, pense nisso como algo planejado por Deus. Se esses caras aqui quisessem nos fazer algum mal, já teriam feito, cara.

Alaya pensou em refutar, mas não podia negar que a colega tinha razão. Ela olhou pra os três homens a bordo do avião antes de suspirar resignada e sentar-se num das poltronas por vontade própria. Aqueles sujeitos podiam ser loucos, na concepção de Alaya, mas pareciam inofensivos...Menos, é claro, o Italiano mal-encarado, mas os outros dois pareciam controlá-lo.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

-MAS NEM FODENDO!- berrava Afrodite pelos quatro cantos do Santuário quando informado por Shaka que Michel e Ana ficariam na casa de Peixes.- Eu NÃO quero!

-Afrodite, maneire o seu palavreado!- Repreendeu o indiano.

-Ah, não se faça de santo!Poupe-me dor sermões, Virgem.- Afrodite gesticulava com fúria as mãos.- Quem foi o idiota a sugerir isso?Pois juro que mato!EU MATO!

-Marin deu sugestão a nossa deusa que achou o melhor a se fazer.

-Aquela...Aquela...- Afrodite tentava manter a pose, mas a raiva o consumia.- Aquela _amazona _fez isso?

-Até onde eu saiba.- Shaka continuava a responder calmamente. Afrodite calou-se por alguns segundos, mas comprimiu os lábios e o rosto ganhava um aspecto avermelhado.

-PIRANHA, MALDITA!- Nesse momento o copo d'água em cima da mesinha encontrou seu fim estatelado à parede. Afrodite arremessou o objeto, além de derrubar a mesa, tamanha raiva.- Ela fez de propósito!Sei que fez!

Shaka olhava divertido para Afrodite; sabia que ele e Marin tinham suas desavenças- algo relacionado os comentários maldosos de Peixes sobre amazonas.

-Afrodite, ficar irritado em nada vai te ajudar.- Shaka caminhava em saída para seu templo.

-Fácil você falar, Shaka. Não será obrigado a dividir sua casa com essa...ralé!

-Nossa deusa que ordenou, Afrodite.- Shaka parou no lugar e sorriu sacana para seu amigo.- Faça por nossa deusa.

Afrodite cerrou os punhos diante da brincadeira de Shaka. Se enganavam aqueles que pensavam ser o indiano a reencarnação de Buda!O sujeito era tão vil quanto qualquer ser humano, ao menos, desde que voltaram à vida depois de enfrentar Hades. Afrodite mostrou o dedo do meio para o loiro que gargalhou.

-Idiota...-Murmurou irritado.- Marin vai me pagar!

**X_X_X_X_X**

Milo chegou as pressas ao aeroporto e deparou-se com Kanon o esperando à porta do jato. O geminiano ajudou o amigo que carregava Tucidides desmaiado a subir; dentro da aeronave estavam as moças recém salvas que os olhavam com ar de preocupação. Clarice, a que parecia mais sensível a qualquer mudança no ambiente logo ficou alerta.

-Ele está ferido?- Perguntou preocupada.

-Está.- Milo e Kanon ajeitavam o corpo do romano em uma das poltronas.- E Aiolia?

-No mesmo estado.- Respondeu Kanon dando uma olhada no amigo que ainda estava desmaiado.- Aiolos vai enlouquecer se chegarmos com Aiolia assim!

Nancy levantou de seu acento e foi até os dois cavaleiros, dando uma rápida olhada em Tucidides.

-Posso dar um jeito nesses cortes se tivermos algum kit de primeiro socorros.- Kanon a olhou um pouco desconfiado, mas logo a australiana explicou-se.- Hey, eu luto em torneios ilegais!Não como se eu pudesse ir ao hospital para me cuidar!Eles iriam fazer perguntas demais, então aprendi algumas coisas...

-Deve ter alguma coisa por aqui.- Pillar levantou-se e foi à procura de medicamentos; sabia que naqueles jatos era comum ter tal coisa.

-Vou avisar ao piloto que já podemos decolar.- Milo comentou, mas foi impedido pelo comentário de Clarice sobre ser seguro viajar com os dois homens naquele estado.- Não temos escolha.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Enquanto Afrodite tinha seus ataques por se ver obrigado a dividir a santidade de seu lar com completos estranhos a quem ele julgava inferiores e desnecessários, Dohko de Libra tentava com todas as forças convencer Agnes de que ela não mais era um serviçal, contudo, a mulher parecia ter dificuldade em aceitar tal fato.

-Mas senhor!- Reclamava.- Que irei fazer então?

-Ora, pode ficar com as outras moças!Ou passear pelo vilarejo, quem sabe, ir até a cidade próxima.

-Eu...- Agnes ajeitou uma mecha do cabelos que desprendera do coque. - Mestre, não creio que seja próprio uma serviçal ficar no mesmo local que convidados de Athena.

-Bobagem!- Dohko sorriu e aproximou-se da serviçal que automaticamente afastou-se em uma passo.- Não irei mordê-la, sabe?

-Não quis dizer isso, meu senhor!- Desculpou-se exasperada.- Perdão, não quis ofende-lo!

-Hey, calma!- O libriano ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz.- Estava apenas brincando, Agnes.

A grega envergonhou-se e baixou o rosto, contudo, sorriu timidamente; nunca fora tratada como igual por aqueles que servia. Sempre aprendera que era apenas um objeto, um meio, pelo qual os desejos e caprichos de seus superiores de não deveria ter vontades, mas apenas obedecer e tornar possível a vontade dos outros. Agnes, como boa criada, deveria ser submissa.

"Jamais dizer não..."- Ela pensou, sendo jogada de volta as memórias há muito trancadas no fundo de sua cabeça.

Era jovem ainda quando tudo aconteceu. Sempre seguia a rigor as instruções que lhe eram dadas; fora resgatada quando criança por alguns cavaleiros do Santuário e atribuiu a nova chance de viver a graça de Athena, com isso, tornou-se devota a tal ponto de não ter vontade própria. Acreditava, como muitos ali, que as ordens do Grande Mestre eram a vontade da Deusa, mas por algum motivo – mais tarde desvendado- o homem que controlava o santuário mudou bruscamente de comportamento. Foi nessa época que...

-Agnes?- Dohko chamou. A mulher piscou algumas vezes voltando a si; notou que o cavaleiro encontrava-se bem próximo a ela.

-Senhor?- A mulher sentiu o rosto queimar em vergonha devido a proximidade.- Eu, sinto muito!Disse algo?

-Perguntei se está tudo bem.- Dohko sorriu do embaraço de Agnes, mas afastou-se um pouco.- Ficou distraída de repente.

-Apenas bobagens minhas.- Respondeu com um sorriso tímido.- Coisas sem importância.

Dohko continuou com aquele sorriso característico ; achou incrível a simplicidade da mulher a sua frente e se viu surpreso ao admirar o sorriso simplório de Agnes. Sem perceber, estendeu a mão até o rosto da mulher, colocando atrás da orelha a mecha do cabelo que teimava em sair do lugar. Agnes ergue o rosto surpresa com o gesto de Dohko.

-Eu...preciso ir.- Disse num sussurro e afastando-se o libriano.- Tenho muito que fazer!

-Agnes!- A serviçal parou aonde estava.- Agnes, desculpe...Eu não queria ofendê-la.

-Não ofendeu!-Respondeu prontamente ao se virar e encara Dohko.

-Escute, se quer tanto continuar a trabalhar, poderá fazê-lo.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, mas a partir de hoje trabalhará no templo de Libra somente!- Completou com um sorriso.

-Somente?- Agnes não sabia se sorria ou se ficava aflita.- Não acho que Mestre Shion irá aprovar isso!

-Não se preocupe com ele!Shion compreenderá.

-Se é o que quer, mestre...- Agnes consentiu num manear de cabeça.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Já estavam viajando há algum tempo, mas o estado de saúde tanto de Aiolia quanto de Tucidides apresentou pouca diferença. Preocupado, Milo checava o amigo de minuto em minuto, deixando nervoso o geminiano que sabia que nada poderiam fazer.

-Milo!Sente-se, caramba!- Kanon deu um tapa no braço da poltrona.- Aiolia não vai melhorar só por você olhar pra cara linda dele de cinco em cinco minutos!

-Ei, eu só quero saber se ele tá bem!- Retrucou mal-humorado.

-O idiota ali está certo.- Nancy falou.- Seu amigo não vai melhor de imediato, cara.

-A quem está chamando de idiota?-Kanon cerrou os olhos e fitou ameaçador Nancy.

-Só vejo um aqui.- Ela apontou para ele.

-Vão mesmo discutir agora?- Clarice que parecia estar dormindo chamou a atenção de todos, mas os olhos ainda estavam fechados.

Milo balançou a cabeça em desaprovação; normalmente era ela a ser o infantil, sabia disso – aliás, Camus fazia questão de repetir isso milhões de vezes ao dia.- mas Kanon e Nancy pareciam duas crianças. O escorpiano não sabia se ria ou jogava os dois pra fora do jato.

-E como ele está?- Milo olhou para o adormecido Tucidides.

-Não pude fazer muito; - Nancy explicou gentil.- Ele precisa de cuidados. Está bastante ferido e exausto. Há mais ferimentos no corpo dele que ataduras nesse kit de avião.

-Tinha que ser logo Aiolia e cair desmaiado?- Kanon suspirou pesadamente.

-O que quer dizer?- Perguntou Clarice.- Que poderia ser um de vocês dois e não teria problema?

-Aiolia possui a habilidade de curar.- Milo respondeu.- Mas é claro que o único que pode curar é o primeiro a puxar briga e cair duro!

-Leonino teimoso.- Praguejou Kanon.

Enquanto se mantinham naquela conversa descontraída – ora xingando a imprudência de Aiolia, ora comentando sobre onde iriam e como fariam para chegar seguros ao Santuário.- Tucidides parecia voltar a si aos poucos. Os olhos pesavam, podia sentir, mas fazia esforço para mantê-los abertos. A visão estava turva, e ouvia de longe os murmúrios dos outros passageiros.

-Hm...- Gemeu em desconforto chamando a atenção de Pillar que estava sentada na cadeira a frente.

-Hey...-Chamou preocupada, virando-se em seu assento para encará-lo.

-Onde estamos?- Perguntou num sussurro.

-Quase chegando.- Milo informou.- Como se sente?

Tucidides sorriu amargo diante da pergunta; pendeu a cabeça para o lado e tentou falar algo mais, contudo seu rosto expressou a dor que aquilo lhe causava e decidiu calar-se. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos novamente, ignorando o pedido dos demais para que tentasse ficar acordado. Novamente o romano deixou-se cair num mundo de sonhos e lembranças...

**x_x_x FlashBack x_x_x**

_-Tucidides..-Chamaram.- Tucidides!_

_O romano abriu os olhos assustado e num pulo já estava de pé. Olhava alarmado para os lados apenas para avistar a moça ao seu lado rir de se dobrar. O rapaz voltou-se irritado para ela._

_-Quer me matar de susto?_

_-Ora, que culpa tenho?-Ela respondeu entre risos.- Afinal, se resolveu dormir na hora da cerimônia..._

_-A cerimônia já começou?- O garoto sentiu que estava num enrascada.- Por que não me acordou mais cedo?_

_Tucidides ajeitava os trajes cerimoniais e andava em passos largos e apressados; em seu encalço vinha a moça que ria divertida da situação._

_-Agora eu deveria ter te acordado?- Comentou divertida; o vestido branco esvoaçante dançava a velocidade em que andavam._

_O jovem de cabelos ondulados e castanhos não se dignou a responder; rapidamente dobrou a direta e entrou no salão principal afastando abruptamente as pesadas cortinas cor de vinho. Já se preparava para ajoelhar-se perante a deusa e pedir perdão pelo atraso quando notou que o salão tinha apenas os serviçais que terminavam os preparativos, mas que pararam o que faziam a entrada do conselheiro. Atrás de si a mulher ria divertida com a situação._

_-Adeodata!- Bradou furioso._

_-Quê?-Respondeu divertida.- Disse eu que a cerimônia havia começado?_

_-Deu a entender que sim!- O rosto vermelho em raiva e vergonha._

_A ruiva gargalhou mais uma vez antes de se desculpar com o amigo; Tucidides não conseguiria ficar muito tempo brigado com ela, ambos sabiam, e logo já estava rindo também. _

_-Agradeço por me acordar.- Disse sincero._

_-De nada.- A resposta veio acompanhada de um sorriso.- Tome mais cuidado, Tucidides, sabe muito bem que todos estão esperando apenas um erro seu para tirá-lo de perto de nossa Deusa._

_-Eu sei..._

_Adeodata sorriu mais vez e levou a mão ao ombro do amigo apertando levemente; estaria ali para apoiá-lo não importasse o que. A ruiva sempre soube que o menino a sua frente, apesar da pouca idade, era sincero e inocente em sua devoção à olhos daquele jovem transmitiam toda a força de vontade e amor, além da gratidão, por ser considerado merecedor de uma posição tão importante; era o mais novo membro do conselho de Minerva._

_Contudo, a pouca idade não inspirava confiança aos demais do conselho; julgavam a reencarnação Minerva muito inocente e nova para saber dos males que a cercavam e consideravam Adeodata uma louca e imprudente. Mas aos poucos, as coisas se mostravam contrárias as expectativas dos anciões_

_-Tucidides, um dia, você estará a frente do conselho, querido..._

_-Mas essa é sua função!_

_-Sim, eu sei.- Ela riu.- Mas um dia será sua!Não irei viver para sempre!_

_-Sabe muito bem que isso é possível, Adeodata.- Tucidides rebateu emburrado com a possibilidade da morte da amiga.- Minerva pode conceder-te essa honra._

_-É...Mas não é o que eu desejo. Não está em meu destino viver para sempre. O oráculo já disse._

_-Mas, nenhum de nós ficou sabendo de nada disso!Foram essas a últimas palavras de Celina a você?_

_-Antes de tudo, Tucidides, sugiro que não fale alto o nome do Oráculo.- Adeodata o repreendeu.- Sabe muito bem que não é permitido tanta intimidade com as divindades ou seus representantes._

_-Perdão...Eu..._

_-Particularmente não me importo com isso. Sei bem que eram próximos e o quanto lhe doeu a partida da moça, mas sabe que os demais não vêem isso com bons olhos._

_-Eu sei.- Tucidides tinha noção de que se algum dia descobrissem sua relação com Celina, seria duramente repreendido se não castigado._

_-O que o Oráculo disse-me...- O jovem torceu o nariz a forma tão fria a qual sempre deveria se referia à Celina.- O que Celina disse é que meu tempo aqui logo acabará. E será você a continuar a proteger e honrar nossa Deusa._

_O garoto a olhava num misto de surpresa e medo. Ele deveria substituir a própria mestra?Mas ela ainda era nova!A diferença de idade dele para Adeodata era pouca. Não entendia como o tempo dela poderia estar se esgotando. Tucidides abriu e fechou a boca tentando verbalizar seus sentimentos, mas não conseguia. Estava atordoado pela notícia, a única amiga que lhe restará iria deixá-lo?_

_O romano baixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente. Deveria saber que a vida de devoção a um deus era de sacrifícios constantes. Abdicara de seu amor por Celina, da família e amigos. Agora, deveria lidar com a notícia de que em breve estaria só._

_-Nossa Deusa sempre estará contigo, Tucidides.- Os dedos de Adeodata tocaram em seu queixo forçando-o com delicadeza a levantar o rosto.- Sempre. Assim como eu e Celina. E em breve, muito em breve, outros farão parte de sua vida como nós fizemos._

_-Mas não quero outros, mestra...- Respondeu infantil e ela riu._

_-Meu amor, assim é a vida. Nada se perde, tudo se transforma. Um constante mudança de valores e amores...É triste, mas um dia, quando pensar em mim o fará com nada além de saudade ou talvez indiferença."_

"-Saudade...Jamais indiferença. Saudade que quem um dia você foi. E raiva de quem se tornou."- Pensava em meio ao recobrar da consciência.

Pelo o que percebera já estavam a caminho do Santuário. Ouvia a sua volta as vozes dos outros cavaleiros que deveriam buscar as moças na América Latina. Demoraram tanto assim? Tucidides tentou apurar o que diziam, mas tinha dificuldades. De longe conseguiu captar que Cassius tinha a mesma dúvida que eles, por que demoraram tanto?

-Pegamos uma tempestade no meio do caminho!Fomos forçados a aterrissar e esperar melhores condições de tempo.- Respondeu uma das moças.

Não importava. Estavam todas a salvo.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Há muito tempo Sophie não levantava da cama; devagar e com cuidado ela caminhava pelo extenso jardim à porta de seu quarto. Ao seu lado o pequeno Dante de cabelos de cor tão intensa quanto os da mãe. O pequenino a acompanhava sem entender a aflição que transparecia nos olhos da mulher.

Sem jeito o menino segurou com a mão pequenina os dedos longos e finos da mãe; Sophie de imediato olhou para o filho e sorriu, contudo lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. O menino a olhava preocupado

-Não é nada, meu bem, estou apenas feliz em estar ao teu lado!- Não mentira, mas não queria preocupar Dante com suas aflições e premonições.

Novamente sentiu o filho apertar sua mão; pode ver nos olhos dele que ele sabia o motivo principal de sua preocupação.

-Pode sentir também, pequeno?- Ela perguntou surpresa recebendo como resposta um menear de cabeça. Ele sabia sobre Tucidides. – Não quero que fique preocupada com seu...Mestre!Ele ficará bem.

Dante olhou para mãe ainda por um tempo antes de voltar sua atenção para outro lugar. Sophie apenas suspirou; o filho não acreditava muito no que dissera. Mas ela realmente acreditava na recuperação de Tucidides, tinha que acreditar...

"Tucidides..."- Fechou os olhos e pediu numa prece muda que seu amante voltasse a salvo para o templo.

* * *

**Olha nós aqui!8D É, eu sei que faz um tempo...mas minha vida anda mais complicada que a de mocinha em novela da Globo!Sei, sei, comparação infeliz. Mas aos trancos e barrancos vamos seguindo com nossa estória!Todas as moças reunidas agora que o círculo vai pegar fogo. Espero que estejam gostando e agradeço imensamente aos reviews de todos que me servem de tanto incentivo!*-* Peço desculpas, como sempre, pelo atraso e erros de ortografia. Acontece. Pra quem não sabe, estou com uma nova fic de ficha "Make Me Real", ainda está em processo de seleção, mas logo darei o ponta pé inicial!Essa será mais curta, assim espero, que Ashes and Dust, mas não menos emocionante!8D Recomendem aos amigos!/o/ Brincadeira!XD**

**Obrigada e até a próxima!**

**Juno.**


End file.
